Novas Direções
by danydessinha
Summary: Tradução de 'Nuevas Direcciones'. Depois de anos sem saber nada de suas vidas, Finn e Rachel cruzam os caminhos. Uma história que fala daquelas coisas que nunca mudam e dessas outras que mudam o justo e necessário - HISTÓRIA FINCHEL!
1. Chapter 1

**Oi Meninas... Aqui vai mais uma história FINCHEL para vocês se deliciarem. Essa é a minha preferida de todas e é uma trilogia. Prometo a vocês que irão amar! E como já é costume meu quando inicio uma nova fic, posto logo 2 capítulos. Então já já vocês terão o segundo por aqui. ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

- "Rachel, saímos em dez minutos. Já ordenei o Alfred para corrigir o refletor esquerdo."

- "Obrigada Adam!" – respondeu das profundezas de seu camarim. Quantas vezes já fez isso? Havia perdido a conta há um tempo. Tomou o último gole daquele chá especificamente preparado para ela e se olhou no espelho. A maquiagem verde lhe cobria cada centímetro de seu rosto (tanto que as vezes lhe custava encontrar a si mesma entre toda aquela parafernália).

Alguém bateu suavemente na porta e ao abri-la se deparou com uma garotinha de não mais de 16 anos.

- "Posso te ajudar em algo?" – inquiriu com voz suave, reconhecendo o olhar em seu rosto ao instante: medo, admiração... e um pouco de amor também.

- "Sou Inês... a irmã de Glória, a figurinista e queria... queria te conhecer Senhorita Berry." – disse tremendo, em um sussurro quase inaudível. Rachel fez um gesto com a mão convidando ela para entrar.

- "Glória comentou comigo que você tem talento, que gosta de cantar." – Inês concordou, ainda no mesmo estado de choque. Rachel sorriu outra vez, tratando de amenizar a situação. "Você estuda Inês? Está se preparando? Porque deve saber... que nesse meio, ninguém vai te arrumar nada." – explicou.

- "Quero fazer isso desde que me entendo por gente, Senhorita Berry. Vou fazer o impossível para conseguir." – respondeu a menina. Rachel não pode evitar soltar um sorriso. Aquela determinação, aquele fogo nos olhos, aquele resplendor em seu rosto como se seus próprios sonhos escapassem pelos poros. Inês se parecia (talvez até demais) com a Rachel Berry que ela costumava ser.

- "Vejo muito de mim em você. Eu era exatamente igual a você. E... aqui estou né?" – dessa vez foi Inês a que soltou um risinho e seu rosto se tornou mais dócil.

- "É difícil?" – murmurou, olhando para Rachel diretamente nos olhos. Ela concordou, se aproximando de onde se encontrava a menina e a abraçando pelos ombros.

- "Requer tempo, esforço e muitos, mas muitos sacrifícios. Mas então..." – o som dos aplausos provenientes do andar inferior entrou pelas paredes e Rachel pode sentir como Inês tinha um calafrio.

- "Então isso acontece." – disse a menina. Se viram interrompidas por Adam, que entrou no quarto em busca de Rachel.

- "Quebre a perna!" – gritou Inês antes de ser arrastada pelo assistente que empurrava Rachel até o palco. Essa parou em seco: não havia escutado essa frase em vários anos. Sim, geralmente a desejavam, mas escutá-la de Inês era... como escutá-la de sua própria boca. Quando retomou a consciência já se encontrava em frente a centenas de entusiasmados rostos, recitando suas falas.

- "Excelente Rachel, hoje esteve maravilhosa!" – murmurou o diretor sorrindo. El apenas contestou com um piscar de olhos, se preparando para o cumprimento final.

'Quebre a perna', isso era tudo o que soava na mente há quase duas horas. 'Quebre a perna'. Aquela vida, essa que a pouco recordava, lhe parecia estar a anos luz. O nervosismo, as ânsias, os ensaios, o temor de ver tudo o que amava convertido em pedaços... essas coisas não acontecia com a nova Rachel. A nova Rachel era a estrela indiscutível do musical Wicked. Na Broadway. E porém... aquelas três palavras haviam bastado para iniciar essa sensação de vazio em seu interior que não podia apagar nem com a multidão que agora lhe aplaudia de pé. Não havia sido ela mesma a que havia desejado ao pouco coordenado Finn Hudson, uns dez anos atrás que quebrasse a perna? Sorriu ao pensar que Finn, provavelmente, não havia entendido nesse momento o que havia querido dizer. Pensando melhor, talvez nem sequer havia escutado ela.

Seguramente havia estado muito concentrado em lhe dizer... em lhe dizer que a amava. Se corou ao recordar, ao recordar aquela tom nervoso em seus olhos, ou o sorriso meio de lado que lhe deu depois. Se corou ainda mais ao pensar naquela música, nos primeiros acordes, no rio de adrenalina que lhe produzia cantar com ele e sentiu seu peito se inflar de orgulho: ainda então, todos esses anos depois, nada ia fazer ela tão orgulhosa como aquela versão de Faithfully que apresentaram nas Regionais de 2010. Tratou de se concentrar no momento, nos rostos que a olhavam embelezados, no som da multidão a aplaudindo. Tratou de tirar o rosto juvenil de Finn da mente, posto que tanto pensava nele que o gigante da terceira fileira começava a se parecer com ele. Viu a cortina se fechar e o som dos aplausos se apaziguar.

- "Saímos para tomar algo?" – perguntou Garret, seu co-protagonista, se desfazendo do disfarce.

- "Acho que essa noite não. Não se ofenda, mas foi um dia carregado." – lhe respondeu, tirando ela também o vestido quando entrou no camarim.

- "Não acha que devemos tomar um pouco antes de te ver nua?" – inquiriu uma voz extremamente familiar. Rachel se sobressaltou ao se deparar com o sorridente rosto de Kurt Hummel refletido no espelho.

- "O que faz aqui? Como entrou?" – lhe perguntou, o abraçando tão forte como lhe foi possível. Kurt lhe devolveu o abraço, a levantando uns centímetros do chão.

- "Aparentemente sou um renomado desenhista de cenários. Isso me dá livre acesso a esse teatro." – lhe explicou, ainda sem soltá-la. Desgrudou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos. "Veja você, Berry. Você conseguiu!" – murmurou.

- "Conseguimos!" – respondeu ela. Se olharam um segundo em silencio, trocando olhares de orgulho e ambos se soltaram antes de derramar algumas lágrimas. "Não há uma só noite que não pense em você ao cantar Defying Gravity."

- "Imaginei! É difícil me esquecer." – respondeu Kurt, entrando no closet de Rachel enquanto o assistente dela lhe tirava a maquiagem. "Então..." – disse dando uma virada tão exagerada que Rachel não pode evitar sorrir. "...realmente está cansada, ou só queria tirar o Garret de cima?"

- "Nunca estou muito cansada para você, se é isso que refere."

- "Bem... te esperamos lá fora e vamos jantar algo." – com isso se retirou do quarto antes que Rachel pudesse lhe perguntar exatamente quem integrava a comitiva.

Vinte minutos mais tarde Rachel entrava nas profundezas de fãs tratando de autografar a maior quantidade de cartazes e soundtracks possíveis, quando avistou Kurt recostado em um carro vermelho a poucos metros de distância.

- "Esse é o último?" – perguntou pegando com cuidado uma pequena capa plástico do cd.

- "Sim, esse é. É para Amy." – respondeu o dono. Rachel deu o autógrafo rapidamente, lhe devolvendo para o dono. "Senhorita Berry! Senhorita Berry!" – ele gritou.

- "Escrevi errado o nome?"

- "Não... me perguntava porque ainda coloca estrelas no final do seu nome. Digo... não necessita as metáforas. Já se converteu em uma." – só então Rachel se virou para olhá-lo. Ali estava, em carne e osso, o terrivelmente descoordenado Finn Hudson. Se tivesse podido tirar os olhos de coma dele, teria visualizado Kurt e Blaine trocando olhares de triunfo.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Eu simplesmente AMO reviewa! Então não esquecem de deixar aqui ok? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- "Finn Hudson!" – murmurou Rachel, deixando que as palavras gravassem no córtex cerebral.

- "O próprio!" – respondeu ele. Estendeu seus braços, quase como chamando por ela e Rachel se enrolou instantaneamente neles. Não havia dúvidas de que esse era Finn, de que esses eram seus braços, de que esse era seu sorriso.

- "Está..."

- "Mudado? O que acha, devo emagrecer?" – perguntou ele em tom risonho.

- "Não... nem um pouco. Está perfeito." – contestou ela, batendo carinhosamente no peito ele.

Finn voltou a sorrir.

- "Você está linda. E esteve fantástica lá em cima Rach. Sério! Me senti... muito orgulhoso." – murmurou quase como lhe contando um segredo.

- "Ok! Aonde vamos?" – perguntou Kurt entusiasmado.

- "Bom... eu convido vocês, me sigam!" – propôs Rachel, enquanto cumprimentava a Blaine antes de entrar no seu próprio carro.

- "Eu vou com você." – agregou Finn. Rachel sorriu. Isso sim colocaria a prova suas habilidades como condutora.

- "Lindo carro. Hibrido, né?" – perguntou Finn tratando de iniciar uma conversa. Rachel explicou que o carro havia sido um presente da companhia ao descobrir seu compromisso com o meio ambiente. Ficaram em silencio um tempo, quase como tateando o terreno. Rachel estava por perguntar o que era exatamente que Finn estava fazendo em Nova York quando o telefone dele começou a tocar. O rosto de Finn se iluminou ao ver o nome de quem falava.

- "Olá preciosa!" – disse ao contestar. Rachel colocou todas suas forças em dissimular sua intriga. "Sim, já vimos a obra. Esteve incrível, devo te trazer para ver. Agora iremos jantar com uma velha amiga, então te verei amanhã, está bem? Adeus, eu também te amo!" – só então Rachel notou o anel que Finn tinha em sua mão esquerda e sentiu como se tivessem lhe jogado um balde de água fria na cabeça. Como poderia ter lhe ocorrido que uma pessoa tão incrível como Finn não estaria, a essas alturas, com alguém? O olhou por um segundo e reconheceu imediatamente o sorriso que agora ele portava: era o mesmo sorriso que costumava lhe dar de vez quando, quando eram mais jovens. Um sorriso cheio de... amor. Finn olhava distraidamente pela janela e Rachel pensou que quem quer que fosse essa mulher, deveria se sentir a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo.

- "Então... o que faz na cidade? A que se dedica?" – perguntou, tratando de sair daquele estado de desconcerto em que se encontrava.

- "Sou treinador das equipes menores dos Jets. Blaine e eu na realidade." – respondeu ele, claramente entusiasmado por compartilhar com ela aquilo com que ganhava a vida.

- "Os Jets... Isso é Futebol Americano, né?"

- "Exatamente!"

- "Treinador Hudson!" – disse ela sorrindo. "Soa bem. E claro que, com suas habilidades de liderança e de encontrar o melhor em cada pessoa, deve ir muito bem."

- "É uma longa história. Não me queixo. Digamos que não era minha primeira opção, mas... as coisas saíram bem." – Rachel não pode evitar que o seu coração afundasse um pouco ao escutar o tom de resignação em sua voz.

- "Tenho a certeza de que teria sido fantástico em qualquer coisa que se propusesse." – murmurou em tom caloroso.

- "Ainda como físico nuclear?"

- "Ainda como físico nuclear." – lhe assegurou ela e ambos soltaram uma gargalhada. Sentia falta disso. Sentia falta de compartilhar esse tipo de coisas simples com uma pessoa, ou estar com alguém sem ser vista como um ser superior. Parou em um sinal e aproveitou para olhá-lo novamente.

Finn nunca havia sido muito atrativo (nem muito pouco), mas aparentemente os anos caíram muito bem nele. Tinha o cabelo um pouco mais curto e uma leve barba de uns dias que era perfeita. Rachel pensou que deveria ser ilegal que um homem casado possuísse todo esse atrativo.

- "Claramente os anos te fez justiça, Hudson!"

- "Você não foge a regra, Berry. É sério... está linda!" – Rachel tirou o olhar dele, utilizando o tráfico como desculpa para não pensar em que Finn Hudson ainda lhe achava atrativa. Ainda assim podia sentir os calorosos olhos de Finn cravados em seu rosto, como se estivesse a analisando.

Ela também tinha o cabelo mais curto e estava sem maquiagem. Finn pensou que, na realidade, parecia como se a experiência ia brotar através da pele: não era o aspecto de Rachel que havia mudado tanto, mas sua atitude.

Aparentemente, todos naquele lugar a conhecia, desde o homem que estacionava os carros até os garçons ou a garota que atendia o caixa. (Finn inclusive pode notar alguns clientes de outras mesas trocarem olhares de assombro ao ver ela entrar, como se de trás deles viessem Marilin Monroe em pessoa). Não lhe custou recordar que Rachel Berry agora era uma celebridade e que seu rosto aparecia em umas das marquises da Broadway.

Quando retomou o fio da conversa, já havia se sentado na mesa.

- "Blaine e eu nos mudamos para cá há uns meses, quando me pediram para desenhar o cenário de volta do Cats. Estávamos trabalhando em Los Angeles, eu como desenhista e ele como treinador de Futebol e me ofereceram Cats no mesmo dia que chamaram Blaine para os Jets. Não havia desligado o telefone e já tinha mil malas prontas." – finalizou Kurt, terminando de uma vez a sua bebida e pedindo ao garçom outra rodada.

- "Muita... coincidência." – disse Rachel.

- "Tomamos como uma espécie de sinal divino." – explicou Blaine.

- "Sim, o Grilled Cheesus claramente havia colocado uma mão em tudo isso." – brincou Finn.

Rachel quase derrama sua própria bebida e Finn achou tão engraçado que não pode evitar passar seu braço pelas costas do banco e lhe acariciar o ombro de forma carinhosa. Rachel ficou imóvel. O que estava fazendo? Não se supunha que Finn tinha... algo? Não ajudava que o banco em que estavam sentados fosse muito pequeno para Finn, nem que ele se via obrigado a se sentar tão perto dela. Tão pouco ajudava que Kurt e Blaine lhe enviasse olhares confusos e que tivessem sido o casal mais carinhoso de todo o restaurante.

- "Então vocês dois estão casados?" – questionou Rachel, tratando de afastar sua mente daquele lugar estranho, uma vez mais na noite.

- "Sim, nos casamos em uma praia no Hawaii há um par de anos. Foi pequeno: nós dois, meus pais, os pais de Blaine, Finn e Amy. Blaine teve que fazer sem camisa porque havia lhe picado um inseto super venenoso." – explicou Kurt.

- "E para sempre recordará isso, no dia de nosso casamento." – murmurou Blaine amargamente. Rachel nem sequer escutou essa parte da história. Sua mente se desconectou em quando escutou o nome de Finn e dessa mulher. Amy... Finn e Amy. Essa deveria ser sua esposa, a que havia ligado no telefone e a mesma para a qual havia dado o autógrafo. Notou que Finn lhe dirigia a palavra.

- "Te perguntava se você está com alguém." – ele repetiu, ao ver o rosto desconcertado de Rachel.

- "Não, não... não estou. É difícil na realidade. Eu tentei várias vezes, mas não funciona. Vejam..." – explicou, mais falando para Finn do que para o resto. "...as pessoas do ambiente só se preocupam pelas coisas do ambiente. E francamente eu busco um parceiro para ter um lugar aonde... escapar um pouco de tudo isso. Por outro lado as pessoas fora do ambiente não entendem que as vezes temos... horários loucos, jantares, benefícios, funções especiais, entrevistas. É difícil." – finalizou com certo tom resignado.

- "Conta também que muitos do ambiente jogam na nossa equipe." – agregou Kurt, conseguindo um riso de aprovação do resto da mesa. Ficaram em silencio uns momentos, até que Rachel não suportou mais a ansiedade.

- "Você também está casado, né?" – inquiriu, utilizando todas suas habilidades de atuação para ocultar sua evidente desilusão. Finn a olhou intrigado.

- "De onde tirou isso?" – perguntou quase risonho. Rachel não soube o que responder ao princípio.

- "Bom... me fez autografar para Amy e depois... a ligação no carro. E Kurt disse... que foi com você ao casamento. E o anel. Não sei, acho que deduzi. Não sou tão estúpida."

- "Não é estúpida. Mas sim, tem uma tendência a ver coisas aonde não tem." – ambos estavam quase murmurando e haviam se aproximado tanto que lhes faltavam pouco para chocar as testas. Rachel soltou um risinho, claramente soltando também um pouco da tensão e o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Finn buscou seu celular.

- "O anel é por ter ganhado o campeonato juvenil do ano passado. Blaine também tem um." – ele levantou sua mão, mostrando o idêntico anel que tinha. Rachel sentiu como suas bochechas acendiam. "E Amy..." – continuou Finn. "... é minha filha. Tem quatro anos, quase cinc grande amor da minha vida. Mas não é minha esposa." – lhe explicou mostrando a foto de uma pequena menina. Era francamente linda. Seus olhos eram muito similares aos de Finn, igual que seu sorriso e tinha o cabelo escuro trançado de tal forma que parecia uma boneca.

- "Finn... é linda!" – murmurou Rachel, claramente emocionada, lhe devolvendo o pequeno aparelho.

- "Não é só linda. É muito engraçada também e... é muito linda. Sabe me encontrar o ponto certo. Ter digo, é o melhor que me aconteceu na vida." – falava com tanto entusiasmo que Rachel não pode evitar sorrir.

- "Te felicito. Estou segura de que é um pai incrível." – lhe disse, se atrevendo a beijar na bochecha dele. "Então você está... divorciado?"

- "É uma longa história." – disse Finn, tratando de fechar o tema.

- "Pelo pouco que temos conversado essa noite, todas suas histórias são longas." – respondeu Rachel, tratando de ocultar agora, o tom de reprovação em sua voz.

- "Carinho, nos encontramos há um par de horas. Temos meses para colocar tudo em dia." – sentenciou Kurt. Rachel concordou, enquanto Finn guardava seu telefone.

- "Querem que eu lhes conte histórias da Broadway? Tenho um par que são bastante engraçadas." – propôs Rachel recebendo um gesto afirmativo de Kurt. Finn não voltou a falar de Amy no resto da noite.

- "Está segura de que não é um incomodo? Posso pegar um taxi..."

- "Vamos Hudson! Suba no carro, deixa de se fazer de difícil." – lhe gritou Rachel do interior do veículo. Kurt lhe deu um empurrãozinho nas costas para lhe dar coragem e Finn terminou dando por vencido e aceitou o convite de Rachel para o levar para casa.

- "Não queria que soubesse aonde mora?" – perguntou ela, uma vez que marcou a direção no GPS e entraram no transito.

- "Não... é que pensei que você deve ser uma pessoa muito ocupada agora e estase fazendo de taxista não é muito produtivo." – contestou Finn, ainda se movendo incomodo no carro.

- "Não tinha muito que fazer as... três e meia da madrugada." – brincou Rachel, olhando para o relógio. Finn ainda continuava tenso, então ela tomou coragem e o acariciou no braço que tinha perto, lhe arrancando um sorriso. Se olharam por um momento e Rachel aproveitou para soltar o que vinha guardando há um par de horas. "Finn... me desculpe se insisti muito durante o jantar para que me fale _dela._ Realmente não necessito saber, se você não necessita contar."

- "Sabe de uma coisa? Todos esses anos... não havia um momento que não quisesse te encontrar, sentar com você, tomar um café e te contar tudo. Suponho... não sei porque, mas em meus piores e em meus melhores momentos sempre pensava em você. Que me diga agora que está orgulhosa de mim, ou que não tenha duvidado nem por um momento de que sou um bom pai... não sabe o quanto significa essas coisas para mim, Rach." – lhe explicou, quase em um sussurro e sem olhá-la.

Rachel sentiu por um momento que não estavam ali. Que aquilo não era Nova York, mas Lima. Que esse não era o interior de seu carro, mas o pequeno balanço que seus pais tinham no jardim traseiro, aonde ela e Finn passavam as tardes de verão trocando confissões (as vezes grandes e loucas e as vezes pequenas e estúpidas, mas sempre importantes).

- "Sei quanto significa, Finn... porque aconteceu o mesmo comigo essa noite. Me reencontrar com vocês hoje, com você sobre tudo, foi muito especial. Quase...muito especial. Coincidência, diria eu." – explicou ela, no mesmo tom. Finn se atreveu a olhá-la, com uma expressão de incerteza lhe cruzando o rosto. Rachel pensou que era justo lhe explicar, que Finn entenderia. "Uma menina veio me ver essa noite, Inês. Ela me recordou enormemente a pessoa que eu era nessa idade, sabe? Seu olhar... era como se os sonhos e os projetos saltassem aos olhos. Quando estava por sair no palco, me disso algo que fez com que pensasse em você pelo resto da noite." – finalizou. Pensou que se Finn queria saber mais, se animaria a perguntar. Sorriu ao ver ele se mover em seu banco, expectante.

- "O que te disse?" – murmurou, como se Rachel estivesse contando a história mais importante do mundo. Ela sorriu ainda mais ao se dar conta de que sentia muitíssima falta disso nele, a forma em que Finn costumava olhar para ela (aquela forma terna e calorosa em que olhava agora).

- "Quebre a perna!" – respondeu Rachel, esperando que Finn captasse tudo o que aquilo indicava. Esse lhe devolveu um sorriso cúmplice e Rachel sentiu que o coração escapava do peito. Ficaram em silencio uns segundos, até que Finn soltou uma gargalhada, enquanto coçava a cabeça de forma nervosa. Essa era outra das coisas que ela sentia falta nele.

- "Posso saber o que tanto te causa graça?" – perguntou, ainda que já tivesse se contagiado com o entusiasmo de Finn.

- "Me perguntava em que momento havíamos nos convertido nesses adolescentes despreocupados novamente. Haveria sido na segunda ou terceira bebida?" – questionou ele ainda risonho, mas com uma óbvia nota de seriedade na voz. Rachel suspirou aliviada. Ao menos ele também havia estado sentindo as mesmas coisas que ela havia sentido nas últimas horas.

- "Eu, melhor, tratava de entender em que momento nos convertemos nesses adultos incômodos com... obrigações, trabalhos e responsabilidades." – agregou ela no mesmo tom.

Finn a olhou confuso.

- "Lamento que tenha sido assim para você, eu... eu não me senti incomodo em nenhum momento. Isso posso jurar." – murmurou ele, quase doído.

- "Nem sequer quando te interroguei?"

- "Nem sequer quando me inventou uma esposa falsa, me convertendo em um pedófilo e cometedor de incestos. Nem sequer nesse momento." – confessou ele.

- "Eu tão pouco..." – respondeu ela, desligando seu carro. Finn não pode ocultar sua decepção ao ver que já haviam chegado em sua casa.

- "Não sei o que tem seu carro Berry, mas aparentemente aqui não se pode ser desonesto. Acho que me expus completamente." – disse, com um sorriso nervoso. Rachel se virou no banco do motorista para ver ele melhor.

- "Não fomos sempre assim? Honestos mesmo se doesse?" – inquiriu em tom cúmplice.

Finn concordou com um sorriso. Estava tão bem embaixo dessa luz, com essa expressão no rosto, que Rachel não pode evitar esticar sua mão para lhe acariciar a bochecha. Finn não se surpreendeu, não abriu os olhos assustado, não saiu do meio, nem deu sinais de desconforto. Se inclinou um pouco sobre a mão de Rachel, deixando que ela lhe acariciasse também a parte de trás de seu ouvido. Tinha sentido tantas saudades dela nesses anos, que quase era doloroso. Era como se até esse momento não tivesse sido capaz de se dar conta que aquele vazio que sentia podia apenas ser preenchido por ela, por seu sorriso contagioso, por sua voz, por suas mãos. O som de uma alarme rompeu o momentâneo silencio e Finn franziu a testa ao sentir que Rachel abandonava o contato.

- "Te convidaria para entrar, mas amanhã as nove levo a Amy ao colégio, então..."

- "Não, está bem. Entendo." – respondeu Rachel, tratando de ocultar sua desilusão. Finn desceu do carro e quando já estava por entrar no prédio, voltou sobre seus passos até aonde Rachel estava.

- "O que acha de um desses dias, depois de deixar a Amy na escola, nós tomarmos um café?" – propôs se apoiando na janela aberta.

- "Como posso dizer que não a esse olhar sedutor, Hudson?" – brincou Rachel. Pegou um pedaço de papel de sua bolsa e uma caneta e escreveu seu endereço. "Não dê a nenhum fanático ou terei que me mudar de novo."

- "De novo?" – perguntou sorrindo. Rachel fez um gesto com a mão e ligou o carro. Finn a beijou na bochecha e se aproximou da porta de sua casa. Até que o carro de Rachel se perdeu de vista, não teve coragem de entrar.

Rachel foi dormir com a impressão de que nada (nem a nominação para um Tony, que possivelmente receberia em um par de semanas) poderia superar a alegria que havia lhe trazido ter Finn de volta em sua vida.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Eu simplesmente AMO reviewa! Então não esquecem de deixar aqui ok? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_ Estavam tão perto que Rachel podia sentir sua calorosa respiração na comissura de seus próprios lábios. Isso era um sonho por acaso? Uma brincadeira, alguma espécie de aposta? Como era possível que Finn Hudson, o Finn Hudson estivesse ali, segurando ela pela cintura, se recostando sobre ela? Sentiu seus lábios se chocarem mais uma vez, doces porém firmes e pela primeira vez em sua vida sua mente parou, como se alguma espécie de inseto tropical tivesse lhe injetado um veneno bizarro. Aquilo porém, estava longe de ser um tormento, uma tortura. Beijar Finn Husdon era simplesmente o melhor que havia lhe acontecido na vida. Era ainda melhor que cantar com ele, que falar com ele, ou que rir com ele. Beijá-lo era como fazer tudo isso em conjunto. E então quando se permitia da corda solta, o sentiu se afastar estrepitosamente. Balbuciou umas respostas as inseguras perguntas que ela conseguiu formular, para deixá-la ali sozinha no auditório, que pouco a pouco a assolava em suas infantis dúvidas._

Ainda dez anos depois, Rachel podia sentir a vergonha subir pelas extremidades ao pensar no quão tonta havia sido. Esse primeiro beijo seria para sempre o melhor que havia recebido e odiou o... 'problema' de Finn mais que tudo no mundo por ter arruinado aquele momento. Porém, naquela manhã, se sentia quase tão enganada e decepcionada como naquela tarde no auditório. Fazia duas semanas que ela e Finn haviam se reencontrado e em todo esse tempo ele não tinha voltado a aparecer. Havia saído duas vezes para almoçar com Kurt e na realidade isso não estava mal. Havia sentido falta deles horrores e escutar os planos dele e Blaine a simpatizava tanto como contar os seus próprios. Porém, Kurt se recusava a falar de Finn e sempre se desculpava dizendo que seu irmão lhe contaria as coisas, quando considerasse necessário. A essas alturas, Rachel havia formulado tantas suposições ao redor da história de Finn que começava a pensar que a história real seria uma estupidez ao lado de muitas de suas ocorrências. Se levantou da cama para sua rotina matinal e quando estava por ligar a rádio, sentiu o ruído do interfone.

- "O que passa Barry?" – perguntou no interfone.

- "Rachel, tem um tal de Finn Hudson aqui, que quer subir. Deixo?" – respondeu a voz monótona do porteiro.

- "Sim! Sim, Barry. Diga que suba." – gritou ela entusiasmada (talvez demasiado entusiasmada). Se apressou para o banheiro para se arrumar um pouco, mas se deu conta de que não havia muito o que fazer. Recordou que Finn gostava de ver ela assim, natural e rezou para que essa parte dele se mantivesse intacta. Teve que reprimir um gritinho de alegria quando ouviu o ruído de uma mão batendo na porta.

- "Olá." – contestou quando abriu. Se olharam por um momento, como naquela primeira vez há duas semanas atrás, como se certificando de que não fossem as pessoas equivocadas.

- "Olá." – respondeu ele, com um sorriso, lhe entregando um lírio branco que tinha nas mãos. "perdão por vir sem avisar e por demorar tanto, mas passava por aqui e..." – Rachel o silenciou com um beijo na bochecha.

- "Me alegra que tenha vindo. Já estava pensando que não era um homem de palavra." – explicou Rachel, colocando a flor em um jarro. Finn fechou a porta e entrou no iluminado apartamento. Rachel perguntou a ele se desejava alguma coisa para café da manhã e Finn contestou que qualquer coisa que ela preparasse estaria bem. A ouviu cantarolar entusiasmada enquanto revirava os armários e buscava utensílios de cozinha, pensou que possivelmente nunca tinha visto ela tão linda. Com o cabelo levemente desajeitado, uma calça de ginástica e uma camiseta velha como pijama. Fez Finn recordar aquelas manhãs em que acordava cedo para tomar café da manhã com ela antes de ir para a escola (ou nessas poucas vezes em que conseguiam dormir juntos a noite inteira e não somente uns breves minutos antes de que algum de seus pais dessem conta de que haviam escapado).

- "O lugar é genial Rachel. Tem uma varanda e... dá pra ver o parque." – lhe disse, tratando de afastar sua mente daquelas imagens de suas vidas passadas.

- "Bom, quando comprei não era grande coisa. Mas com um pouco de engenharia, alguns fins de semana submergida em pintura e vários presentes de meus fãs, ficou bastante apresentável." – explicou, claramente orgulhosa. Finn sentiu seu estômago rugir diante o cheiro das panquecas de Rachel que pouco a pouco começou a inundar o lugar. Deus, havia sentido falta delas! Essas simplicidades, como o cheiro da cozinha e o som de sua voz, ainda lhe enchia o peito de um calor incrível.

- "Eu adoro quando faz isso." – soltou sem se dar conta. Se corou por um minuto quando os confusos (e extremamente ternos) olhos de Rachel lhe devolveram o olhar.

- "Isso o que? Panquecas?" – lhe perguntou, atuando de forma desinteressada.

- "Não. Quando faz mil coisas de uma vez, quando está concentrada." – se explicou. 'Quando canta enquanto cozinha ou quando sorri dessa forma. Ou a pequena ruga que se forma na testa quando te dou um elogio.' Penso para si mesmo, convencido de que dizer tudo isso era ir muito longe.

- "Bom, espero que continue gostando das panquecas , porque fiz muitas."

- "Nunca são demais para Finn Hudson." – brincou ele, metendo a primeira interia na boca e soltando um suspiro. Havia se esquecido que eram ótimas, em primeiro lugar. Ficaram em silencio um tempo, compartilhando o café da manhã sem conversar. Rachel sentia que eram tantas as coisas que queria lhe perguntar que não sabia por onde começar.

- "Uau, A-Rach... é verdade que consome!" – disse Finn ao ver que Rachel tomava de uma só vez um punhado de comprimidos de diferentes tamanhos e cores.

- "São vitaminas, F-Rod e das reais. Não dessas que eu costumava consumir no segundo ano." – Finn riu tão forte que um par de pedaços de panquecas escaparam da boca dele. "Bom...sim, aí está você." – agregou Rachel, em tom carinhoso.

- "Você está bem? Estive aqui todo esse tempo." – inquiriu Finn, claramente desconcertado.

- "Quando sorri, como agora, ainda posso ver o garoto de dezesseis anos que conheci uma vez." – se explicou ela.

- "Então você sentiu minha falta tanto como eu senti a sua?" – perguntou ele, atacando outra panqueca. Rachel não contestou: se limitou a terminar o chá e olhar ele pelo canto do olho.

Voltaram a ficar calados e ela pensou que o mais estranho era que nem nos momentos de confissão, nem naqueles de silencio, as coisas ficavam incomodas. Sentia, pensando melhor, que os anos para ela e Finn nunca haviam passado. Que aquele não era mais que um café da manhã de segunda, quando esses dez anos haviam sido, como muito, um longo fim de semana. Estava mal desejar tanto beijá-lo, se acomodar em seus braços, se sentar com ele embaixo do calor do sol de outono que se filtrava pelas janelas? Estava mal que gostasse tanto a forma encantadora em que Finn engolia um e outro pedaço de panqueca? Ou que a fizesse sorrir com cada coisa que saia de sua boca? Pensou que não estava ruim se podia controlar, se podia guardar tudo isso até que Finn desse sinais claros de que ele também tinha esse tipo de pensamento na cabeça.

- "Me estranha de tal maneira..." – disse Finn, se limpando com um guardanapo. "... que ainda não tenha retomado os interrogatórios do outro dia."

- "Já te disse. Estou pronta para escutar quando você estiver pronto para contar." – respondeu ela, enquanto colocava os pratos sujos no lava-louças. Aquele simples gesto, essa simples cena cheia de uma cotidianidade nova e natural ao mesmo tempo, deu a Finn a coragem necessária para lhe explicar as coisas, essa coragem que havia esperado durante suas semanas.

- "Ok, estou pronto. Uma pergunta para cada um, o que acha?" – propôs. Rachel concordou com a cabeça e Finn soltou a primeira pergunta.

- "Quem é Roger?"

- "Como sabe dele?" – soltou Rachel, claramente surpreendida.

- "Seu porteiro me perguntou se eu era Roger. Supus que deve ser seu namorado ou algo assim." – se explicou. Rachel riu tão forte que Finn pensou que os pulmões iriam entrar em colapso.

- "Roger é um fã um pouco... excepcional. Foi me ver praticamente em todas minhas funções e disse estar apaixonado por mim. Tem... alguns problemas mentais, por isso geralmente devo trata-lo com cuidado. Sua mãe me manda cartas de desculpas todas as semanas e já está começando a ficar tão assustadora como o próprio filho. Mas é um bom garoto. Só acho que não sabe distinguir entre minha personagem e eu mesma. Já passará." – finalizou.

- "Bom, por experiência digo, não é fácil te esquecer. Se apaixonar por você sim, mas esquecer... é outra história. É impossível." – soltou Finn. O que lhe acontecia? Por que não podia estar com ela sem terminar parecendo um tonto? "Por que não me pergunta você?" – pediu, tratando de passar o momento.

- "Sim... bom..." – não podia pedir para Rachel formular nada nesse momento.

Por acaso Finn acabava de implicar que anda, em algum lugar, continuava sentindo algo por ela? Finn a olhou quase suplicante, como desejando com todas suas forças que aquela confissão ficasse pelo menos em segundo plano e Rachel não pode fazer mais do que obedecer.

- "Como se converteu em pai solteiro? Está divorciado ou..."

- "Melhor... estou viúvo." – respondeu. Lhe disse de forma tão simples e tão clara que Rachel custou a entender o que aquilo resultara, um efeito, tão simples e claro. "Como chegou a Broadway?" – perguntou ele rapidamente, dando por entender que aquela ia ser toda a informação sobre o tema que Rachel ia obter.

- "Sinto muito Finn, eu..." – não se incomodou em lhe responder a pergunta: sua carreira, nesse momento, era algo frívolo e sem sentido ao lado do que ele acabara de lhe contar. Se levantou do tamborete que estava sentada e se aproximou dele. Se olharam por um segundo, até que Rachel o abraçou pelo ombro, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Finn. Por um momento lhe pareceu estranho, como abraçar a um desconhecido, mas então Finn a rodeou pela cintura e... encaixaram. Como duas peças únicas de um quebra-cabeça pouco complicado. Tratou de apertá-lo forte, de transpassar tudo aquilo que não podia formular naquele momento e Finn pareceu entendê-la, porque lhe devolveu o abraço com a mesma força e calor. Notou que oi pequeno suéter que vestia começava a se molhar com as lágrimas que Rachel derramava e sentiu como se algo nele se quebrasse, como se ver ela chorar por ele o fizesse se conectar com sua própria dor, aquela dor que por anos havia escondido em algum lugar remoto de sua alma. Ficaram assim durante vai saber quanto tempo, chorando e se abraçando, sem falar e com a certeza total de que as palavras naquele momento sobrariam.

- "Não chore... por favor..." – pediu ele, quando a dor dela já se fazia insustentável.

- "Não Finn, não entende. Eu... não posso acreditar que algo assim te aconteceu e que eu não estive lá para você, que meus estúpidos sonhos tenham me afastado de todos você, de suas vidas. Finn... qual é o preço que paguei, deixando a todos, vivendo apenas para mim?" – estava tão angustiada e chorava com tanta paixão que outra pessoa teria pensado que exagerava, que era demais. Mas para Finn, que a conhecia perfeitamente, aquela simples reação valia uma imensidão.

- "Rachel, não seja tão dura com você mesma." – suplicou ele. "Se te acalmar, se nos sentarmos e prometer não chorar e manter calada, vou te contar tudo. Eu prometo." – ela concordou e o segurou pela mão para guiá-lo até o sofá. Se limpou com a camisa o suor e com as mãos as lágrimas que ainda tinha no rosto e lhe deu um aperto como sinal de inicio.

- "Laura e eu nos conhecemos na universidade." – começou. "Ambos éramos calouros, mas ela tinha uns anos a mais, já que avia iniciado com várias profissões, mas nunca durava mais de um ano nelas. Durante um tempo eu não... não prestei atenção nela. O Futebol ocupava grande parte do meu horário e sinceramente não queria ter uma relação com ninguém. Em algum ponto acho que ainda nesse momento esperava que algum de nós dois se arrependesse de ter nos separado e tratar de solucionar as coisas." – lhe explicou, como se confessar que ainda depois de terminar de forma fraudulenta ele continuasse a amando, era a coisa mais natural do mundo. Rachel pensou, então, que era assim como Finn via o mundo e que para ela também havia sido difícil superar a ruptura. "De todas formas..:" – continuou ele. "...entrando no segundo ano Blaine e Kurt me convenceram de que deveria deixar de... te esperar. Então convidei Laura para um par de encontros. A verdade seja dita, não funcionou muito. Melhor, não funcionou nem um pouco! Discutíamos por tudo, desde o mais pequeno para o maior e nunca conseguíamos avançar. Eu acho, em retrospectiva, que buscava nela as coisas que havia conseguido em você. Coisas que, sabia com total certeza, nunca ia encontrar em outra mulher." – Rachel sorriu um pouco, lisonjeada. Finn lhe devolveu o sorriso, contente de que ela não chorara. "Também no segundo ano me escolheram como o Quarterback e era muito difícil manter os horários e as práticas em conjunto com uma relação, então nos separamos após poucos meses de termos começado. Durante dois anos fui... bom, o que se pode esperar de um jogador estrela de Futebol Universitário." – lhe explicou, com um meio sorriso.

- "Já te imagino. Festas com líderes de torcida, fraternidades e todas as mulheres chorando por ter uma jaqueta do jogador." – bradou Rachel e Finn não pode evitar sorrir.

- "Sim, algo assim. Enfim..." – continuou e Rachel se aproximou pais dele inconscientemente, tanto que se viu obrigada a colocar suas mãos (que ainda estavam entrelaçadas) em sua própria saia. "Esses anos foram o que qualquer um poderia pedir de seus anos universitários. Kurt já trabalhava em algumas obras universitárias e Blaine e eu o ajudávamos e juntávamos dinheiro para... bom, realmente não seu para que guardávamos, mas ali estava. Nosso apartamento era um desfile do orgulho gay e sendo sincero, não me importava. Me ajudava muito com as mulheres." – Rachel voltou a rir fortemente e Finn pensou que nunca ia se cansar desse riso. Ficou em silencio, a contemplando e ela aproveitou o momento de proximidade emocional para se aproximar mais dele fisicamente. Era como se seus corpos desejassem se sentir, estar perto, comprovar que quem tinha em frente não era um estranho, mas aquele personagem familiar ao que durante tanto tempo haviam ansiado.

- "E o que aconteceu então?" - perguntou Rachel, o convidado a continuar.

- "Então tive um acidente." – ela se sobressaltou e abafou um grito com a mão que tinha livre. "Nada muito grave." – explicou ele, tratando de acalmá-la. "Uma parede falsa da casa de Dorian Gray caiu em cima de mim. A universidade se viu obrigada a me pagar a operação do joelho, operação que saiu mal, por isso os cirurgiões tiveram que me compensar economicamente, o que me converteu em um jovem de 23 anos, com muito dinheiro e nada para fazer da vida. Verá..." – a forma em que apertou a mandíbula antes de falar lhe deu a entender a Rachel, que aquilo tinha um gosto amargo. "... o único que eu havia planejado para mim, era ser jogador de Futebol. O canto, as obras de teatro, a construção de cenários... isso eram passatempos. O que realmente me apaixonava era... lançar essa bola oval em grande velocidade pelo campo." – ela lhe deu um aperto na mão, de forma carinhosa e Finn se atreveu a olhá-la.

- "Sei o que sente. Bom... não é que eu saiba realmente, mas intuiu o que poderia chegar a me passar de perco a voz." – lhe disse e Finn encontrou em seus olhos aquele ponto de entendimento que não havia conseguido encontrar em mais ninguém. Aquilo lhe deu coragem para continuar.

- "Laura e eu voltamos, então. Ela havia conseguido se formar em fotografia e eu a acompanhava nas viagens que costumava fazer. Blaine e eu começamos com o curso para treinadores e por um tempo achei que as coisas estavam bem. Gastei cada centavo em medicinas, consultas, doutores, massagistas... o que fosse. Mas nunca encontrei uma só pessoa que me prometesse soluções. E então, em um outono, me dei por vencido. Recordo perfeitamente o dia: estava sentando no centro do campo, ouvindo um pouco de música e vi esse garoto passar com o uniforme de jogador. Me lembrou a mim, Rachel! De como o uniforme me fazia sentir seguro, protegido de quem sabe o que. Entendi... entendi que eles não me necessitavam. Que eles não era os Titãs, ou o Novas Direções. Que no mundo real não nos esperam com ânsias se chegamos um pouco tarde para as seletivas do Clube Glee." – disse isso com um meio sorriso, como se buscasse cumplicidade. Recordou então que isso poderia ser necessário com outras pessoas, mas não com Rachel. Ela o entendia sempre. "Voltei para o apartamento decidido a ir, a regressar para Lima, a abandonar tudo... e então a encontrei. Estava tão emocionada e gritava tão forte... que me custou uns segundos me dar conta do que era que dizia. 'Estou grávida', me disse mais calma e por um minutos pensei em Quinn Fabray, no tão fácil que havia me enganado ou no pouco inteligente que eu tinha sido então. Mas me bastou processar para saber que isso... isso era real. Que era lógico o coincidente que aquele dia em que eu havia pensado em abandonar tudo, algo assim me acontecia. Eu estava pedindo para encontrar meu lugar no mundo, minha especialidade, minha... profissão. E aí estava. Ia ser pai." – só então ambos se permitiram chorar. Esse choro, porém, era diferente. Era desse tipo de choro que te alcança quando sente que fez as coisas bem, que não poderia pedir nada mais.

- "Finn..." – murmurou ela, o abraçando de novo. Ele se perdeu durante um segundo no cheiro de seu cabelo, no contato da respiração de Rachel em seu pescoço. Sentia como se essa fosse sua medicina, como se a dose de Rachel que havia lhe negado nesses anos começasse a fazer efeito.

- "Por um tempo nos queríamos. Acho que, ao final do dia, já a amava. A amava porque ela tinha me devolvido parte de mim, isso que estava me faltando. Continuamos discutindo e as vezes ela ia e não voltava por um par de dias, mas o importante era que sempre voltava. Até que um dia não o fez." – explicou, novamente dotando tudo com uma simplicidade incrível. Rachel se aproximou dele com mais força, lhe acariciando as costas em pequenos círculos. "Morreu na mesa de cirurgia. Quando os médicos me chamaram, já não havia muito que pudessem fazer. Nunca entendi, por mais que me explicassem, o que era que havia acontecido. Eu apenas sabia que ela não estava, que minha filha corria perigo e que tudo o que me faltava era esperar. Amy... era muito pequena quando os médicos tiraram ela. Tinha apenas seis meses. Lembro que cabia perfeitamente em apenas uma mão minha. O dia em que tirei ela do hospital começou a chorar muito forte e recordo que olhei direto nos olhos dela e lhe pedi que se calasse um segundo... como se ela fosse o suficientemente inteligente para entender. E sabe de uma coisa? Não chorou nunca mais. Não dessa maneira, pelo menos." – finalizou. Voltaram a ficar em silencio pela milionésima vez naquela manhã e Rachel mediu com um pouco de cuidado as palavras que ia dizer.

- "Eu acho..." – começou se separando um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Eu acho que essa menina é a mais sortuda do mundo. Primeiro porque ter você como pai e já te disse que estou segura de que isso só pode ser bom." – Finn sorriu e Rachel pensou que isso era um bom sinal. "E segundo porque ninguém melhor do que você sabe o que é crescer sem um pai ou uma mãe. Você vai entender ela, a acompanhar e cuidar dela melhor do que ninguém por esse mesmo motivo. Você e Kurt e toda sua família. Porque sabem o quão doloroso é perder a um ser querido, especialmente um que não nos deram a oportunidade de conhecer." – explicou. Finn entendeu então o quanto de sua história havia ali, o quanto daquela história compartilhada. Rachel não tratava de consolá-lo com palavras vãs ou não pretendia mentir para ele. Ela estava lhe dizendo que se ele, Kurt e ela mesma haviam conseguido... sua própria filha poderia. Pensou em beijá-la. Pensou que só assim poderia lhe transmitir tudo aquilo que havia pensado nessa semana (e nessas duas semanas em que não havia feito outra coisa que pensar nela). Mas então sentiu seu telefone vibrar e reprimiu uma reclamação ao sentir como Rachel se afastava dele para lhe entregar o aparelho.

- "Não quis olhar, mas é Blaine."

- "Sim... devo atender." – disse ele saindo para varanda para falara. Rachel dedicou esse segundo para tratar de voltar tudo o que havia acontecido nessa última hora, mas claramente os pensamentos lhe batiam de tal forma que não foi capaz de tirar um veredito de tudo aquilo.

- "Tenho que ir. Blaine quer repassar umas planilhas antes do treino, então..." – claramente não encontrava contente com a ideia de ir e Rachel notou pelo tom de sua voz.

Isso lhe deu ainda mais vontade de lhe pedir para ficar.

- "Sim... eu também tenho coisas para fazer então... não se preocupe." – inventou, tratando de não parecer desesperada. Finn pegou sua jaqueta e caminhou até a porta.

- "Acha que... se incomodaria se eu voltar a passar aqui amanhã? – lhe perguntou, esperançado.

- "Não se você trouxer o café da manhã." – contestou ela, com o mesmo tom.

- "De acordo, é um trato." – disse. Se aproximou para beijá-la, mas mudou de opinião no último minuto e a beijou na testa.

- "Até amanhã, Finn." – murmurou ela.

- "Até amanhã, Rachel." – respondeu ele. Enquanto fechou a porta, ambos soltaram um suspiro.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Eu simplesmente AMO reviewa! Então não esquecem de deixar aqui ok? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- "Te digo Kurt, estou mais que perdido." – protestou Finn, levando até a boca meio bife que estava comendo.

- "Não entendo. Fez algum movimento oficial?" – ele perguntou, com certa expressão de asco: ainda depois de todos esses anos não conseguia tolerar os hábitos alimentares de Finn.

- "Bom..." – continuou, uma vez que conseguiu engolir. "sempre digo a ela que está bonita e as vezes a abraço ou... seguro a mão dela. E conversamos... por horas. É sério, conversamos de tudo. Te juro Kurt, é como se não tivesse passado todos esses anos."

- "Mas passaram irmão." – respondeu com uma careta estranha.

- "A que se refere?"

- "Bom Finn, nós crescemos. Talvez para a Rachel de dezesseis anos bastava que diga que está bonita ou que segure a mão dela, ou inclusive que tomem café juntos todas as manhãs..."

- "Já foram duas semanas consecutivas, sem interrupções."

- "O ponto é..." – retomou Kurt, fazendo pouco caso da interrupção. "... que talvez para essa Rachel não basta isso. Talvez ela queira algo mais."

- "Como o que?" – perguntou Finn, terminando o prato de uma vez.

- "Leve ela para jantar, proponha uma saída, convide para uma partida, para uma festa. Compre algo para ela. Ou, em caso de buscar realmente um efeito novo, fale da mesma forma que está falando comigo. Ela é Rachel, vai entender." – falou Kurt, finalizando também a incrível salada que havia pedido. Se limpou delicadamente a comissura dos lábios e voltou a palavra. "Já pensou no que vai falar para Amy ou... quando vai apresentá-las?"

- "Sim... sim... estive pensando. Acho que poderia convidá-la para o aniversário da Amy. É em um par de semanas e está muito entusiasmada. Realmente quer conhecê-la, mesmo eu quase não tendo falado dela com minha filha." – respondeu.

- "Nem me fale. Esse Cd de Wicked deve estar gasto a essas alturas." – ambos sorriram, enquanto a garçonete servia a sobremesa.

- "Não é um pouco... estranho que eu esteja penando em tudo isso quando na realidade não aconteceu nada entre nós? Quero dizer... nem sequer nos beijamos e eu já penso que estou..."

- "Voltando a se apaixonar por ela?" – o ajudou Kurt. Finn não contestou. "Veja, para um par de seres humanos normais seria louco. Irreal. Inclusive um pouco... obsessivo. Mas você e Rachel não são (e nunca serão) um par de seres humanos desse tipo. São... especiais. Como as grandes e verdadeiras histórias de amo." – lhe explicou, como se estivesse relatando o final de algum filme da Drew Berrimore. Finn se manteve em silencio: ainda quando Kurt estava um pouco louco, geralmente costumava ter razão. As vezes demasiada razão para o gosto de Finn.

- "Gostou da comida?" – perguntou Finn nervoso. Rachel concordou com um sorriso, enquanto devorava o último pedaço de seu bolo de chocolate vegetariano.

- "Gosto de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Diferente." – explicou ela. Finn inalou: aquele era o momento adequado para dizer para ela aquilo que havia praticado durante dias, aquilo pelo qual havia gastado a metade do seu salário nesse restaurante e em um buquê de flores. Esticou sua mão sobre a mesa, buscando a de Rachel e sorriu ao sentir o contato. Talvez com um pouco de sorte, a pequena poça de suor da palma de sua mão deixaria ela entender que iria fazer uma confissão em breve.

- "Rach..." – começou, para chamar sua atenção e pode sentir com ela ficava um pouco tensa. "essas últimas semanas estive pensando muito... em nós. Em como aconteceram as coisas. E acho que... que merecemos uma segunda oportunidade." – lhe explicou, buscando seu olhar.

- "É mais uma... décima segunda oportunidade, né?" – contestou ela em tom de brincadeira.

Ele também sorriu.

- "Ao que me refiro é que... sinto uma conexão com você que não senti em anos. Não, pelo menos, desde que estávamos juntos. E isso... isso deve significar algo." – continuou ele. Ela o olhou por um segundo e o sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

- "Significa que algumas coisas não mudam... e outras mudam o justo e necessário." – lhe explicou em um sussurro. Finn parecia confuso, por isso Rachel se apressou a continuar. "Significa que ainda vejo em você aquele garoto pelo qual me apaixonei há tempos. E essa parte de mim que ainda tem dezesseis anos sempre vai te querer. Não posso evitar." – Finn concordou, entendendo perfeitamente a que se referia. Rachel continuou. "O estranho Finn é que nessas semanas comecei a conhecer o homem em que você se converteu. E esse homem... é mais interessante que aquele garoto de dezesseis anos."

- "É?"

- "Sim. Muito mais interessante."

- "Então... não acha que vamos muito rápido? Está bem que nos sintamos como nos sentimos?" – soltou ele, aliviado.

- "Nós temos nossos próprios tempos." – respondeu ela. Se olharam por um momento, pensando nas implicâncias do que acabaram de dizer. Pagaram a conta em silencio e assim também se dirigiram para o apartamento de Rachel.

- "Queria ficar..." – disse ele, a acompanhando até a porta. "... mas a babá deve ir meia noite, então..."

- "Então deve voltar para seu lar, fazer o que melhor faz." – finalizou Rachel. "Sabe..." – agregou, olhando ele diretamente nos olhos. "pode me beijar se quiser."

- "Sim , eu quero." – respondeu ele se aproximando os poucos centímetros que os separavam. Bastou que seus lábios se encontrassem para que ambos perdessem o sentido do tempo e do espaço.

Para que Finn a rodeassem fortemente pela cintura, tão forte para levantá-la uns centímetros do chão e nivelando seus rostos. Rachel colocou os braços no pescoço dele, sorrindo e sentindo os lábios de Finn sorrir contra os dela. Havia valido a pena. Havia valido os anos de sonhos confusos, de noites solitárias e de beijar outros lábios só para certificar em cada um deles de que nada era como isso, que nenhuma mulher daria a Finn tudo aquilo que Rachel era capaz de dar em apenas um beijo e que nenhum homem faria ela sentir tão querida, tão cuidada e tão desejada como Finn. Se soltaram apenas quando suas gargantas começaram a incomodar pela falta de ar.

- "Anota isso em segundo lugar depois de ser pai." – murmurou ela, ainda um pouco agitada.

- "O que acha que aprendi em todos esses anos de universidade?" – respondeu ele, antes de voltar a beijá-la.

- "Tenho que me acostumar ao Senhor Hudson ou é só apenas mais um do monte de admiradores que não passam do primeiro encontro?" – perguntou o porteiro quando Finn e Rachel se separaram e ela entrou no prédio.

- "Até amanhã Barry." – respondeu ela com um sorriso, junto quando a porta do elevador se fechava.

- "Obrigada Adam. Nos vemos amanhã." – disse Rachel, enquanto subia em seu carro e ligava o celular. Uma função a menos, pensou se olhando no reflexo de um dos vidros da rua. O telefone vibrou com tanta frequência que Rachel se viu obrigada a contestar a ligação.

- "Deve me ajudar Rachel, estou perdido." – contestou a voz de Finn quando sentiu o cumprimento de Rachel no telefone.

- "O que aconteceu? Por que murmura?"

- "Tenho um jogo em meia hora e não consegui alguém para cuidar da Amy e não posso deixá-la sozinha. Blaine estará comigo e Kurt está de viagem e não posso trazer ela porque está fazendo muito fri..."

- "Ei ei... acalme-se! Eu cuidarei dela." – o interrompeu ela, com um tom caloroso.

- "Faria isso por mim?"

- "Já fiz muitíssimo mais por gente menos importante, então isso não será nada de outro mundo." – explicou. Podia sentir como Finn relaxava do outro lado da linha.

- "Quando chegar aqui te darei o maior abraço da sua vida." – prometeu, quase risonho.

- "Oh... isso é genial! Acho que a ânsia me fará quebrar com todas as leis de trânsito."

Dez minutos depois Finn cumpria sua promessa ao apertá-la em seus braços quando Rachel cruzou a porta de entrada do pequeno apartamento.

- "Ok, eu também senti sua falta, mas está começando a me asfixiar." – se queixou ela e sua voz quase não foi escutada entre as profundezas do corpo de Finn. Ele lhe deu um pequeno beijo, em forma de agradecimento, antes de pegar suas chaves e sua mala para sair.

- "Amy já está dormindo, então não te significará nenhum problema. Tem bastante comida na geladeira se tiver fome." – lhe explicou, colocando a jaqueta. Rachel respondeu com um gesto afirmativo, enquanto o apressava até a porta. Finn parou em seco. "Prometo te recompensar por isso, sério." – murmurou.

- "Vá e ganhe esse jogo e eu pensarei em minha recompensa." – respondeu, o segurando pela gola da jaqueta para nivelar seus rotos e beija-lo novamente. Por um momento Finn esqueceu por completo que existia uma coisa chamada Futebol Americano, mas quando Rachel se afastou, ele voltou a se colocar na pele de treinador.

- "Vale um 'quebre a perna' no mundo dos esportes?" – perguntou enquanto ele chamava o elevador.

- "Vale no nosso." – contestou ele, lhe devolvendo um sorriso.

Rachel se jogou no cômodo sofá quando colocou a lasanha congelada no microondas e se atreveu a tirar os sapatos. Até esse momento não havia prestado realmente atenção no lugar como um todo (Finn havia ocupado seus cinco sentidos). Passeou pelo lugar olhando os quadros com fotos nas paredes. Aquela, mais que uma casa, era um museu de Amy Hudson e Rachel conteve o riso ao recordar que a casa de seus próprios pais era um pouco assim também.

Amy com Finn em um jogo de futebol, Amy com Finn na Disneylandia, Amy sozinha, Amy com Burt e Carole (claramente para eles a idade não passava), Amy e Kurt disfarçados de pinguins e uma Amy engraçada com a cara toda pintada. Espiou a pilha de DVD's que Finn tinha ao lado da televisão, buscando algo interessante para ver.

Filmes infantis, jogadas de futebol, concertos de rock, mais filmes infantis... Estava se dando por vencida quando um pequeno envelope de papel lhe chamou a atenção: ali, escrita com a alvoroçada letra de Finn, estavam as palavras 'Novas Direções'. Rachel colocou o DVD no reprodutor no preciso momento em que o microondas anunciava que seu jantar estava pronto.

_- "Isso é a Regional de 2011 e meu nome é Finn Hudson." _– disse o Finn do vídeo, se focando torpemente no rosto. Rachel reconheceu no mesmo instante o vestuário: os meninos estavam com camisas e calças pretas com uma gravata branca e elas estavam com vestidos brancos com alguns detalhes em preto. Podia ver Lauren Zizes no fundo, engolindo quem sabe que exótico doce e sentia o riso contagioso de Tina e Mercedes como trilha sonora. "_Aquele é meu irmão Kurt e essa é Rachel." _– continuou apontando com a câmera. Kurt ainda estava com seu uniforme do Warbler. Ele e Rachel pareciam estar entrosados em uma conversa muito interessante.

_- "Pode deixar isso? Me deixa nervosa." – _se queixou a voz de Santana Lopez. Bastou com isso para que Finn focasse diretamente nos olhos dela.

_- "Essa é Santana. Pelo pouco que escutaram dela saberão como é queixosa. Diga pra gente Santana, o que espera dessa noite?"_ – lhe perguntou Finn.

_- "Que... ganhemos."_ – respondeu em voz baixa, como se admitir aquilo significasse o mais doloroso do mundo. Nesse momento as luzes apagaram e a sala se encheu de ansiedade.

_- "Muito bem, aí vai os Warblers. Boa sorte!" _– Finn murmurou para Kurt quando ele passou ao seu lado. Imediatamente Finn buscou Rachel com a câmera, para encontrá-la no extremo oposto da sala, falando consigo mesma. _"Agora verão Rachel Berry em seu estado natural." – _explicou, se aproximando mais, passando ao lado de Artie que cumprimentou alegremente para a câmera.

Quando chegou até onde ela estava, Rachel pode ver claramente a sim mesma pela primeira vez desde que o vídeo havia começado (e pela primeira vez em muitos anos). Finn lhe perguntou se estava nervosa e ela contestou que um pouco, mas que as verdadeiras estrelas não costumam ficar. Finn riu tanto diante esse comentário, que a câmera perdeu o focou por uns segundos.

_- "Não sei se está nervosa, mas está muito linda. Isso eu posso te assegurar."_ – murmurou ele, como se a câmera não estivesse ligada. A Rachel do vídeo contestou com um sorriso. A Rachel espectadora estava tão compenetrada com aquelas recordações que quase perde a pequeno vozinha que tossiu para chamar sua atenção. Ao se virar, Rachel encontrou com o brilhante rosto de Amy Hudson lhe devolvendo o olhar.

- "Olá." – foi tudo o que atinou em dizer, enquanto pausava o vídeo. Amy não respondeu em seguida, no que se limitou a olha-la por uns segundos.

- "Você não é a Mary, minha babá." – disse mais para si mesma do que para Rachel.

- "Não, não sou. Eu sou Rac..."

- "Tão pouco é meu tio Kurt, isso é certo." – continuou Amy, examinando ela determinada.

- "Não, claro que não sou Kurt. Sua babá não pode vir então seu pa..."

- "Já sei quem é! É a bruxa da caixinha!" – interrompeu Amy uma vez mais, dessa vez muito entusiasmada. Rachel a olhou desconcertada por um segundo, que foi o que demorou Amy para sair correndo até seu quarto e voltar com algo entre suas mãos. Se sentou ao lado dela no sofá e Rachel reconheceu imediatamente a caixinha a qual Amy se referia.

- "Sim, essa sou eu. De fato, esse é meu autógrafo. Eu sou Rachel!" – se apresentou, deixando o CD que havia autografado para Finn na mesinha de centro e estendendo uma mão para Amy.

- "Sou Amy Hudson." – respondeu segurando sua mão.

- "Um prazer te conhecer Amy Hudson." – disse Rachel, contendo o riso ao ver a forma em que Amy se apresentava.

- "É muito mais bonita em pessoa que na caixinha." – murmurou, olhando embelezada.

- "Bom, obrigada! Você é muito mais bonita do que nas fotos." – respondeu Rachel, lhe devolvendo o elogio. Voltaram a ficar em silencio por um tempo e Rachel pensou que poderia ouvir os pensamentos de Amy batendo em sua cabeça. A menina esticou de repente a mão, acariciando uma das bochechas de Rachel e ela se sentiu corar um pouco.

- "É real, né?" – lhe perguntou Amy, quase com temor da resposta. Aí sim Rachel não pode conter o riso.

- "Sim, sou real. Seu papai tinha esse jogo e sua babá não pode vir, então lhe fiz o favor de cuidar de você por essa noite. Acha bom?" – lhe perguntou.

- "Sim. Acho bom." – contestou a menina, ainda estudando ela com muita determinação.

Rachel pensou que era muito mais parecida a Finn do que tinha parecido em um primeiro momento.

- "Realmente é amiga do meu papai. Eu achei que estava mentindo pra mim." – confessou.

- "Sim. Sou amiga do seu papai e de seus tios também. De fato, estava olhando esse vídeo em que estamos tosos." – lhe explicou apontando para a imagem congelada na tela, de uma Rachel de 17 anos.

- "Posso ver com você?" – pediu Amy, com um tom de súplica que fez com que fosse impossível para Rachel dizer que não.

- "Bom... suponho que não tem nada de mal nisso, né?" – disse levando o prato sujo para a pia. Buscou uma garrafa de água para ela e um suco de maçã para a menina e voltou a se sentar no sofá. Amy havia desaparecido novamente e voltou um momento depois com uma pequena coberta, um travesseiro e um coelho cor de rosa. Se sentou delicadamente ao lado de Rachel, praticamente se sentando em seu colo e estendeu a coberta sobre as pernas de ambas.

- "Pode segurar o Bonnie se quiser." – murmurou, lhe dando o pequeno animal. Rachel o segurou agradecida e colocou novamente o vídeo.

- "Bom, essa é a Regional do Clube Glee de uns anos atrás. Esse é seu papai, mas ele você já conhece e essa sou eu. Sou mais bonita agora, verdade?" – perguntou. Amy concordou, com o olhar fixo na tela da TV. Para Rachel lhe pareceu extremamente terna a forma em que enrugava a testa, como se estivesse utilizando todas suas forças para gravar a maior quantidade possível de informação em seu córtex cerebral. Lhe recordou tanto a Finn que não pode se conter e passou um de seus braços pelos ombros da menina para trazer ela mais para perto. Ela sorriu e se acomodou mais a lateral de Rachel. "Essa é Quinn Fabray e essa é Tina Cohen Chang..."

- "Esse é Puck! E essa é Mercedes!" – gritou Amy, claramente entusiasmada ao reconhecer os rostos dos que agora apareciam no vídeo.

- "Claramente a eles já conhece." – disse Rachel com um sorriso. As luzes do vídeo voltaram a piscar e a sala se encheu de ansiedade novamente. Viu como a Rachel do vídeo dava os últimos retoques no vestido, enquanto trocava abraços nervosos com o resto dos integrantes. Finn lhe entregou a câmera para o Senhor Schuester e se aproximou de Rachel para prerapar a saída.

- "Quebre a perna!" – lhe disse ele.

- "Ei também te amo!" – contestou ela, o beijando rapidamente. Os primeiros acordes de 'Here, There and Everywhere' começaram a tocar. Finn e Rachel entraram em cena. Rachel havia se esquecido o quão bom eram em primeiro lugar. A forma em que suas vozes se acoplavam, o calor com que se olhavam, as torpes porém ternas tentativas de Finn de seguir os passos de dança, seu próprio rosto cheio de um brilho inigualável. Enquanto o resto do clube entrou em cena, sentiu como a pele se eriçava. Era isso. Ali estavam. Rachel esqueceu por um momento que Amy estava ali e soltou um par de lágrimas ao ouvir Sam e Santana se unindo a ela e Finn para a última nota. O público estourou em aplausos e também Amy o fez. Havia pulado com tanto entusiasmo que quase cai do sofá.

- "Isso esteve fantástico! Tem mais disso?" – lhe perguntou com os olhos brilhosos. Rachel bateu no lugar vazio no sofá, a convidando para se sentar. Amy não voltou a levantar pelo resto da apresentação e inclusive ficou extremamente nervosa quando um dos juízes titubeou uns instantes para declarar o Novas Direções como ganhadores.

- "Bravo, bravo! Incrível!" – gritou a menina, agora pulando do sofá e dando umas voltas pela sala ao grito de 'Novas Direções'.

- "Me alegro que tenha gostado." – disse Rachel, começando a lavar os pratos que havia utilizado antes. Amy empurrou uma cadeira para onde Rachel se encontrava e subiu nela para ficar no nível dela.

- "Canta muito bonito. Sério. E meu papai também! Não sabia que ele podia cantar." – disse a menina, com uma voz muito fraca, como se ofendesse que seu pai não tivesse compartilhado essa informação com ela.

- "Finn não canta?" – perguntou Rachel, confusa.

- "Bom... as vezes quando está no banheiro ou vamos no carro. Mas não é o mesmo. No vídeo cantava muito melhor." – se queixou, cruzando seus pequenos braços sobre seu peito.

- "Talvez deva apenas pedir. Eu costumava fazer isso." – confessou, secando as mãos na velha calça jeans que vestia.

- "Sim...sim, eu vou fazer isso. Vou pedir pra ele cantar para mim e não poderá me dizer que não, porque em duas semanas é meu aniversário e deve fazer o que eu digo." – finalizou. Rachel soltou uma gargalhada e Amy também sorriu um pouco. Esfregou os olhos, cansada e desceu da cadeira para voltar para o sofá. Rachel a seguiu, se deixando cair ao seu lado. Ficaram uns minutos em silencio e Rachel pode sentir como Amy (que já estava aconchegada ao seu lado, abraçada a seu coelho de pelúcia) ia cedendo ao cansaço.

- "Eu gosto disso. Estar com garotas. Estar com você..." – murmurou, antes de dormir.

Rachel se recostou um pouco mais no sofá, fechou os olhos e pensou antes de dormir, que aparentemente os Hudson tinham uma capacidade nata de fazer ela se sentir bem, em casa.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Eu simplesmente AMO review! Então não esquecem de deixar aqui ok? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Finn abriu lentamente a porta se entrada, temendo despeertar tanto Amy como Rachel. Supôs que, por passar das 2 horas da manhã, ambas estariam dormindo. E estava certo, já que quando colocou um pé no interior, viu as duas dormindo ali, no sofá da pequena sala, como se fossem amigas íntimas ou se conhecessem há séculos. Se aproximou aos poucos, deixando suas coisas na prateleira. Não pode conter o riso que cresceu em seu rosto ao ver o quão ternas eram as duas ali, compartilhando uma coberta que dava apenas para uma.

Esticou sua mão para acariciar o cabelo de Amy e ela se moveu um pouco em sonho.

Quando a segurou para levá-la para seu quarto, Rachel acordou.

- "Ola!" – "murmurou muito devagar. Finn levou um dedo aos lábios, em sinal de silencio e Rachel concordou enquanto reprimia um bocejo.

- "Papai? A Rachel pode vir outro dia? Me agrada muito." – disse Amy de forma preguiçosa.

- "Agora durma, amanhã conversamos." – ordenou Finn, lhe dando um beijo de boa noite. Quando voltou para a cozinha, encontrou Rachel já preparando um chá.

- "Como foi?" – perguntou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- "Ganhamos. Mas meu Quarterback foi pego no teste de drogas, então eu tive que ficar para preencher papeis. Lamento ter feito você esperar tanto." – se desculpou, no mesmo tom.

- "Não lamente, passei muito bem." – disse, lhe entregando uma xícara e se sentando ao seu lado. Finn segurou a mão livre de Rachel sobre a mesa e ela lhe deu um pequeno aperto.

- "Quer dizer que se deram bem? O que fizeram?" – questionou, tomando o primeiro gole do chá.

- "Vimos essa gravação das Regionais de 2011, então possivelmente Amy agora vai te exigir que cante vinte e quatro horas por dia." – lhe explicou, enquanto o imitava e tomava um gole de chá. Finn sorriu e Rachel considerou que estava com um humor suficientemente bom para lhe fazer perguntas. "Por que... por que não canta mais? Não me diga que desperdiçou anos de treinamento com Rachel Berry para terminar sendo um cantor de chuveiro." – brincou.

Finn encolheu os ombros.

- "Acho que na realidade gostava de cantar... com você. Com todos você, né?" – se corrigiu, tratando de apaziguar um pouco sua imagem de pobre apaixonado sem consolo. Rachel não contestou, porém decidiu terminar sua xícara e segurar a mão de Finn. Ele fez o mesmo até que não pode conter os bocejos e deitou dramaticamente sobre a mesa, fazendo com que Rachel reprimisse uma gargalhada.

- "Talvez eu devo ir..." – falou ela. Finn se incorporou de repente e Rachel achou que fosse impossível que ficasse mais lindo, com seu rosto ternamente triste e seu cabelo saindo por todos os lados.

- "Poderia... poderia ficar. Digo... não quero que esteja sozinha na rua a essa hora. Poderia dormir aqui e ir amanhã antes de tomar café da manhã. Ou depois... ou..." – o brilho de esperança que havia em seus olhos deu a entender para Rachel que tudo o que Finn queria era estar com ela, nada mais que isso.

- "Para qualquer outro homem eu diria que não. Não saímos propriamente, mais do que uma vez Hudson." – lhe disse, sem olhar para ele.

- "Não faremos nada, sério. Não me atreveria a fazer porque... bom, não nos vemos há muito tempo e essa é minha casa e minha filha está aqui..." – Rachel o silenciou ao colocar sua mão na corada bochecha do rapaz.

- "Tem algo que possa usar? Essa calça jeans não é para passar a noite." – murmurou. O sorriso de Finn não pode ficar mais brilhante.

Como podia ter esquecido tudo aquilo? Como era possível que tivesse apagado aqueles detalhes? Pouco recordava Rachel do vídeo que havia visto umas horas antes. Havia apagado de sua mente os rostos quem havia sido sua família, igual que o incomparável som de todas seus vozes se unindo em uma. Como podia ter se esquecido da forma em que se sentia ao estar com Finn? Como era possível que tivesse esquecido o que sentia agora, ao colocar uma de sua velha camisa, com a certeza de que ao cruzar a porta estaria ali, a esperando? Era uma espécie de corrente de adrenalina passando por suas veias, como se seu próprio coração quisesse pular de seu peito e correr até os pés do gigante que esperava no outro quarto. Acomodou um pouco o cabelo, mas ano muito: todas aquelas manhãs de café da manhã pouco planejadas, haviam lhe ensinado que Finn ainda preferia ver ela em seu estado natural. Se olhou no espelho pela última vez e sorriu: era como se estivesse vendo a si mesma pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Saiu do quarto para encontrá-lo incomodamente sentado na cama, revisando uns papeis.

- "São as jogadas de hoje." – se explicou. Rachel assentiu, brincando nervosamente com a barra da grande camisa que Finn havia lhe emprestado e que chegava até seus joelhos. Se aproximou até onde ele se encontrava e quando acariciou uma bochecha dele pode sentir como todo o nervosismo abandonava seu corpo. Finn a puxou pelo braço, para encostá-la ao seu lado da cama e apagou a luz.

- "Isso é como uma espécie de Deja Vu." – murmurou ela, buscando seu rosto na escuridão. Viu os olhos de Finn brilhar de surpresa, abaixo a tênue luz que entrava pela janela. Se aproximou mais, para poder abaixar mais ainda a voz. "Me lembra daquelas noites em que você escapulia pela minha janela e ficávamos murmurando na escuridão para que meus pais não acordassem, até que ficássemos dormindo. Exceto que hora que não temos que escapar e na realidade tratamos de não acordar sua filha."

- "Algumas coisas não mudam e outras mudam o justo e necessário. Não é isso que você me disse?" – inquiriu ele, a abraçando pela cintura.

- "Me alegra que preste atenção em mim e que entenda o que eu digo. Essa é uma das coisas que mudou o justo e necessário." – disse ela, se aproximando o suficiente para recostar um pouco sobre ele.

- "Você já não é tão controladora."

- "Você tem uma barba."

- "Continua sendo um pouco mandona."

- "Já não é ingênuo."

- "Lembra aqueles dias em que nossos problemas eram... Santana Lopez e Jesse St James?" – disse ele contendo o riso.

- "Ainda nesses dias... tinha uma incrível fé em nós. Em que cedo ou tarde terminaríamos entendendo que essas não eram mais que pequenas coisas ao lado do... do que tínhamos." – confessou, aproveitando a falta de iluminação, assim desse modo Finn não veria quando havia se corado.

- "Alguma vez se pergunta o que teria acontecido se não tivéssemos nos separado?" – questionou, acariciando distraidamente o cabelo.

- "A primeira vez, a última ou todas do meio?"

- "Não sei, escolha uma."

- "Antes costumava pensar que talvez havia sido um erro. Mas desde que voltamos a nos encontrar... não sei, isso mudou." – disse. Finn não pode evitar sorrir.

- "Ainda quando sofri muito, faria tudo de volta. Pense, estar separados me deu uma filha e te deu sua carreira. Agora... nos encontramos e fazemos um Mash-up incrível de nossas vidas. Se em um par de anos separados conseguimos isso, o que falta daqui pra frente estando juntos... seremos invencíveis." – disse com um tom melodramático, como de vilão de desenho animado. Rachel ficou em silencio: era estranho (e em certo ponto assustador) ter esse nível de conexão e de entendimento com Finn. Era estranho que essas mesmas ideias tivessem cruzado pela cabeça dela na semana anterior e que nenhum dos dois a considera louca. Mas, pensando melhor, para as pessoas estranhas como eles acontece, geralmente, coisas estranhas.

- "Se quiser dormir, eu posso ir para o sofá." – propôs.

- "Não. Fique!" – murmurou Rachel se aproximando para beijá-lo. Finn se surpreendeu ao princípio, mas respondeu imediatamente ao segurá-la pela cintura e rodá-la na cama, para abraça-la mais forte. Sentiu os lábios de Rachel abrir, buscando o preciso lugar aonde sabia que encontraria e não duvidou em aprofundar o beijo quando sentiu seus pequenos dedos empurrando na nuca, o convidando para ser livre e fazer o que quisesse.

- "Não tem uma leve ideia do quanto senti sua falta." – lhe murmurou entre os beijos, sentindo como seus lábios se contornavam em um sorriso.

- "Pode ser que tenha uma impressão remota." – lhe contestou, beijando a linha da mandíbula. Lhe deu um último beijo, mais doce que os demais, tratando de transmitir aquelas coisas que não se animavam ainda de sair de sua boca e se virou na cama para abraça-lo de novo e se preparar para dormir.

- "Sabe? Essa barba tem que ir." – sussurrou depois de uns minutos. Finn tratou de fingir de dormido, mas Rachel pode sentir como seu peito continha uma gargalhada.

O som do alarme do relógio despertador irrompeu o quarto e Finn pode sentir como o pequeno corpo de Rachel se estremecia, se assustando com a repentina mudança de ambiente.

- "Sinto muito." – murmurou ele, esticando seu longo braço para apagar o pequeno aparelho.

- "Que horas são?" – perguntou ela, ainda sem abrir os olhos, se aproximando mais dele inconscientemente.

- "São sete da manhã." – respondeu, lhe beijando uma bochecha.

- "Deveria ir antes de que Amy acorde. Não quero... te gerar problemas." – propôs.

- "Mas se eu já acordei." – disse uma pequena vozinha, do outro lado da cama.

Ambos se levantaram de repente, para encontrar a pequena Amy, em seu pijama e abraçada com seu coelho rosa, recostada sobre o extremo oposto do colchão que Finn e Rachel não tinham ocupado. Finn esfregou rapidamente os olhos, soltando um som entre um suspiro e uma gargalhada. Rachel tratou de se separar tanto dele que quase cai da cama.

- "Bom dia Amy." – lhe disse seu pai, a beijando na bochecha da mesma forma que havia beijado Rachel minutos antes.

- "Bom dia papai." – respondeu ela, se apressando para se sentar no vazio que deixavam as pernas de Finn. Rachel se sentiu, de repente, fora de lugar e pouco vestida. Tentou, em vão, que a camisa com que havia dormido lhe cobrisse até os pés. "Bom dia Rachel." – disse Amy se esticando para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

- "Bom... bom dia Amy." – contestou ela, acariciando a cabeça da menina.

- "Bom, já que Rachel está aqui, talvez ela queira nos acompanhar no café da manhã. Ela prepara umas panquecas sensacionais." – Finn explicou para sua filha e os olhos dela brilharam de emoção.

- "Sim! Por favor Rachel, fique! Por favor!" – suplicou Amy, juntando suas pequenas mãozinhas em sinal de súplica.

- "Suponho que não se pode dizer que não para isso, né?" – disse, dando uma olhada fulminante para Finn.

- "Por que não vai para seu quarto e me espera lá, Amy? Já vou te vestir o uniforme da escola." – ordenou Finn e Amy obedeceu instantaneamente. "Veja, se não quiser ficar está bem. Entendo que isso possa ser... um pouco estranho." – disse para Rachel, enquanto se certificou que Amy não estava atrás da porta.

- "Pois então não tivesse me vendido como a melhor cozinheira do mundo na frente da sua filha! Se vou agora, romperei o coração dela!" – contestou, ficando de pé e buscando sua roupa. Entrou no banheiro, mas Finn conseguiu entrar antes que ela fechasse a porta.

- "Está brava?" – murmurou, a rodeando com os braços e a aproximando dele. Pode sentir como Rachel concordava com uma das bochechas acariciando seu peito. "Sinto muito. Juro que não pensei. Amy e eu não estamos acostumados a ter companhia." – se desculpou, lhe beijando a cabeça.

- "Primeiro, terá que deixar de me abraçar cada vez que tenhamos uma discussão ou vai ganhar sempre." – contestou ela, se separando um pouco e apontando para ele de forma ameaçadora com o dedo. "Segundo, prometa que nunca mais utilizará sua filha para me persuadir com algo. É cem vezes mais irresistível que você. Finn, estou falando sério, não ria!" – protestou ao ver o sorriso dele aumentava com cada palavra que saia de sua boca.

- "Não rio, é só que havia me esquecido o quão linda é quando faz essa cara de... mandona." – se explicou, a abraçando ainda mais forte.

- "E essa seria uma forma um pouco mais sofisticada de romper com a regra número um." – disse ela.

- "Não voltará a acontecer, prometo." – respondeu ele, selando o trato com um beijo.

- "Lave os dentes. E deve deixar de ser um bom pai todo o tempo quando estiver perto de mim, porque está se tornando irresistível." – protestou ela, tratando com todas suas forças não sorrir e empurrando ele para fora do banheiro para poder se trocar. Meia hora mais tarde Finn entrava na cozinha depois de mudar Amy e tomar seu banho, para encontrar as duas garotas conversando animadamente.

- "Do que falam?" – questionou, enquanto Rachel lhe entregava uma xícara de café e um par de panquecas.

- "Da sua barba. Eu não gosto." – respondeu Amy, com a boca tão cheia de comida que alguns pedaços caíram na sai listrada que vestia.

- "Eu também não." – murmurou Rachel, revisando seu telefone.

- "Por que isso me cheira a complô?" – disse Finn, batendo carinhosamente na cabeça de sua filha. Amy olhou para Rachel pelo canto do olho, sorrindo e ela lhe respondeu com um piscar cúmplice.

Finn não pode evitar conter um sorriso.

- "Bom... nos vemos." – disse Finn, uma vez que os três desceram até a calçada para se despedirem. Lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, se detendo um pouco e Rachel corou.

- "Adeus Rachel. E pode vir quando quiser, gostei muito de você." – disse Amy, ficando na ponta dos pés para lhe beijar na bochecha, também.

- "Sim, talvez podemos sair as duas com Kurt algum dia... deixar seu pai e Blaine fazer 'coisas de homens'." – propôs, enquanto subia no carro. Os olhos da menina brilharam de emoção e Rachel pode escutar como Amy enchia seu pai com planos futuro para elas e Kurt. Rachel sorriu: talvez tinha conseguido se vingar de Finn um pouco.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Eu simplesmente AMO review! Então não esquecem de deixar aqui ok? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rachel entrou na sala enquanto cruzou o marco da porta. Desembrulhou as cartas que havia pegado na entrada e apertou o botão do caixa de mensagem do telefone.

"_Você tem duas mensagens novas. Mensagem um." – _disse a voz computadorizada.

- "Olá? Tio, acho que isso não está funcionando." – disse a voz da pequena Amy. Rachel sorriu.

- "Só fale princesa. Ela escutará a mensagem mais tarde." – explicou a voz de Kurt.

- "Bom... Rachel sou eu Amy Hudson, não sei se lembra de mim. Espero que sim, porque eu sim lembro de você e gostei muito das suas panquecas. Eh... no domingo é meu aniversario e o tio Kurt está arrumando uma festa e eu gostaria que você vem, porque Sammy Adams não acredita que você é minha amiga e está me chamando de mentirosa. Então se você vir pode mostrar pra ela que não sou. Tio Kurt vai te mandar o convite por... por e-mail. Mas seria genial se você vir. Realmente me agrada muito e meu papai também."

- "Me agrada também!" – protestou a voz de Kurt.

- "Está bem, está bem. Tio Kurt disse que você também agrada ele. Bom... adeus Rachel. Espero que venha." – disse com sua pequena e entusiasmada voz. "Não precisa trazer um presente... apenas venha." – finalizou murmurando. Rachel sorriu e tirou seu telefone para comprovar que não tinha nada para fazer no domingo e que poderia ir a festa.

- "Rach, sou eu Finn." – disse a voz dele, correspondente a segunda mensagem. "Escuta, sei que Amy te ligou essa tarde e sinto muito. Claramente Kurt se colocou ao lado dela. Se não puder vir... não se preocupe. Ela entenderá. Claro que desejaria que venha, mas entendo que está cumprindo seus deveres e... bom, pense. Espero te ver." – Rachel sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir a voz de Finn e a forma nervosa em que ele falava. Discou seu número no telefone, olhando a hora.

- "A que horas busca Amy na escola?" – perguntou antes de que ele dissesse algo.

- "Mais ou menos em... meia hora. Por que?" – lhe respondeu risonho.

- "Poderíamos... poderíamos fazer um piquenique no parque. Hoje não tenho compromisso e se mal não recorde, não trabalha essa tarde." – propôs.

- "Bom... suponho que poderia pegá-la na escola e passar por sua casa..."

- "Apenas... se não quiser, está bem. Pensei que você gostaria." – interrompeu Rachel, tratando de não soar ofendida.

- "Claro que quero. Estarei aí daqui a pouco." – disse Finn, muito mais animado.

Rachel sorriu.

- "Prepararei alguma coisa para comer." – disse ela sem poder conter o entusiasmo.

-oo-

- "Quer que eu te conte uma história muito engraçada?" – Rachel disse para Amy, enquanto Finn se ocupava de colocar a toalha no chão e acomodar as coisas para o lanche.

- "Claro que quero!" – contestou Amy, se sentando entre seu pai e Rachel. Finn deu uma olhada para ela de advertência e Rachel lhe piscou um olho.

- "Muito bem... vejamos... sim, essa é muito engraçada. Veja, quando estávamos no último ano viajamos para Los Angeles para competir as Nacionais. Seus tios Kurt e Blaine já haviam se unido ao nosso clube, por isso nos divertimos muito na viagem pela estrada. Seu pai, porém, sempre demorava em todas as paradas e o senhor Schue ficava bravo, tanto que um dia, quando faltava muito pouco para chegar em Los Angeles, decidiu deixá-lo no banheiro de um posto de gasolina. Pediu ao motorista para dar a volta no quarteirão, assim quando Finn saísse não nos encontraria. Vimos ele perambular quase por meia hora até que se atreveu a pegar seu telefone e me ligar. Nunca mais voltou a demorar e as vezes nem sequer descia por mais vontade que tivesse de ir ao banheiro." – finalizou. Amy se contorcia de riso, encostada sobre a manta xadrez e batia com seus pequenos punhos no joelho de seu pai.

- "Me conte outra!" – pediu, quando pode voltar a respirar com normalidade.

- "Acho que já me envergonhou o suficiente pelo dia de hoje." – disse Finn para Rachel, e ela concordou. Seguiram comendo o resto do lanche entre gargalhadas, até que começou a cair a noite.

- "Posso brincar um pouco nos balanços?" – pediu Amy, uma vez que terminaram de comer e juntaram as coisas para voltar para o apartamento.

- "Só um pouco." – disse Finn. Amy se soltou da mão de seu pai e a junto com a de Rachel, que também segurava a dela.

- "Você cuida dela agora." – lhe disse, correndo até os brinquedos. Finn entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Rachel e essa relaxou um pouco.

- "Isso esteve muito bom." – disse ela, enquanto se sentavam em um frágil banco de madeira para ver Amy brincar.

- "Ontem disse para Samy que você era minha namorada. Disse que era mais bonita do que a namorada do pai dela, o qual, devo dizer, não é muito difícil." – brincou. Rachel fez cara de brava, então Finn soltou a mão dela para abraça-la pelos ombros.

- "É linda Finn. E é tão inteligente... entende absolutamente tudo. A mensagem que me deixou no correio de voz era muito engraçada!" – disse ela, se aproximando mais dele. A noite de outono começava a cair e começava a sentir com o pequeno casaco que vestia.

Como se tivesse lido sua mente, Finn a rodeou mais forte com seus braços, aproximando ela mais do seu corpo.

- "Me alegra que se deem bem. As coisas não funcionariam se não fosse assim." – se explicou, claramente aliviado. Rachel sorriu: aonde haviam ficado aqueles dois garotos que se preocupavam com a popularidade, as líderes de torcida ou os solos que conseguiam? Ficaram em silencio outro tempo, aplaudindo cada vez que Amy conseguia alguma façanha no balanço ou no escorregador.

- "Quando tem sua próxima partida?"

- "Em umas semanas. Jogaremos com os meninos de Washington, então vamos estar entretidos. Hoje... hoje veio me ver o treinador dos jogadores da NFL. Seu ajudante de campo se retira e...quer que eu tome o posto." – confessou Finn.

- "Finn, isso é genial!" – o felicitou ela, esticando um pouco para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

- "Sim... tenho um semana para pensar. Realmente é uma grande oportunidade, mas... teria que passar mais tempo viajando e nos treinamentos, por isso estaria menos tempo em casa com Amy e..." – reprimiu o 'com você' que tinha planejado dizer, já que ainda devia tatear um pouco mais o terreno. Pela forma em que Rachel o acariciou distraidamente o braço, Finn entendeu que ela havia captado o que ele havia tratado de lhe dizer.

- "Sei a que se refere. Por um lado quer tentar coisas novas porque, sendo sincero, nunca seremos tão jovens como agora, nem teremos sempre as mesmas energias. Mas, por outro lado, nos custou tanto chegar aonde estamos que... nos custa igualmente deixar tudo e seguir." – murmurou ela. Finn a olhou confuso. Sem entender a que se referia. "Me faltam três semanas do meu contrato em Wicked e... não sei o que é que eu vou fazer." – se explicou, claramente apenada. "Há três anos que interpreto esse papel e não posso me queixar, mas também penso que já ;e hora de expandir minhas opções, de deixar o lugar para outra jovem entusiasmada que espera seu grande debut na Broadway."

- "Tinha me esquecido o quando me aliviava compartilhar esse tipo de coisas com você." – murmurou Finn, mais para si mesmo do que para Rachel.

- "Esses anos, estando aqui na cidade, foram bastante solitários." – disse ela, sem olhá-lo. "Não conseguia nunca me conectar com as pessoas e francamente tão pouco achava necessário: me afastava de tudo o que eu considerava que era uma perca de tempo."

- "Como... Finn Hudson?" – inquiriu ele, quase em tom de brincadeira. Rachel contestou com mais seriedade.

- "Ainda quando tratava de reprimir, de não pensar em você, de não te buscar... sempre terminava vindo a minha mente. Em cada cena, em cada premio, em cada papel que me davam... desejava com todas minhas forças que ao voltar para casa me recebesse com um sorriso. É um pouco patético." – confessou. Finn conteve um sorriso, a aproximando ainda mais de seu corpo, se isso era possível.

- "Estou aqui agora." – lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, enquanto ela fechava os olhos, se deixando rodear pela incrível mescla do ar de outono, o divertido riso de Amy... e Finn.

-00-

Vestido: pronto. Carteira: pronto. Sapatos, maquiagem e penteado: prontos. Presente: pronto.

Por que então estava tão nervosa? Não se tratava de uma entrega de prêmios (nem sequer de um encontro romântico), era apenas o aniversário de uma menina de cinco anos. Revisou a maquiagem pela última vez, se olhando no espelho retrovisor e saiu do carro decidida a engolir o nervosismo. A pequena casa de cercas brancas aonde Kurt e Blaine viviam era simples mas linda. Claramente notava a influencia de Kurt em sua decoração e Rachel não pode evitar sorrir ao ver o complicado cartaz que indicava que essa era a festa de 'Pequena Princesa Hudson'. Arrumou o cabelo pela última vez, antes de tocar timidamente a porta de entrada.

- "Mas se não é Rachel Berry!" – gritou a voz entusiasmada de Carole Hudson, a abraçando tão de repente que quase a joga no chão. "Está linda!"

- "Obrigada Carole, você também se vê genial." – respondeu lhe entregando o casaco e entrando na casa. Já podia ouvir o som dos risos de crianças e a música infantil que vinha do jardim.

- "Rachel... a estrela da Broadway. Vi as fotos de sua obra quando passávamos ontem com o taxi pela cidade e não pude evitar contar ao taxista que você tinha sido (e pelo que eu tenho entendido, continua sendo) a namorada do meu filho." – lhe confessou. Rachel se sentiu corar: claro que Carole já sabia dela e Finn. Possivelmente Kurt já havia lhe contado tudo com luxo de detalhes.

- "Até quando ficam, Burt e você, aqui? Porque podem ir ver a obra em uns dias. Apenas me avise e deixarei vocês passarem." – propôs, a seguindo pela casa até o lugar de onde provinham os gritos.

- "Isso seria fantástico. Muito obrigada." – disse Carole, a convidando a passar para o pátio. Rachel soltou uma gargalhada: realmente Kurt sabia como organizar uma festa. Havia adornado o jardim com centenas de luzes coloridas e havia pendurado nas árvores umas fadas e borboletas gigantes que ressaltavam contra o marrom das folhas de outono. Ainda tinha o enorme castelo inflável, localizado no centro da cena, parecia combinar com os arranjos, os forros coloridos e os gorros que as crianças usavam na cabeça.

- "Rachel, você veio!" – gritou Amy, saindo das profundezas do castelo para correr até seus braços. Rachel a abraçou forte, a levantando do chão.

- "Por que ia perder o aniversário da minha melhor amiga de cinco anos?" – lhe disse.

Os olhos da menina brilharam tanto que por um momento Rachel temeu que começasse a chorar.

- "Está muito bonita. Gostei do seu vestido e gostei como arrumou o cabelo." – murmurou para ela, acariciando com sua pequena mão as pontas onduladas do cabelo de Rachel.

- "Você também está muito bonita. Gostei dos seus sapatos." – respondeu ela. Amy se virou um pouco nos braços de Rachel, como se buscasse alguém.

- "Sammy... Sammy!" – gritou, fazendo com que uma menina loira e um pouco magrinha a olhasse. "Vê Sam, te disse que a bruxa da caixinha era minha amiga. Aqui está!"

- "Olá Sammy." – disse Rachel. A menina respondeu timidamente com a mão e voltou a entrar no castelo inflável. "Por que não vai com seus amigos e nos vemos mais tarde, assim te dou o seu presente?" – lhe propôs. Amy a beijou na bochecha e se dirigiu até o lugar aonde Kurt estava pintando os rostos dos meninos com tinta de todas as cores.

- "Como vai Berry?" – lhe gritou e Rachel o cumprimentou com um aceno de mão.

- "Desculpa..." – disse a voz de Finn, fazendo com que Rachel se virasse sobre seu salto. "Olá, me disseram que tem uma Rachel perdida por aqui, você a viu?"

- "Depende de quem pergunta." – respondeu ela, se aproximando.

- "Está linda." – murmurou ele, tratando de beijá-la.

- "Número um, chegou tarde. Sua mãe e sua filha já me fizeram o elogio." – contestou colocando suas duas mãos no enorme peito do rapaz para mantê-lo afastado. Ele sorriu. "Número dois, não vai me beijar em frente a toda sua família e um milhão de crianças desconhecidas."

- "Tem razão." – concordou Finn a segurando pela mão e guiando ela para a cozinha. Quando cruzaram o marco da porta, pegou ela pela bochecha e a beijou fortemente. Rachel sorriu, deixando por um momento que Finn fizesse dela o que quisesse.

- "Olá... olá... olá... olá..." – repetiu, entre beijos, ganhando uma gargalhada como resposta.

A beijou na bochecha, na ponta do nariz, nas pálpebras e na testa, antes de voltar para seus lábios. Rachel sentiu como seus lábios se entreabriam e como suas mãos encontravam instintivamente o peitoral de Finn e por um segundo esqueceu por completo a multidão que esperava eles lá fora, os risos das crianças, o castelo infláveis e as tintas coloridas. Se aproximou mais de Finn, que a rodeou pela cintura, deixando que ele a guiasse até a mesa mais perto, aonde a apoiou quase com brutalidade. Se desgrudou de seu peito para lhe acariciar as bochechas, os pequenos cabelos que se eriçavam na parte de trás de sua cabeça e aquela zona de trás de seus ouvidos que faziam que Finn perdesse a postura. Sorriu ao sentir como esse simples contato fazia ele relaxar ainda mais e Rachel pensou que algumas coisas não mudam nem em um milhão de anos. Sim, definitivamente beijar Finn Hudson seria sempre igualmente... prazeroso. Reconheceu, da mesma forma, o gesto rápido e seguro da mão de Finn buscando a parte alta de sua coxa e se separou (ainda quando lhe custou mais autodeterminação do que já teve na vida).

- "Finn..." – murmurou com a voz ainda entrecortada, tratando de ignorar o olhar de decepção que se formava agora no rosto do rapaz. "Acho que foi suficiente por hoje." – lhe disse, acariciando uma bochecha de forma consoladora.

- "Lamento. Não quis... não quero te pressionar. É só que está tão linda e... e veio a festa de aniversário da minha filha e..." – Rachel o interrompeu com outro beijo, mais suave e terno, tratando de lhe dar a entender que não tinha porque se desculpar.

- "Não me pressiona Finn. Já não temos dezesseis anos. E acredite, eu desejo tanto quanto você. Mas voltar a... _estar juntos_, dessa forma, depois de tanto tempo... não acho que deva ser na cozinha do seu irmão, com essa música de fundo e ao lado de um bolo de aniversário com o rosto de sua filha." – Finn soltou uma gargalhada, concordando.

- "Você também deseja... _isso_?" – disse corando da mesma forma que naquelas tardes em que, vários anos atrás, Rachel o submetia a entediantes conversas sobre sexo, anticoncepcionais e truques de revistas de mulheres.

- "Claro que sim! Só que, até agora, não tivemos tempo de estar um pouco sozinhos... de nos redescobrir." – se explicou, voltando a se aproximar dele e abraça-lo pelo pescoço. Finn a olhou de forma pensativa.

- "O que acha de amanhã de noite sairmos? Posso pedir a Burt e minha mãe que cuidem de Amy e assim poderemos... já sabe... passar a noite juntos." – propôs.

- "O que acha se não formos a lugar nenhum? Ficamos em meu apartamento, eu cozinho algo e... conversamos." – respondeu ela.

- "Me aprece prometedor." – disse ele, a beijando uma vez mais antes de voltar para a festa.

-00-

- "Não, é sério, juro que é verdade! Finn usou minha espuma de banho de lavandas como xampu por quatro meses, até que um dia lhe expliquei que não eram o mesmo. Seu cabelo estava começando a ficar roxo." – disse Kurt, recebendo uma gargalhada geral de toda a mesa, inclusive do próprio Finn.

- "Desculpa, não é fácil saber qual é o produto adequado quando tem duzentos frascos de todas as formas e cores no banheiro!" – se defendeu Finn.

- "Nisso tem toda a razão cunhado, mas não deixa de ser engraçado." – lhe contestou Blaine, tomando um gole do resto da cerveja.

- "Quando Kurt tinha nove anos veio um dia me pedir que comprasse para ele uma loção para rugas porque, segundo a propaganda, quanto mais cedo começa com o tratamento mais resultado dava. Lhe comprei uma loção dos Power Rangers e troquei a etiqueta e Kurt a usou até a última gota." – disse Burt, fazendo com que Rachel risse tanto como para derrubar um par de pedaços de bolo no chão.

- "Bom... claramente os Power Rangers sabiam de tratamento de beleza, porque minha cútis está perfeita." – gritou Kurt, por sobre o barulho das gargalhadas. Rachel se levantou de sua cadeira e buscou o presente de Amy.

- "Gostou da festa pequena?" – lhe perguntou, quando a encontrou brincando sozinha no castelo inflável , sob a luz da lua.

- "Esteve genial!" – respondeu ela, esfregando os olhos de forma cansada, borrando inconscientemente a borboleta multicolorida que Kurt havia desenhando em seu rosto.

- "Me alegro muito." – disse Rachel, tirando os sapatos para entrar no castelo. Se recostou sobre o cômodo chão inflável e Amy a imitou. "O que se sente ao ter cinco anos? Porque eu já não lembro."

- "Eu gosto. Pelo menos esse dia foi bom." – disse Amy, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Rachel. Essa apoiou a própria sobre a da menina. "Rachel..." – murmurou Amy, uns segundos depois. "O que vai passar quando eu fizer seis? Já não vou poder ser sua melhor amiga de cinco anos."

- "Será minha melhor amiga de seis... e depois de sete... e de oito. Assim sucessivamente." – lhe respondeu, segurando a mão dela.

- "Assim _suecessivamente._" – imitou a menina, mais aliviada. Rachel lhe entregou a pequena bolsinha colorida que havia trazido e ambas se sentaram para ver o conteúdo.

- "O que é isso?" – perguntou Amy, sustentando o pequeno adereço prateado na mão.

Rachel o prendeu no pulso.

- "Esse é um bracelete muito especial. Vê esses dois pingentes? O que são?" – lhe perguntou apontando os dois bonequinhos de prata que estavam pendurados nele.

- "Um pinguim grande e um pequenininho." – contestou Amy.

- "Exato. O pinguim grande é seu papai e o pequeno é você. Mas pode continuar adicionando pinguins ou o que desejar nos outros espaços. É uma metáfora Amy. E as metáforas são importantes." – lhe disse acariciando os pequenos cachos marrons.

- "É muito lindo. Vou cuidar muito e dizer para todo mundo que me deu minha melhor amiga de... de... quantos anos tem?" – perguntou como um segredo.

- "Vinte e sete." – contestou Rachel, no mesmo tom.

- "Minha melhor amiga de vinte e sete anos. E depois..."

- "Vinte e oito."

- "Vinte e oito. E assim _suecessivamente._" – finalizou, voltando a se recostar sobre suas costas.

- "E assim _suecessivamente._" – disse Rachel a imitando. Ficaram um tempo ali, falando da festa e escutando os risos afastados dos que ainda estavam lá dentro.

- "Posso entrar ou é uma festa privada?" – disse Finn, colocando a cabeça pela pequena entrada.

- "Sim, entre. Não estávamos falando de você." – brincou Rachel. Finn tirou os sapatos e pulou um par de vezes no colchão inflável, fazendo com que Rachel e Amy se elevassem com ele e tirando um par de risos histéricos de sua filha. Se recostou entre ambas e Amy não duvidou um segundo em deitar no peito de seu pai.

- "O que é que tem aqui?" – perguntou ele, apontando o bracelete que a menina levava em sua mão.

- "Rachel me deu. Esse pinguim pequeno sou eu e esse mais grande é você. E é uma metáfora, porque as metáforas são importantes. E posso adicionar mais pinguins, ou outros animais, um pelo tio Kurt e um pelo tio Blaine... e outros dois pelos avós e até um por Rachel." – explicou Amy, claramente entusiasmada. Finn olhou para Rachel por um segundo e a abraçou para atrair ela um pouco mais para ele, fechando os olhos. Pensou que se Rachel tinha razão (como geralmente ela tinha) as metáforas eram importantes. E aquela noite, embaixo das estrelas, com as duas mulheres de sua vida em seus braços e as vozes das pessoas amadas chegando ao longe... era uma das metáforas mais lindas de todas.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)


	7. Chapter 7

**********Pessoal, me desculpem a demora em atualizar... Mas é que foram umas semanas muito conturbadas. Primeiro o falecimento do meu querido e amado avô :( (que ficará eternamente na saudade!) e segundo porque estou em uma semana de provas finais na faculdade. Mas a boa notícia é que hoje foi minha última prova, então agora estou oficialmente de férias e com mais tempo para traduzir as fics. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Rachel recordava muito bem sua primeira vez com Finn: havia sido desajeitada, rápida, inesperada e maravilhosa. Haviam passado meses rondando em todas as bases possíveis, até que uma tarde chuvosa havia deixado levar (mais Finn do que ela, para dizer a verdade) entre partituras do Clube Glee e aqueles bichos de pelúcia que Rachel costumava ter sobre sua cama de solteiro.

Durante meses, se não anos, ambos haviam esperado por isso e ainda que não tivesse sido tão romântico como ela esperava nem tão sensual como ele esperava, definitivamente ocuparia para sempre um dos lugares mais importantes na memória de sua vida juntos. Então nesse dia, anos depois, Rachel pensou que talvez poderiam reivindicar por essa primeira vez. Que essa... segunda primeira vez poderia ser totalmente romântica e sensual que a primeira (por falta de preparação) não foi.

Colocou naquele dia toda sua energia e esforço em pensar até o último detalhe e quando Finn tocou a porta, Rachel pensou que o fator nervosismo havia sido pouco considerado em seu planejamento.

Nem sequer haviam trocado propriamente os cumprimentos e Finn já havia arrumado para levá-los até o cômodo sofá, carregando ela ao estilo dos recém-casados e cravando um beijo que a deixou sem fôlego. Rachel sentiu como a língua de Finn roçava contra a sua e recordou então (como em muitas outras ocasiões naqueles dias ao seu lado) o porque o amava tanto.

Vejam, Finn a fazia sentir viva. Mais que cantar a nota mais alta do mundo sem desafinar, mais que o som da multidão a aplaudindo ou as gotas de chuva molhando seu rosto. Não, Finn era o que fazia Rachel dar voltas ao mundo, emudecer todos os sentidos.

- "Espera." – murmurou quando sentiu sua desajeitada mão tratando de desabotoar o vestido.

Finn se incorporou, para não esmagá-la e coçou nervosamente a parte de trás da cabeça.

- "Sinto muito. Não pude me conter." – se desculpou de novo, tal como no dia anterior.

- "Não, não deve se desculpar, o que passa é que... Você tirou a barba!" – gritou Rachel, de forma quase divertida, ao notar que Finn já não tinha a tediosa barba.

- "Sim. Você disse tantas vezes que não gostava que eu achei que... assim era melhor." – se explicou.

Rachel acariciou a agora limpa bochecha, sorrindo: aparentemente Finn havia pensado (igual a ela) em fazer isso da forma correta. Agora foi Rachel a que não pode se contar e se aproximou de Finn para beijá-lo com ainda mais paixão e determinação que antes (se isso fosse possível). Ele não colocou impedimento e aproveitou sua força e o pequeno tamanho dela para voltar a recostar sobre o sofá, retomando de onde haviam parado.

Rachel pensou, ao sentir a mão de Finn lhe acariciar as costas enquanto pode desabotoar seu vestido, que o jantar, as velas e o champagne poderiam esperar, mas que eles já haviam esperado muito para atrasar ainda mais seu encontro. Por um segundo, sentiu a leve música de fundo, o cheiro de baunilha das velas aromáticas que havia acendido e o som dos carros na rua. E então, quando a mão de Finn encontrou esse ponto em sua barriga que fazia ela perder a cabeça, não sentiu mais nada que não fosse ele, ou ela... ou eles. Lhe custava, em situações com essa, distinguir aonde começava um e terminava outro.

-00-

Estavam tão tranquilos que para Rachel custou uns segundos em se dar conta de que não estavam dormindo totalmente. Nova York (a cidade que nunca dorme) havia decidido tomar uma noite de descanso, já que tudo permanecia calmo. Se moveu um pouco entre os braços de Finn, olhando pela ampla janela para o Central Park, tratando de calcular que horas eram.

Sentiu o estômago dele vibrar e não pode conter o sorriso.

- "Por que ri, Berry? Não pode pretender que eu faça todo esse exercício sem engolir a quantidade adequada de calorias posteriormente." – se queixou, em tom de brincadeira.

- "Com quantas... com quantas você esteve?" – soltou, formulando a pergunta que há tempo rodeava sua mente.

- "Que eu recorde... umas nove." – disse inflando o peito quase com orgulho. "E você?"

- "Três. Você e outros dois. E se quer saber sim, você é o melhor." – confessou ela, sem se apenar. Finn sorriu.

- "Com você é diferente. Tão diferente que as demais... são chatas. Mas tudo com você é diferente. Caminhar com você, falar com você, discutir com você... tudo é melhor." – disse ele, se girando na cama para olhar nos olhos dela. Rachel voltou a acariciar o rosto dele pela milionésima vez naquela noite.

- "E... a que se deve isso?" – inquiriu, adivinhando a resposta.

- "Pode ser porque é uma pessoa incrível, ou porque nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Pode ser porque sempre confiou em mim (ainda quando eu não confiava) ou porque tem esse sorriso lindo. Porque canta como os deuses ou porque sabe o que fazer para me deixar louco." – aventurou, ganhando um beijo apressado no escuro e um sorriso. "Pode ser porque eu te amo." – disse, com total segurança de que nunca haveria um momento mais preciso para lhe declarar seu amor que aquele, da mesma forma que há anos após as primeiras notas de Faithfully haviam feito.

Sentiu como Rachel continha a respiração e temeu por um momento (igual que naquele distante dia) que ela não fosse capaz de lhe devolver a confissão. Mas então sentiu ela se mover ao seu lado, chocando os lábios dele com os dela e entendeu que sempre ia amá-la, ainda se ela não pudesse fazer.

- "Eu também te amo!" – murmurou para ele no ouvido, o abraçando forte, quase cortando a respiração. Aparentemente, não havia distancia, nem tempo, nem fama ou barba alguma que pudesse mudar o que uma vez (e mais de uma) ambos haviam sentido.

Mais tarde, quando comiam o complexo prato que Rachel havia preparado para o jantar que nunca aconteceu, Finn confessou que fazer amor não havia sido, em primeiro lugar, a desculpa para se reunirem sozinhos. Que esse havia sido o complemento perfeito. Que há dias estava buscando, sem encontrar, a forma de lhe dizer que ainda a amava. Rachel lhe contestou, com sarcasmo, que poderia ter lhe explicado isso antes de ter gastado uma fortuna na maravilhosa lingerie que havia comprado (e que Finn havia se encarregado de inutilizá-la terminantemente ao rasgá-la).

Tal como aquela primeira vez, a vida voltava a ensinar para eles que quanto menos se planejam as coisas... melhor saem.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

- "Sempre soube que iam se dar bem, mas nunca pensei que fariam tão rápido. Te digo, Amy não para de falar dela." – disse Finn, enquanto tratava de manter o ritmo na esteira.

As coisas estavam bastante bem: ele e Rachel costumavam sair uma vez por semana sozinhos e depois arrumavam tempo para passar uma ou duas tardes com Amy. Rachel e Amy saiam também com Kurt, as vezes e Finn começava a notar a influencia que Rachel tinha sobre sua filha. Essa mesma manhã, sem ir mais longe, Amy havia se queixado de que Finn não tinha enviado para a lavanderia sua camiseta favorita de uma forma que imitava (quase que perfeitamente) a forma em que Rachel havia repreendido ele umas noites atrás por não ter leite de soja na geladeira.

- "Nem me diga. Rachel já me mandou dois milhões de mensagens me perguntando quando é sua próxima partida, para ter outra 'noite de meninas'. Acho que quer nos levar para conhecer um par maquiadores famosos." – respondeu Kurt, fazendo o mesmo em sua máquina.

- "No sábado iremos ver o musical de A Pequena Sereia. Rachel estudou com alguns dos atores principais, então vamos ir na matine antes que ela deve começar com seu trabalho." – explicou Finn, entusiasmado.

- "Posso dizer algo?" – inquiriu Blaine, descendo do seu aparelho para se aproximar mais dos outros dois. Finn assentiu, confuso. "Espero que esteja pensando bem no que estão fazendo, Finn."

- "A que se refere?"

- "Bom..." – Blaine duvidou por um segundo, como se estivesse se arrependendo de antemão do que ia dizer. Olhou para Kurt momentaneamente e continuou. "Rachel e você não tem... bom, as estatísticas não estão a seu favor, no que se refere a relacionamento. O que eu quero dizer é que... você sabe mais do que ninguém quão difícil é perder ela e possivelmente nesse momento está seguro de que esse é um risco suficiente, de que estar com ela é o melhor. Mas Amy, Finn... já perdeu uma mãe uma vez. Não a faça passar por tudo isso se não está seguro."

- "Está me dizendo que não acha que Rachel e eu vamos durar?" – perguntou Finn, um pouco machucado.

- "Estou te dizendo que... que deve ter cuidado. Nada mais." – finalizou Blaine, voltando a subir na esteira.

- "Sim, Rachel e Finn sempre terminaram seus relacionamentos de forma tortuosa. Choraram, sofreram e perderam tempo. Mas, sabe o que é verdadeiramente importante, Finn?" – disse Kurt. Finn negou com a cabeça. "O importante é que sempre voltaram um para o outro." – Finn não respondeu e Blaine abafou uma gargalhada, ganhando um olhar assassino de seu marido.

- "Lamento, mas realmente viu muitos filmes românticos." – disse, ainda rindo.

- "A mesma quantidade de horas em que você passou vendo partidas de futebol." – finalizou Kurt. Lançou um olhar para Finn, que havia aumentado a velocidade da esteira e olhava fixamente para um ponto na parede. "Finn! Não pense muito nisso. É sério! Eu estou te dizendo que confio em vocês." – Finn assentiu, mesmo que as palavras de Blaine tivessem conseguido fixar em sua mente. Estava tão confuso como aquele Finn de 16 anos que fora.

-oo-

Os próximos meses passaram como uma estrela cadente. Rachel finalizou seu contrato com Wicked na mesma noite que Finn aceitou o trabalho de ajudante técnico e ambos celebraram com uma garrafa de champagne muito cara, que algum fã deu para ela.

Terminaram fazendo amor escondidos no pequeno chuveiro do banheiro de Finn, enquanto Amy dormia a poucos metros dali.

Ele a ama com uma loucura impensada e se encontra diariamente buscando novas formas de fazer ela saber. Assim é como Rachel encontra pequenos recados em suas gavetas, ou mensagens telefônicas gravadas no meio da noite.

Ela se convence, dia a dia, que é impossível amá-lo mais, mas se equivoca; porque ali aonde Finn brinca com sua filha e lhe diz 'Te amo' ou simplesmente pisca o olho para ela do outro lado do quarto, algo nela se acende, algo que (está começando a acreditar) será impossível de apagar.

Assim é como ele volta a cada noite para seu lar para se deparar com Rachel e Amy lhe preparando o jantar e todos se sentam para comer enquanto a menina relata, com luxo de detalhes, algumas das maravilhosas coisas que ela e Rachel fazem juntas diariamente. Mas ainda assim, quando Amy consegue dormir e ele e Rachel se despedem (as poucas noites que ela não fica para dormir ao seu lado) Finn não pode evitar sentir aquelas palavras de Blaine rondando no córtex cerebral. Se sente vazio e inseguro quando ela não está ao seu lado e Finn se pergunta o que seria deles se algum dia Rachel não estivesse, se as coisas não saíssem bem.

Ele sabe, com total certeza, que não pode dizer isso a ela. Que Rachel lhe dirá, com segurança, que ela não vai ir a nenhum lado. E porém, ainda quando as coias vão bem, Finn não pode ocultar seu temor: tudo está saindo _demasiado _bem. Eles nunca discutem, não gritam, não brigam. Aquela é a grande diferença entre os que eram antes, lá em Lima e os que são agora aqui em Nova York.

Estão deitados na cama, uma noite como outra qualquer, quando as coisas mudam.

- "Acho que no sábado levarei Amy e Sammy para verem o musical do Shrek. Dizem que é muito bom." – disse ela, deixando o livro de palavras-cruzadas na mesinha de luz e apagando o abajur.

Finn não respondeu, mas imitou o gesto, deixando os papeis do trabalho no chão e apagando sua própria luz. Sentiu o pequeno corpo de Rachel se acomodando na cama, buscando o seu e se virou para abraçar e atrair ela para ele. Finn conteve uma gargalhada ao sentir ela tremer quando o som de um trovão irrompeu no quarto.

- "Não zoe, Hudson. Sabe quanto me assustam as tempestades." – murmurou ela, enterrando sua cara no espaço entre o pescoço de Finn e o travesseiro. Ele beijou a cabeça dela, de forma conciliadora, enquanto sentiu ela se relaxar entre seus braços. Porém, quando outro trovão tremeu as janelas, não foi um grito de Rachel que se escutou. Ambos se incorporaram na cama ao sentir os pequenos passos de Amy se aproximando.

- "Se assustou, pulga? Isso é um tempestade." – lhe disse Finn, estendendo seus braços para recostar ao seu lado. Amy esquivou dele, correndo para o outro lado da cama e se acomodando nos braços de Rachel.

- "Mamãe, tenho medo." – lhe disse, contendo o choro. Finn olhou confuso para elas, se perguntando desde quando Amy considerava que Rachel era sua mãe. Porém, não foi isso o mais estranho: pela forma em que Rachel a segurou, acariciando como se nada acontecesse, Finn entendeu que aquela não era a primeira vez, que Amy vinha fazendo isso a tempos.

- "Está bem carinho, eu estou um pouco assustada também." – ela murmurou para a menina, enquanto fazia um sinal para Finn, para que voltasse a se deitar e se juntasse ao abraço. Ele obedeceu, rodeando ambas com apenas um de seus longos braços. Ficou dormindo, com o som dos leves murmúrios da música que Rachel cantava para Amy e sentindo como aquelas dúvidas e temores que havia florescido em sua mente durante as últimas semanas se materializassem.

-oo-

- "Eu te acompanho até a porta, assim não se molha com a chuva." – disse Rachel, pegando o guarda-chuva.

- "Não, eu farei isso." – disse Finn, tirando ele das mãos dela e tirando o cinto de segurança. Amy deu um beijo em Rachel na bochecha e desceu do carro com sua pequena mochila na mão.

- "Creio que essa chuva é a última da temporada. Depois teremos a neve." – explicou ela, tratando de iniciar conversa. Finn não contestou, se limitou a continuar olhando o para-brisa molhado, como se estivesse memorizando cada gota da chuva. "Estive pensando que podemos voltar para Lima no Natal." – continuou, com o mesmo propósito. "Tem um par de semanas livres, se não me equivoco e eu não estou fazendo nada, então poderíamos ir visitar nossos pais ao invés de fazer eles viajarem pra cá. Blaine e Kurt irão, assim poderia comprar as passagens essa mesma tarde e Amy já disse que quer ir..."

- "Amy já disse." – disse Finn, parando o carro na porta do apartamento de Rachel. Ela se virou para olhá-lo, confusa pelo seu tom hostil.

- "Te passa algo? Está de mal humor essa manhã." – lhe murmurou, esticando uma de suas mãos para lhe acariciar o rosto sem êxito: Finn se moveu no assento, impedindo que o tocasse. Rachel olhou para ele doída.

- "Estive pensando bastante nas coisas e não sei... não sei como dizer isso." – se explicou, passando uma mão pelo escuro cabelo. Durante uns momentos, o carro se encheu com o som da chuva batendo nos vidros e das buzinas dos motoristas nova-iorquinos nervosos.

- "A que se refere exatamente quando diz que esteve 'pensando nas coisas'?" – Murmurou ela, olhando para ele fixamente nos olhos.

Finn não foi capaz de manter o olhar e Rachel respondeu soltando um barulho molesto.

- "O que é agora Finn? Qual a desculpa? Que eu não te amo o suficiente, que te amo muito, que não passamos muito tempo juntos, que não paro de respirar? O que vai inventar agora para se desfazer de mim?" – gritou para ele, gesticulando com as mãos e contendo as lágrimas.

- "Tenho uma filha, Rachel. Uma filha que te ama quase tanto como a mim. Uma filha que está começando a te necessitar, a depender de você, a te considerar sua mãe. E não posso permitir que, dadas nossas experiências passadas, ela sofra no dia em que nos separarmos." – se explicou, tratando de manter a calma e de fazer Rachel entender que isso não tinha nada a ver com eles.

- "Quer dizer hoje, né? Essa mesma noite, quando voltar para sua casa esperando que eu lhe ensine a cantar Defying Gravity e não me encontrar." – disse ela, sem sequer tratar de conter as lágrimas. Finn segurou a mão dela, tentativamente, mas dessa vez foi ela que se negou a ser tocada. Desceu do carro, entrando na chuva e Finn a seguiu.

- "Tenho que pensar nela, Rachel! Minha obrigação é cuidar dela e a proteger..." – gritou, sobre o som da chuva.

- "E quem disse que algo vai acontecer, Finn? Achei que dessa vez era a definitiva, que não teria mais... problemas ou separação..." – o interrompeu ela, no mesmo tom. A água começava a escorrer a maquiagem e Finn achou que não poderia ser capaz de continuar com isso, se ficasse um minuto mais ali. Se aproximou um pouco, segurando ela pelos braços.

- "Terá problemas Rachel, porque já não somos uns meninos de dezesseis anos." – lhe disse.

Rachel sorriu amargamente.

- "Se equivoca, Finn. Você ainda continua sendo o mesmo garotinho assustado, alérgico ao compromisso." – respondeu ela, se virando sobre seu salto e o deixando ali, embaixo da chuva, contendo as lágrimas: ainda quando era mandona, brava e teimosa... Rachel costumava ter razão, especialmente quando se tratava dele.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

- "Não voltou a falar com ela?" – questionou Kurt, jogando as cascas de maçã na sacola de lixo e dando para Finn as frutas para que ele cortasse. Finn se assegurou de que não tivesse ninguém perto antes de responder.

- "Deixei uma mensagem quando soube que Hiram estava hospitalizado, mas não me respondeu." – disse apenado. Kurt olhou para ele por um segundo, como se observasse algo muito complicado.

- "Não entendo o que aconteceu. Há umas semanas Blaine e eu esperávamos o momento em que nos anunciaria a data do casamento. Nunca pensamos que se... separariam assim." – murmurou, claramente sem compreender.

Finn não se incomodou em responder. Fazia dois dias que havia chegado em Lima e havia desejado se encontrar com Rachel desde o momento em que ouviu que seu pai estava grade de saúde. Amy entrou na cozinha, carregando uma sacola de mercado e falando animadamente com Burt.

- "Então acho que vou começar com o ballet quando puder, porque quero dançar bem e Sammy já começou e podemos ir juntas." – lhe disse, dando a ele uma pequena sacola e se sentando no colo de seu pai.

- "Encontramos com Sam Evans no mercado. Está de volta pelo feriado." – comentou Burt com seus filhos, se sentando com eles na mesa.

- "Poderíamos nos reunir todos. Sei que Mercedes voltou e Rachel está aqui também." – Kurt se arrependeu de ter nomeado ela quando viu os olhos de sua sobrinha se encher de ilusão e os de Finn lhe dando uma olhada cheia de ódio.

- "Papai, devemos ir ver ela! Sinto muita saudade! Por favor, vamos!" – rogou, juntando suas mãos em sinal de súplica.

- "Não podemos incomodá-la, pulga. Rachel não está passando um bom momento e não acho que tenha tempo para nos ver." – lhe disse, acariciando a bochecha. Amy desceu do colo de seu pai e saiu correndo para o velho quarto de Finn, em que ambos dormiam.

- "Acho que vou levar ela para o parque. Talvez assim se canse um pouco e deixa de fazer perguntas." – propôs Burt pegando seus agasalhos.

- "Realmente espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Finn. Porque, sinceramente, não vejo que estar sem Rachel seja nem uma milionésima parte do maravilhoso que é estar com ela." – lhe disse Kurt, limpando a mesa antes de sair para seu quarto, deixando ele uma vez mais na nuvem de suas dúvidas.

-oo-

Nas últimas semanas, Rachel havia recebido mais golpes do que nos últimos dez anos juntos. Havia terminado com uma relação que achava definitiva e sem mais, havia regressado para sua casa para se deparar com que seu pai requeria uma operação. A neve que encontrou ao sair do hospital só conseguiu aprofundar sua depressão. Ajustou um pouco mais seu casaco, abraçando a si mesma e deixando que seus pés a levassem para algum lugar.

Queria ligar para Finn. Queria falar com ele e lhe pedir que a encontrasse em algum lugar. Queria ter ele a seu lado, sentir seus braços a rodear e o som de sua voz chamando seu nome. Mas não podia: havia entendido que agora ele tinha outras prioridades e havia entendido, porque ela também tinha. Quando pode passar o mal momento da separação, Rachel compreendeu que ninguém mais do que ela sabia quanto doía perder uma mãe, a uma que havia desejado ter toda a vida.

Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse com Amy se ela e Finn não podiam confiar um no outro. E então, ouviu sua voz e todas as barreiras que havia se formado nesses dias se derreteram com a suave neve que caía sobre o casaco.

- "Mais alto, vô!" – gritou Amy, enquanto Burt fazia um esforço sobre-humano para empurrar o balanço.

- "Não posso mais, buneca! Devemos voltar para que tome meus remédios." – lhe explicou.

- "Eu posso fazer isso, tenho bastante experiência." – disse Rachel, se aproximando deles.

- "Rachel..." – murmurou Amy, pulando do balanço e correndo até ela. Ela a abraçou forte, enquanto a menina enchia a bochecha de beijos.

- "Como está, pequena?" – disse ela, também a beijando.

- "Fica com ela, assim posso voltar?" – questionou Burt.

- "Sim, fique tranquilo. Levarei ela antes que o sol se for." – prometeu Rachel, se sentando no balanço e colocando Amy em suas pernas.

- "Senti muitas saudades. Passaram muitas coisas nesses dias." – murmurou Amy, acomodando sua pequena cabeça no peito de Rachel, buscando que ela a abraçasse.

- "Bom, estamos aqui. Me conte o que aconteceu." – contestou ela, apoiando sua própria cabeça na da menina.

- "Sammy começou as aulas de ballet e realmente quero ir, mas quero ir nesse lugar que você queria me levar. E meu coelho se manchou com suco outra noite e papai não sabia como você tinha limpado. Tentou fazer, mas não cheira como você fazia. E ele está muito triste. Quase não fala e ontem nem sorriu uma só vez quando assistimos Madagascar." – confessou a menina, realmente apenada. Se virou um pouco para olhar Rachel nos olhos e a segurou pela bochecha com suas pequenas mãozinhas. "Você também está triste." – lhe disse, franzindo um pouco a testa.

- "Sim, estou triste. Meu papai está doente e isso me deixa triste." – lhe explicou, tratando de não chorar. Amy a abraçou mais forte.

- "Tem alguma coisa que eu posso fazer?" – lhe perguntou, claramente apenada. Rachel já não pode conter as lágrimas.

- "Isso. Ser minha melhor amiga de cinco anos." – respondeu, a abraçando tão forte como pode. Não falaram por um bom tempo, se limitando a fazer o que duas amigas que se gostam e que se necessitam fazem: estar juntas, recuperar o tempo perdido.

Rachel sentiu a inconfundível som da caminhonete de Burt se aproximando e apertou mais a Amy, sabendo que provavelmente não voltaria a ver ela por muito tempo. Porém, não foi a voz de Burt que se ouviu.

- "Devem estar congelando aqui fora." – disse Finn, caminhando lentamente até elas, com as mãos nos bolsos. Quando Rachel o olhou, todas as desculpas que havia formando na cabeça contra ele perderam o sentido. Se incorporou deixando Amy no chão e caminharam juntas para se encontrar com ele. Finn limpou as lágrimas dela com o dorso da mão e Rachel se aproximou mais dele, buscando continuar a carícia. "Por que não vamos para casa, Amy assim Rachel e eu podemos conversar?"- lhe ordenou.

Subiram no carro e Amy ligou o rádio. Quando os primeiros acordes de The Only Exception começou a tocar, Finn e Rachel não puderam evitar se olhar brevemente.

- "Eu gosto dessa música." – disse Amy, segurando a mão de Rachel.

- "Eu também gosto." – respondeu Finn, segurando as mãos das duas mulheres que estavam entrelaçadas. Quando chegaram na casa de Rachel, Finn ordenou a Amy que esperasse no carro, enquanto ele a acompanhava até a entrada.

- "Está sozinha essa noite?" – lhe perguntou, ao ver que a casa estava escura e vazia.

- "Sim. Operam o papai amanhã, então papi ficou no hospital com ele. Eu irei quando acordar amanhã." – lhe explicou, brincando com as chaves. Finn voltou a lhe acariciar a bochecha, chamando a atenção.

- "Nos prepare um chá, eu voltarei logo. Não pense que vou te deixar sozinha." – murmurou para ela com um sorriso conciliador. Rachel lhe devolveu o gesto, acariciando ela a limpa bochecha dele.

- "Continua sem a barba." – lhe disse.

- "Continua sem gostar." – respondeu ele, enquanto caminhava até o carro, aonde Amy cumprimentava animadamente com sua pequena mão.

-oo-

- "Quão grave é a situação?" – perguntou Finn, entrando na calorosa cozinha e pendurando o casaco no cabideiro.

- "Segundo o médico, tem muito poucas possibilidades de que algo saia errado. Mas ainda assim não posso evitar me preocupar." – lhe explicou Rachel. Ele ficou em silencio uns segundos, a olhando com determinação, enquanto ela preparava as xícaras de chá e esquentava uns sanduíches.

Se incorporou para se aproximar dela, a abraçando pela cintura. Rachel se virou, buscando todo o conforto que não tinha conseguido nos últimos dias, se perdendo nas profundezas de Finn, na sensação de sua mão lhe acariciando o cabelo e seu inconfundível perfume penetrando nos poros. Se separaram um pouco, para se olhar nos olhos e Finn tentou beijá-la.

- "Não. Não faça isso, não volte a me fazer isso." – murmurou ela, se afastando tanto quando lhe permitia a pequena cozinha.

- "Rach, não sei como te pedir perdão..."

- "Sabe o que é melhor do que me pedir perdão, Finn? Não me machucar em primeiro lugar. Não me buscar, me prometendo uma vida juntos, quando vai me deixar. Não vir tirar proveito dos meus dias vulneráveis, do momento difícil pelo qual estou passando." – disse ela, quase chorando, servindo o chá nas duas xícaras com as mãos tremulas.

- "Não vim para isso, Rachel!" – gritou ele, bravo, batendo no cesto de lixo. Rachel se virou, surpreendida e ele se alegrou que ela tivesse ficado sem fala. Aproveitou o momento de desconcerto para se aproximar dela, olhando nos olhos. "Eu te amo! Estou perdidamente apaixonado por você. Te amo tanto como naquela primeira vez em que te escutei cantar, ou nesses meses de tortura quando você passeava pela escola com Jesse St James de braços dados." – lhe disse, mais calmo, segurando ela pelos braços. "Só necessitava entender, sabe? Só necessitava me dar conta disso. De que a minha parte, que ainda é um menino assustado de dezesseis anos necessita da sua parte que é uma menina determinada. E isso não está mal, Rach. Você também continua sendo a construtora de castelos de areia que necessita de mim como cabo de aço de vez em quando." – Rachel não respondeu. Aquelas raras vezes em que Finn pensava nas coisas e fazia de acordo com o que seu coração ditava... costumava ter razão.

- "Eu não posso voltar a passar por isso. Não posso voltar a uma vida em que te tenho e depois te perder. Não suportaria." – lhe confessou, com aquela voz pequena e insegura que só usava com ele.

- "Eu te prometo que dessa vez é a definitiva. Prometo." – disse, com toda a sinceridade de que era capaz. Rachel se separou, caminhando até a mesa e se sentando lentamente em uma cadeira.

- "Quantas vezes prometeu isso, Finn Hudson?" – murmurou, esfregando os cansados olhos com a mão. Finn se ajoelhou na frente dela, segurando suas mãos.

- "Quero que se case comigo. Isso é para sempre. E essa não é uma tonta promessa de um garoto de dezesseis anos." – explicou, com os olhos cheios de esperanças e de lágrimas. Rachel demorou um segundo em entender o que Finn estava lhe dizendo. Ele continuou. "Quero que nós construamos o que nos falta do futuro juntos. Quero que se mude conosco, que seja a mãe da filha que já tenho e a mãe dos que estão por vir. Quero que compremos um gato ou um cachorro e quero que esteja em todos os meus jogos tal como eu vou estar em cada evento, em cada entrega de prêmios. Quero fazer tudo isso na ordem e no tempo que você quiser. Porque te amo, Rachel. Tanto como me é possível e as vezes ainda mais." – finalizou, com um par de lágrimas percorrendo seu rosto. Ela o olhou por um segundo, enquanto um sorriso começava a se formar em seus lábios.

- "Está bem." – lhe contestou, se ajoelhando também.

- "Está bem se casar comigo ou se mudar ou...?"

- "A tudo. Absolutamente tudo." – murmurou antes de beijá-lo.

Tinha gosto de lágrimas e a sorrisos e um pouco da bala de cereja que Finn havia mastigado em seu carro. Tinha gosto, sobretudo, de promessa. De compromisso. De amor. De duas pessoas que haviam percorrido um longo caminho para voltar ao ponto de partida, aquele em que acredita que tudo é possível se conta com o apoio de quem ama.

Só se separaram quando o cheiro de pão queimado inundou o lugar e riram um bom tempo por essa pequena estupidez. Aquela noite, enquanto Rachel entrava em sua cama de adolescente com um velho pijama listrado e Finn a acompanhava com sua camiseta do McKinley e sua cueca cinza, ela pensou que as coisas sairiam bem. Que essa noite dormiria tranquila e que na manhã seguinte, seu pai teria uma boa operação. Que compraria para Amy o tutu mais lindo que encontrasse e que pediria a Carole a receita da torta de maçã que Finn tanto gostava, para fazer quando voltassem para seu lar, só porque assim poderosa se sentia quando Finn Hudson a beijava ternamente e lhe desejava boa noite.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Quem quiser me add no Twitter, é só procurar por ( Dany_ASQ ) Sei lá assim dá pra ter mais intimidade, conversar mais sobre as fics e tudo mais...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Finn segurou a mão dela durante as quatro horas da bem sucedida operação. A segurou quando, umas horas depois, puderam entrar para ver o pai dela no pequeno quarto do hospital. Ainda a segurava quando voltaram para jantar na casa dos Hummel-Hudson e só as soltou durante o tempo em que Amy e Rachel montaram um quebra-cabeça. Manteve suas mãos unidas toda aquela noite, quando ambos voltaram para o hospital para cuidar de Hiram e as enfermeiras começaram a especular se estavam ou não casados. Segurou a mão dela quando encontrou com Sam Evans no posto de gasolina e ele perguntou a Finn se Amy era filha dos dois. Finn respondeu que sim sem titubear e Rachel lhe devolveu o aperto tão forte que quase quebra os dedos dela no meio.

Soltou suas mãos um par de horas, que foi o que lhe custou armar uma festa de aniversário surpresa para ela, em conjunto com Amy, Carole, Kurt e Blaine. Voltou a segurar a mão dela quando, ao descer do carro essa noite depois de ter passado o dia no hospital, ordenou a ela que tampasse os olhos até chegar dentro de casa. Rachel se soltou dele só porque segurar a mão já não era suficiente. Afundou a boca dele em um beijo na frente de todos, com Kurt e uma recém chegada Mercedes fazendo barulhos incomodados e com os olhos de Amy cravados em seus rostos.

- "Esse é pra você, porque agora é minha melhor amiga de vinte e oito anos." – lhe disse Amy, uma vez que acordou de seu assombro ao ver os dois se beijar, lhe entregando um colorido desenho.

Rachel teve que conter o choro quando o viu: a menina havia desenhado Finn em um traje de príncipe muito peculiar e havia se retradado como uma espécie de fada que voava sobre eles. Rachel se encontrava ao lado de Finn com seu vestido e maquiagem da Elphaba e Amy havia gravado um 'Te quero' com sua torpe letra infantil.

- "É lindo, Amy. Venha aqui." – lhe ordenou, a abraçando muito forte.

- "Eu não tive tempo de te comprar nada." – se lamentou Finn, claramente apenado.

- "Já me deu presentes suficientes para vários aniversários." – murmurou ela, segurando a mão dele novamente, para guiá-lo até a sala, aonde toda sua família esperava.

-oo-

Hiram recebeu alta duas noites antes do Natal e Kurt considerou que não fazer uma festa era um delito (ainda quando os Berrys não celebravam o Natal em sí). Durante esses dois dias todos estiveram presentes, inclusive os pais de Blaine que nem sequer haviam terminado de sentar, cortando papeis, colocando adornos e preparando aperitivos. Finn e Amy estavam ficando com os Berrys, para que Blaine e sua família estivessem mais cômodos e Amy já havia encontrado em Leroy e Hiram outro par de avôs que a consentia.

Mesmo que Rachel desfrutasse das festas, as reuniões e sua família, sentia falta de passar tempo a sós com Finn e eram poucos os momentos que conseguiam roubar-se, se escondendo de Amy e das garras do planejador Kurt. Então na véspera de Natal, quando todos foram dormir, com os estômagos cheios da típica comida dessas festividades, Rachel deslizou de sua cama (que compartilhava com Amy) até o pequeno sofá-cama em que Finn estava dormindo. Tampou os lábios dele com uma mão, para que ele não gritasse, enquanto entrava embaixo da coberta.

- "Olá!" – murmurou Finn quando reconheceu o pequeno corpo que se acomodava ao dele.

- "Finalmente consigo ter um momento com você." – disse ela, se apoiando em seu próprio cotovelo para lhe dar um úmido e doce beijo. Finn devolveu, tratando de expressar dessa forma, o tanto que havia sentido falta dela. Estava começando a se meter realmente no beijo quando Rachel se separou.

- "Por mais excitante que seja fazer isso no sofá dos meus pais, com eles e sua filha dormindo no andar de cima, essa noite não acontecerá."

- "É você a que vem as duas da manhã, até o meu sofá-cama e me dispara com toda sua sensualidade." – se queixou ele, tratando de beijá-la novamente.

- "Acha que eu sou sensual?" – lhe perguntou, com tom brincalhão na voz que fez com que Finn tivesse que colocar todo seu empenho em não se deixar levar por aquele ardor que o invadia da cintura para baixo.

Não respondeu com palavras, mas preferiu voltar a beijá-la e esperar que aquilo que estava preparando ali debaixo respondesse sua pergunta. Quando sentiu os lábios de Rachel se curvar em um sorriso contra os seus, se virou para ficar por cima dela e começou a beijar a zona do pulso, sentindo suas pequenas mãos lhe acariciando a parte de baixo de seu abdômen. Finn se separou, para deitar a seu lado, sentindo como Rachel lhe dava um olhar assassino.

- "Por mais excitante que seja fazer isso no sofá dos seus pais, com eles e minha filha dormindo no andar de cima, essa noite não acontecerá. Tenho medo que entre o Papai Noel pela chaminé e nos encontre brincando com os presentes antes da hora." – brincou, a rodeando com um braço para atraí-la para ele.

- "Boa metáfora, Hudson." – murmurou ela, ainda ofendida.

- "Hey, as metáforas são importantes! Não acha?" – agregou ele, conseguindo com que Rachel se esquecesse de sua raiva e se aproximasse mais, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço do rapaz.

- "Como acha... como acha que serão nossos filhos? Já pensou nisso alguma vez?" – perguntou para ele, depois de um bom tempo sem falar.

- "Estive pensando nisso desde aquele dia em que te prometi que iam ser judeus. Mesmo que, pensando melhor, acho que Kurt fará o impossível para que celebremos o Natal." – respondeu, ganhando uma pequena mordida da parte de Rachel.

- "Isso até que descobrir que no Hanukkah celebramos oito noites. Não vai poder resistir. E, de todas as formas, o que tem a ver Kurt com tudo isso?" – disse ela, voltando a se ofender.

- "Nada. Era só uma brincadeira." – se defendeu ele. "O que trato de te falar é que não importa como serão, serão nossos. De nós dois. Serão produto da combinação do amor que nós temos e da incrível forma que fazemos. Não pode sair mal." – lhe explicou.

- "Espero... espero que sejam amáveis como você. E que tenham seu sorriso. E seu nariz." – murmurou Rachel, passando seu dedo indicador pelo rosto de Finn.

- "Espero que tenham seu talento e sua paixão. E seus olhos. Seus olhos são lindos." – agregou ele, se virando um pouco para olhar para ela, sob a luz da lua.

- "E quero ter mais de um, pelo menos um de cada, porque sei quão horrível é ser filha única e não quero que Amy passe por isso. Ter uma menina seria genial, porque seriam muito amigas e conversariam entre elas, me ocultando tudo e eu ensinaria ela a se vestir e maquiar. E poderíamos ter um garotão, ou vários, assim você ensina eles a jogar futebol e a fazer coisas de homens e..." – Rachel não pode finalizar, porque Finn afundou a boca dela com um beijo, enquanto escutou todos os planos que ela tinha para eles. Para ele, para sua filha e sua família.

Esqueceu por um momento que era véspera de Natal, que não estavam sozinhos, que o sofá fazia barulho e se concentrou com todas suas forças em fazer ela saber o quanto o amava.

- "Não tem nada, nada no mundo melhor do que saber que você me escolheu para essa tarefa. Para ser o pai dos seus filhos." – lhe disse, com a voz carregada de emoção, enquanto teve a força para se desgrudar dela por uns segundos.

- "Eu acho que, depois de tudo, nós conseguimos." – ela respondeu, voltando a beijar ele.

Ambos pensaram, antes de dormir, que se amar já não era suficiente. Que deveriam inventar um novo tipo de palavra para aquilo que acontecia entre eles.

-oo-

- "Papai, quero abrir os presentes! Acorda, acorda, ACORDA!" – gritou Amy, pulando sobre os adormecidos corpos de Finn e Rachel, conseguindo que ele soltasse um gemido.

- "Tem uma jaula, para te colocar, no meio de todos esses presentes?" - brincou Finn, enquanto Rachel se mexia um pouco na cama, sem acordar.

- "Hiram e Leroy disseram que não podemos abrir até que vocês acordem e quero fazer agora, então vamos!" – ordenou a ele, colocando as mãos na cintura. Finn olhou para ela confuso.

- "Desde quando se comporta assim?" – perguntou, a recriminando.

- "Perdão!" – murmurou a menina, se aproximando para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

- "Assim está melhor. Você prepara as coisas, que Rachel e eu vamos em um segundo." – lhe ordenou, dando um tapinha no traseiro dela de forma amigável.

- "É igual a você. Com um beijo arruma tudo." – disse Rachel, com voz sonolenta, desde as profundezas da coberta.

- "É persuasiva igual a mim, então se não se levantar em trinta segundos, virá correndo para nos arrastar ou nos ameaçar com uma faca." – lhe explicou, recebendo como resposta uma almofada na cara.

Finn usou sua força para segurar Rachel pela cintura, a carregando no ombro, até a sala de estar, aonde o resto da família esperava.

- "Disse que conseguiria!" – disse Amy dando os ombros, com uma careta que demonstrava sua clara auto satisfação.

- "Bom dia a todos e Feliz Natal!" – disse Finn, recebendo a xícara de chocolate quente que Leroy lhe entregava e se sentando em um dos sofás. Rachel o imitou e se sentou ao lado dele, deixando que ele a abraçasse.

- "Muito bem Amy, traga aquele presente que é para você e seu pai." – lhe indicou Hiram, apontando uma caixa envolta em um papel brilhante.

- "Uau! Hiram, isso é demais!" – disse Finn olhando com assombro a câmera de vídeo que os Berrys havia lhe dado.

- "Não há de que. Nós sabemos quão uteis são elas, quando se tem uma filha linda e talentosa como a sua." – disse Leroy.

Amy deu um beijo em cada um na bochecha e repartiu seus presentes, que consistia em biscoitos que ela e Kurt haviam preparado.

- "Esse é de Amy e meu para você." – disse Finn, entregando para Rachel um envoltório prateado.

Ela deixou o suéter que seus pais haviam lhe dado para abrir o presente. Se deparou com os rostos dos três, sorrindo alegremente sobre o fundo de um brilhante castelo inflável. O porta retrato de prata em que Finn havia colocado a foto estava cheio de umas pequenas estrelas douradas. Rachel lhe deu um beijo, em forma de agradecimento e Amy soltou um risinho.

- "Faça de novo!" – pediu, enquanto aplaudia entusiasmada. Finn sorriu, piscando um olho para Rachel, antes de voltar a beijar. "De novo, de novo!"

- "Mas se ainda te falta abrir meu presente!" – disse Finn, entregando para Amy uma pequena caixinha vermelha. A menina abriu com cuidado, tirando o pequeno pingente prateado de dentro.

- "É outro pinguim para a minha pulseira!" – gritou, aproximando de seu pai para que ele colocasse o pingente.

- "Vê o que tem ali?" – perguntou ele, apontando para o pingente.

- "É... uma estrela dourada. É Rachel!" – respondeu Amy, tão entusiasmada que era quase impossível para Finn colocar a pulseira de volta.

Rachel não disse nada: ficou por um tempo olhando os três pinguins que estavam no pulso de Amy, penando em que momento havia acontecido tudo isso.

Quando sentiu a mão de Finn segurar a sua, pela milionésima vez nesses dias, fez uma nota mental de memorizar todas as festividades judias, católicas e budistas do mundo. Se todas iam ser como essa, por que se limitar a apenas uma crença? Seguramente Kurt encontraria um tema para cada festa.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)


	11. Chapter 11

**********Pessoal, me desculpem a demora em postar... Mas aí está o cap. Nos vemos novamente lá no final!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Não passou muito tempo até que Finn e Rachel conseguissem seu primeiro escândalo na mídia. Na festa da Broadway ela era a recente estrela, que despertava mais intriga, assim em pouco tempo todo o mundo começou a se perguntar quem era o misterioso homem que passava para buscá-la todas as quartas depois dos espetáculos. Não ajudava, tão pouco, que ela respondesse com um sorrisinho nervoso cada vez que lhe perguntavam se estava saindo com alguém, sobre tudo se o entrevistador era uma famosa apresentadora de algum programa diurno. As últimas apresentações dela em Wicked se encheram de paparazzi tratando de retratar o maldito bastardo que havia conseguido conquistar Rachel Berry.

Rachel e Finn não falavam disso.

Ela costumava pensar que ele realmente não entendia o que significava protagonizar a obra mais vista de Nova York, mas para Finn parecia não importar o eventual incomodo da fala de Rachel. Porém se negava a acompanhá-la nas entregas de prêmios e nos jantares de gala beneficentes e Rachel pensava que cedo ou tarde terminaria por se cansar de tudo isso.

Kurt achava sempre divertido quando ele podia ocupar o lugar de seu irmão e ser o acompanhante oficial nos elegantes jantares e encontros.

Há um par de dias, porém, seu agente havia ligado para informar que um tabloide estava a relacionando com um jogador do Jets, já que Rachel havia começado a ir assiduamente a suas festas, acompanhando Finn. Ela não pode evitar pensar então, que essa podia ser a gota que transbordasse o copo. Quando escutou o som do punho dele na porta naquela manhã, enquanto tomava o café da manhã, Rachel soube que estivera certa.

- "O que se supõe que é isso?" – lhe perguntou Finn, sem sequer dizer bom dia, entrando no lugar.

- "Se o mover dessa forma não poderei saber jamais." – brincou Rachel, tratando de amenizar a tensão. Ele lhe lançou um olhar furioso, amassando o tabloide na mesa da cozinha.

- "Resulta que estou comprando o café, como qualquer pessoa normal e escuto duas mulheres atrás de mim falando de você e de Karl Russel, do quão lindos são como casal e do quão talentosos serão os filhos de vocês porque, claramente, ambos são enormemente aptos em suas funções." – voltou a pegar a revista, batendo no rosto do jogador de Futebol, enquanto falava. "O senhor da banca de revista, porém, não opinou o mesmo. Sabe, ele e sua esposa foram te ver no teatro e, em sua humilde opinião, você merece mais do que o Karl. Karl, O KARL, não é suficiente para Rachel Berry." – se jogou no sofá de forma violenta, jogando a revista no chão e Rachel se aproximou dele para se sentar ao seu lado.

- "Não entendo. Te incomoda que seja público que esse tal de Karl seja meu 'namorado', que saia nas revistas, ou... que nossos filhos sejam talentosos?" – disse, acariciando os escuros cabelos dele.

- "Me incomoda não ser o suficiente para você. Me incomoda que só sou esse... treinador de quinta que faz bagunça com sua filha quando nem mesmo o Karl Russel, estrela dos Jets, é suficiente para você." – murmurou, escondendo o olhar.

Rachel sentiu como se alguém lhe batesse com um bloco de gelo no peito.

- "Ei... olhe para mim." – lhe ordenou, pegando nas bochechas dele e recebendo um olhar triste como resposta. "Quero que grave isso na cabeça: sempre será suficiente para mim. Ainda se fosse um vagabundo desses que vivem nas saídas do metrô. Ainda assim, te amaria e seria mais que suficiente, porque seria Finn, o vagabundo e qualquer tipo de Finn me basta e sobra." – lhe confessou, enquanto acariciava os tristes olhos dele e Finn se aproximava mais dela.

- "Então... não está se conformando comigo?" – perguntou para ela.

- "Isso me dói um pouco, porque sabe perfeitamente que na realidade me conformo com todo o resto. Que todos esses anos, tudo o que fazia era me conformar com a fama, o trabalho e os fãs... esperando o momento em que você voltasse para minha vida." – disse Rachel, com um tom tão triste como o dele.

Ele atraiu ela para si, a sentando em seu colo como costumava fazer sempre que tinham esse tipo de momentos íntimos e frágeis.

- "Sinto muito, Rach. Não voltará a acontecer." – se desculpou, a beijando na cabeça.

Rachel se acomodou um pouco, apoiando sua cabeça no firme peito de Finn.

- "Um pouco de ciúmes, de vez em quando, não vai mal." – murmurou, antes de que ambos ficassem em silencio, desfrutando um do outro, enquanto a cara do pobre Karl Russel sorria idiotamente no chão.

Duas semanas depois, Finn vai a seu primeiro evento. É um baile de caridade organizado pelo Hospital de Crianças de Nova York. Rachel escolhe para ele um smoking que combina com seu vestido verde (Amy disse que parece um pinguim, mas que depois de tudo, isso é o que são, ou pelo menos assim é a metáfora).

Dançam, se divertem e Rachel canta um par de músicas. Ninguém pergunta quem é Finn: ainda se fosse o presidente seria pouco relevante. Rachel Berry está feliz e toda Nova York parece sorrir com ela.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Pessoal, espero conseguir postar mais 2 caps até na quarta-feira, pois na quarta viajo par BH e logo em seguida vou para o RJ e só retorno no domingo... então a fic ficará sem atualizar todos esses dias.

OBS. 3: Alguém aí sabe um site, blog, tumblr ou qualquer outra coisa que eu consiga saber tudo da vida de Lea e Cory? Tipo entrevistas, fotos para revistas que fizeram, tweets que mandaram e tudo mais? Por favor me informem ok? Obrigada!


	12. Chapter 12

**Como prometido mais um cap...**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

- "É uma necessidade imperiosa que tomem cerveja dessa forma?" – questionou Kurt, como cara de nojo, enquanto ele e Rachel ocupavam seu lugar no estádio.

- "Relaxe, é parte do espetáculo." – contestou ela, buscando Finn entre a multidão.

- "Mamãe, estou brincando com Kelly ali em cima." – gritou Amy e Rachel lhe fez um gesto com a mão enquanto via ela se sentar no espaço aonde as famílias dos jogadores se encontravam.

- "Isso nos dará tempo de conversar sem interrupções." – disse Kurt pegando uma bala de menta e dando um para Rachel.

- "E do que quer conversar?" – questionou Rachel, claramente entusiasmada.

- "Do Pé Grande e você, Berry. Do que mais poderia falar?" – contestou ele, exasperado.

Ela não pode evitar sorrir ao ouvir o estranho apelido que Kurt havia escolhido para seu irmão.

- "As coisas vão muito bem. Estamos tratando de... de buscar a forma de avançar, mas não muito rápido. Vamos com cautela." – lhe respondeu ela.

- "E isso no que consiste? O que é que você quer fazer?" – lhe disse, enfatizando a parte que correspondia a ele, enquanto as líderes de torcida entravam em campo e uma multidão de homens eufóricos gritavam em uníssono.

- "Bom... eu quero estar com ele. Com eles, na realidade." – disse Rachel, enquanto o estádio apaziguou. Olhou para Kurt por um segundo antes de confessar aquilo que não tinha sido capaz de dizer a ninguém mais. "Me pediu... Finn me pediu que me cassasse com ele." – Kurt teve que tampar a boca com suas mãos, para evitar que escapasse o gole de água que acabara de tomar.

- "Como? Quando? Onde?" – perguntou uma vez que pode recuperar a respiração.

- "Tranquila, não foi... não foi exatamente uma proposta..." – disse ela, tentando acalmá-lo. Kurt a olhou exasperado, rogando por mais informação. "Foi há mais de dois meses, quando voltamos para Lima no recesso. Me disse que queria se casar comigo, que queria que morássemos juntos e que ele ia esperar o tempo que fosse necessário. E eu aceitei, claro."

- "Bom, isso muda tudo. Quando vão se mudar?" – perguntou entusiasmado, enquanto segurava uma mão dela.

- "Não voltamos a falar do assunto, não desde que voltamos. Se as coisas continuam bem como estão... por que mudar?" – disse Rachel, tratando de ocultar sua desilusão.

- "Você e eu conhecemos Finn melhor do que ninguém. Sabe que se não der um empurrãozinho... geralmente lhe custa começar." – murmurou Kurt, tratando de consolá-la um pouco.

Se surpreenderam ao ver que os Jets fizeram um touchdown e todos ao redor gritavam e pulavam de alegria. Rachel pode ver como Finn, do outro lado do campo, se abraçava a Blaine tão forte, que conseguia levantá-lo uns centímetros.

- "Finn já falou com Lindsay?" – lhe perguntou Kurt, quando voltaram a se sentar e o jogo chegou ao intervalo.

- "Quem é Lindsay?" – questionou Rachel, quase risonha, mas mudando a expressão quando viu o rosto preocupado de Kurt.

- "Realmente não sabe quem é?" – lhe respondeu.

Rachel negou com a cabeça e Kurt soltou um assobio incomodado.

- "Bom, Pé grande, essa noite te espera um discurso. Por que não posso ficar calado?" – murmurou, mais para ele mesmo do que para Rachel.

Ela não voltou a falar com ele o resto da tarde e nem sequer notou que, ao finalizar a partida, os Jets festejavam a vitória por três touchdowns, enquanto declaravam ela seu amuleto da sorte.

-oo-

- "Creio que começarei a guardar os bônus por partidas ganhas. Se continuar nos dando sorte, talvez poderemos comprar uma casa ao final da temporada." – disse Finn, tratando de que Rachel captasse o tom sério por trás da brincadeira.

Ela não respondeu, mas continuou revirando o cesto de roupa suja.

- "Viu o pijama verde de Amy, esses que tem os peixinhos? Porque ela quer usar e não encontro." – perguntou, fazendo caso omisso ao que Finn havia dito.

- "Estão na segunda gaveta."

- "Já procurei lá Finn e não estão!" – respondeu ela, de má maneira, a beira das lágrimas.

- "Ei, ei... o que passa?" – murmurou ele, se aproximando dela e segurando nos ombros para olhar diretamente nos olhos dela.

- "Quem é Lindsay? Por que nunca me falou dela?" – questionou Rachel, sustentando o olhar e tratando de que ele não escapasse da pergunta.

- "Quem... quem te falou dela?"

- "Não importa quem foi Finn, importa que não foi você! Importa que não confia em mim o suficiente para me falar dessa fulana!" – estourou ela, tratando de não chorar.

- "Rachel... não é importante. Ia comentar cedo ou tarde..."

- "Se não é importante, por que oculta? Por que sei de outras coisas sem importância, como o leite preferido de Amy ou o tipo de sabão que é alérgico, mas não sei absolutamente nada da existência de uma mulher que, aparentemente, tem que opinar sobre nossas vidas?" – disse, tratando de não gritar e apoiando no chão o cesto de roupa.

Finn ficou ali, em silencio, olhando com olhos culpados, o que fez com que a ira de Rachel crescesse ainda mais.

- "Mamãe... encontrou os pijamas?" – perguntou a voz de Amy, do quarto.

- "Não carinho, deverá usar outro. Aonde vai?" – questionou Rachel, enquanto Finn pegou seu casaco e as chaves da porta de entrada.

- "Necessito caminhar. Não me espere." – lhe disse, cruzando a porta.

- "Não ia fazer." – murmurou ela, sentindo como sua voz rebatia contra a pesada porta de madeira.

- "Vem me ler um conto ou está muito cansada?" – perguntou Amy, sem se dar conta do que havia acontecido.

Rachel sorriu ao ver que a menina havia vestido duas peças de pijamas diferentes e tinha a calça do avesso.

- "Vamos colocar direito o pijama e depois ler um conto." – lhe contestou, levando ela para o quarto.

-oo-

Finn deixou o casaco no cabideiro, tratando de fazer o menor ruído possível e se aproximou do quarto de sua filha. Sorriu ao encontrar Amy e Rachel dormindo na pequena cama da menina, fazendo o possível para não cair. Caminhou lentamente até Rachel e lhe acariciou a testa, fazendo com que ela acordasse.

- "Ei!" – murmurou movendo um pouco para que não acordasse Amy.

- "Podemos conversar?" – perguntou ele. Rachel apontou a porta e ambos caminharam para a sala, se sentando no sofá.

- "Lamento ter gritado." – se desculpou ela, segurando uma de suas frias mãos entre as dela.

- "Lamento não ter contado sobre Lindsay. Não é nada, realmente, mas sabe que tenho uma tendência a adiar as verdades dolorosas." – murmurou ele e por um momento o malvado sorriso de Santana Lopez cruzou a mente de Rachel.

- "Deve... deve confiar em mim, Finn. Não pode falar de... comprar casas se não é capaz de confiar em mim." – lhe disse Rachel, acariciando a testa dele, tratando de borrar as linhas de preocupação que havia se formando no rosto dele.

- "Escutou isso então?" – perguntou Finn, mais aliviado.

- "Claro que escutei. Estava muito brava para processar." – respondeu, com um sorriso. Ele atraiu ela para si, deixando que se sentasse em seu colo. "Me promete que não vamos voltar a discutir assim?"

- "Te prometo que vamos brigar bastante... mas que sempre vou voltar." – disse ele, acariciando o cabelo dela.

- "Eu prometo que sempre vou estar te esperando." – contestou ela, se esticando um pouco para beijá-lo. Ele pegou nas bochechas dela, aprofundando o beijo, deixando uma vez mais que dessa forma Rachel entendesse o quanto sentia e o quanto a amava.

- "Lindsay é a irmã de Laura. É a único parente que ficou da parte de sua família e... desde que nos mudamos pra cá esteve brigando pela custódia de Amy." – lhe explicou.

Rachel não pode conter a ira que cresceu dentro dela.

- "Pode fazer isso? Quero dizer... você cuidou de Amy toda sua vida e tem seu trabalho, casa e é seu pai..."

- "Pode tentar. E entendo, Rach. Amy é tudo o que lhe falta." – disse Finn tratando de acalmá-la.

- "Como pode estar tão... tão tranquilo com tudo isso?" – perguntou ela, confusa.

- "Não estou. Estou aterrorizado. Não tem um só dia que passe sem que pense o que seria de mim sem Amy. Mas também sei que se faço bem meu trabalho, se sou um bom pai e me mantenho assim... não tem forma de que a separem de mim. Por isso coloco toda minha energia nisso. E por isso que te necessito comigo mais do que nunca." – lhe confessou, a abraçando mais forte.

Rachel teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não chorar.

- "Então, no suposto caso em que eu quiser me mudar com vocês, ou... ou que consideremos (em um futuro próximo) comprar essa casa de que tanto fala... necessitamos sua autorização?" – perguntou, tratando de eliminar o tom preocupado de sua voz.

Finn sorriu, se recostando no sofá e levando Rachel com ele, deixando ela recostada em seu peito.

- "Essas são nossas decisões. Suas e minhas. Não acho que nenhum juiz se incomode que eu dê a minha filha uma mãe e um lar normal." – lhe disse, vendo como os olhos de Rachel se iluminavam com a tênue luz que se filtrava pelas janelas.

- "Eu acho que estamos indo muito bem... e que vai ficar ainda melhor." – murmurou, voltando a acariciar o rosto, que ainda possuía algo de frio que Finn havia trazido da rua.

- "Eu creio que deveria mudar conosco. Sei que é um grande passo e sei que ama sua casa e que talvez é pedir muito porque... porque esse lugar não é tão lindo como o que você tem. Mas não sei se Amy queria ir daqui e..." – Finn não pode terminar a ideia, porque Rachel o beijou tão forte que quase lhe fez dano.

Sorriu ao pensar que talvez essa era seu costume favorito, quando Rachel interrompia seus torpes discursos com um beijo desse tipo.

- "Acho que começarei a empacotar amanhã mesmo." – disse ela, se incorporando no sofá e estendendo a mão.

- "Não te incomoda mudar pra cá então?... não te parece pouco?" – perguntou ele, realmente apenado, enquanto vestia o pijama.

Rachel o deteve antes de que pudesse colocar totalmente a camisa com que dormia.

- "Aquele apartamento era isso: um apartamento. Você está me dando um lar." – murmurou ela, jogando a roupa dele no chão, enquanto tirava a própria e o empurrava na cama. Finn conteve uma gargalhada.

- "O que se supõe que está fazendo?" – perguntou, sem colocar resistência, enquanto Rachel o beijava suavemente na zona aonde seu pescoço e seu ombro se encontravam.

- "Suponho que depois dessa briga que tivemos, podemos tentar isso que alguns chamam de 'sexo de reconciliação'." – murmurou para ele, com a voz baixa e sensual.

Na manhã seguinte, quando encontrou Rachel e Amy na cozinha ao sair do banho, pensou que faria de tudo o possível para que as coisas saíssem bem. Se sentou no pequeno balcão e olhou como Amy tomava de um gole só o vitamina que Rachel havia preparado. Essa fazia uma lista das coisas de cozinha que deveria empacotar de sua velha casa, enquanto recriminava Finn pelos poucos utensílios que possuía.

- "Não tire o lenço." Murmurou para ele, quando ele e Amy se despediram dela na porta.

- "Por que?" – perguntou ele, intrigado.

- "Acho que ontem a noite marquei um pouco de território. Mas isso é porque te amo." – lhe disse, beijando ele suavemente, com a mesma voz pequena que havia usado na noite anterior. Finn sorriu, enquanto via ela caminhando até o carro dela, pensando que valia a pena discutir de vez em quando só para ter esse tipo de reconciliação.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)


	13. Chapter 13

**Meus amores, me desculpem a demora em atualizar essa preciosidade! Hoje em recompensa vou colocar 3 caps. Então aí vai o PRIMEIRO.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

O primeiro fim de semana de Rachel e Amy a sós ocorreu no final do inverno. Os Jets jogariam no Arizona. Finn mal havia subido no avião quando as garotas já haviam começado com todos os planejamentos.

Rachel levou Amy para um estúdio de gravação, para mostrar a ela como funcionava e as duas terminaram gravando sua própria versão da música de Cruella DeVille, mesmo quando Amy se equivocou no meio da letra. Rachel pensou em guardar para Finn como um presente de aniversário, mas estava tão orgulhosa que no meio da tarde já tinha enviado a versão em MP3 e os 20 jogadores dos Jets passaram o treino escutando a música várias vezes.

No dia da partida, Rachel, Amy e Kurt programaram uma sessão de manicure enquanto viam Finn e Blaine pela televisão nacional. Amy se entusiasmou tanto que terminou quebrando uma de suas Barbies quando a equipe adversária marcou um touchdown (Kurt recordará para sempre aquela partida como 'O Grande Massacre da Barbie Malibu').

Os Jets terminaram ganhando no último minuto e Rachel não pode evitar soltar um par de lágrimas de orgulho ao ver o rosto de Finn na tela da televisão, enquanto Kurt e Amy tratavam de copiar a coreografia das líderes de torcida. Ele contava a sua sobrinha daquele ultimo campeonato das Cheerios que tinha participado (e ganhado).

Quando Finn voltou para casa, ele e Rachel inauguraram o denominado "Sexo da vitória", que somava a ansiedade por terem ficado separados durante quase cinco dias e a emoção de ter cobrado outro bônus suculento pela vitória. Secretamente, Finn começou a desejar que tosos os finais de semana os Jets jogassem fora, até que uma partida ganha em Nova York lhe ensinou que o "Sexo da vitória" se aplica também nos jogos locais.

-oo-

O segundo fim de semana de Rachel e Amy a sós, ocorreu no início da primavera. Ambas haviam planejado com antecipação um piquenique no Central Park, então quando Finn se despediu indo para o Texas, elas pegaram a cesta e foram para lá.

Rachel, claramente, havia passado despercebida pelo prognóstico do clima, que prometia a última grande tempestade de neve, por isso ambas voltaram para o apartamento úmidas, frias e de mal humor.

O resto do fim de semana passou como uma grande nuvem de descongestionantes, chás de ervas, banhos quentes e filmas da Disney (Kurt o recordará para sempre como "O Fim de Semana da Catarata do Kleenex").

Os Jets perderam por três pontos e Finn voltou devastado para se deparar com uma casa a ruínas e duas mulheres moribundas em sua cama. Dias depois, quando Rachel foi capaz de recuperar, inventaram a "Rodada da Consolação", que consistia na vontade de esquecer a derrota com a decepção de perder o bônus pela vitória.

Rachel se inscreveu no canal do tempo e Finn pensou que amava fazer amor com ela ainda quando não tinha um rótulo. O resto da semana, Rachel foi para a casa de Kurt para cuidar da recente gripe que ele havia contraído e durante quatro dias escutou ele maldizer a ela em quatro línguas distintas.

-oo-

O terceiro fim de semana, Rachel e Amy decidiram que deveriam aproveitar o tempo livre para fazer algo realmente construtivo (Rachel pensou que isso seria bom e Amy pensou que tudo o que Rachel propunha era incrível). Finn ia ficar fora vários dias, já que os Jets jogariam na Flórida, então decidiram que redecorar a cozinha era a melhor opção. Se os Jets perdessem, essa seria uma boa forma de alegrá-lo (pelo menos uma em que Amy formasse parte).

Então, durante toda a sexta-feira, Amy e Rachel pintaram paredes, armários e prateleiras de uma cor pêssego, que durou exatamente o tempo que Kurt demorou para chegar e gritar com elas (nos mesmos quatro idiomas) que aquilo era um assalto ao bom gosto (Kurt recordará para sempre como "O Fim de Semana da Agonia Visual"). Com muito esforço, um pouco mais de tinta, três macacões e a discografia da Madonna, conseguiram terminar a redecoração no mesmo momento em que os Jets finalizavam ganhando por três touchdowns.

Rachel se assegurou de que a lingerie que havia comprado (prevendo uma vitória com base nas estatísticas que Blaine, cordialmente, havia lhe mandado por e-mail) estivesse por baixo do sujo macacão.

Finn voltou, feliz e sorridente, para se deparar com a cozinha quase irreconhecível, Amy transformada em uma fã da Madonna e uma Rachel mais sexy do que nunca. Pensou que se redecorar a cozinha ia deixar ela de tão bom humor, era capaz de comprar uma casa só para ver ela rir, como agora, enquanto tirava o macacão em um movimento lento e fluido, o deixando louco.

-oo-

No quarto fim de semana, os Jets jogaram em Ohio, então a turma toda juntou suas coisas e foram para a querida Lima para uma maratona de Futebol Americano, comida e família. Finn e Blaine estavam praticamente todo o dia fora e geralmente também levavam Burt, por isso o trio magnífico formado por Rachel, Amy e Kurt foi somado a Carole e os Berrys. Rachel havia se esquecido o quão linda é Lima na primavera e passaram todo o fim de semana visitando lugares e amigos, até que no domingo se dirigiram para o estádio em busca da vitória.

Kurt e Amy haviam conseguido decorar a coreografia das líderes de torcida e a menina quase morre de alegria ao perceber que as câmeras de televisão focavam ela, enquanto dançava ao ritmo dos pompons e assovios (O que Kurt recordará para sempre como o "Fim de Semana do Debut Televisivo de Amy Hudson").

Quando os Jets perderam, Rachel pensou que Finn deveria esperar uns dias para obter sua dose da "Rodada da Consolação", mas então ele a convidou para ver um filme de alienígena no autocine e Rachel não pode evitar se sentir aliviada ao ver ele estacionar o carro no meio da estrada, deitando o assento e se aproximando para beijá-la.

- "Devo dizer que o pós-jogo está me entusiasmando mais que o próprio jogo." – ele confessou, arrumando o cabelo uma vez que terminaram e estacionavam o carro na garagem de Burt.

- "Hoje cortei minha fama de boa sorte." – se queixou Rachel, uma vez que deitaram para dormir, fazendo ele notar que era o primeiro jogo que ela havia assistido que os Jets não haviam ganhado.

- "Acredite carinho, com você sempre há boa sorte." – respondeu Finn, se aproximando novamente enquanto tratava de não fazer barulho no velho sofá-cama.

Se a luz estivesse acesa, teria visto o que possivelmente era o maior sorriso que Rachel Berry já havia dado.

-oo-

O quinto final de semana, foi o primeiro realmente lamentável. Os Jets jogaram em São Francisco. Rachel e Amy haviam planejado ir lá, até que Rachel acordou com o pior mal estar de estômago que recordava. Finn pensou seriamente em não viajar, mas Rachel insistiu tanto que ele terminou subindo no avião no último minuto.

Amy passou todo o fim de semana com Kurt, enquanto Rachel visitava o 'trono de porcelana' a cada vinte minutos e maldizia naqueles quatro idiomas que Kurt havia lhe ensinado. Quando a partida começou, esse se aproximou da cama aonde Rachel estava se recuperando para lhe deixar um prato de sopa, pão, um par de comprimidos e uma caixinha envolta em um papel marrom.

- "O que é isso, uma bomba? Porque acho que é o único que poderia me fazer sentir melhor." – protestou, sem sequer abrir, tomando a primeira colherada de sopa com cara de nojo.

- "Não Berry. É um teste de gravidez." – murmurou, se assegurando de que Amy não estivesse perto.

Rachel olhou para ele com os olhos assombrados, antes de desembrulhar rapidamente a caixinha, pegando ela com as mãos como se fosse a mais valiosa do mundo.

- "Acha que não pensei nisso? Há chances severas de que seja isso o que tenho." – lhe confessou, tomando outra colherada da sopa.

Kurt não pode evitar conter um sorriso.

- "O que estamos esperando? É o momento perfeito, Amy está distraída e levará apenas uns minutos." – disse, lhe dando coragem.

- "Não deveria esperar o Finn?"

- "Se dá negativo, Rachel, romperá o coração dele. Acho que assim é melhor." -contestou Kurt, com toda a sinceridade de que era capaz.

Uns minutos depois, Rachel abriu a porta do banheiro para deixá-lo entrar.

- "Fez... fez no palitinho?" – questionou ele, nervoso.

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça, se sentando na beirada do vaso e ele a seguiu. Durante esses três minutos, ela pensou em mais coisas do que achava que fosse capaz.

Recordou aquela primeira conversa, no velho quarto de Finn, esse com o papel de parede dos Cowboys e a cama pequena. Recordou como então, com seus dezesseis anos e depois de ter passado por todo o problema do bebê, ainda assim ele pensava neles no futuro, como uma família. Recordou a pequena conversa que tiveram na véspera do Natal e a forma com que Finn sorria para ela cada vez que Amy a chama de mamãe. E por um minuto todos os contras que uma gravidez naquele momento significava desapareceram. Rachel desejou, como nunca havia desejado nada em sua vida, que aquele simples dispositivo marcasse positivo. Que isso que ela sentia em seu interior fosse... fosse uma parte dela e uma de Finn.

Kurt apertou a mão dela, em sinal de aviso e ela lhe pediu que revelasse o resultado porque não era capaz de fazer isso sozinha. Kurt olhou para o pequeno artefato por um segundo, antes de negar com a cabeça e jogá-lo no lixo.

Rachel fingiu alívio e ele a imitou, tratando não colidir as duas decepções ou dessa forma não haveria lugar suficiente nesse quarto que contivesse a pena e tristeza dos dois. Durante um bom tempo, falaram do alívio que representava que ela não tivesse que passar por isso agora (No que Kurt recordará para sempre como a conversa mais fictícia e falsa que ele e Rachel tiveram na vida, intitulando o fim de semana com "O Negativo". Nenhum dos dois voltou a fazer referência a esse fim de semana nos anos seguintes).

Sentiram Amy festejar o triunfo dos Jets e Rachel pensou que pela primeira vez, realmente desejava que Finn não voltasse para casa.

- "Já sei, já sei... O "Sexo da Vitória" terá que esperar até que você se sinta melhor." – disse Finn, de forma compreensiva, enquanto ela entrava na cama na noite seguinte.

Rachel se virou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas (aquelas lágrimas que havia contido por 24 horas), se agarrou a ele com toda a força de que era capaz. Não pode conter a verdade. Não pode sustentar a mentira. Não pode evitar dizer para ele, quando ele perguntou o que estava acontecendo, que a dor de estômago era apenas um par de cosquinhas ao lado do vazio que sentia desde a tarde anterior.

Ele não necessitou que explicasse duas vezes: sabia, mais do que ninguém, o que significava perder um filho que realmente nunca havia tido. A abraçou forte, abafando o som do seu choro, dizendo para ela 'eu te amo' quantas vezes a voz lhe permitiu. Lhe prometeu que haveriam outros dias, outras chances, outros tempos. Que talvez não aconteceria na primeira ou na vigésima, mas que estava comprovado que cedo ou tarde as coisas sairiam bem entre eles.

Ela murmurou para ele, antes que o cansaço de todo aquele choro a colocasse para dormir, que não haveria um só dia em que não desse o melhor dela, o que tinha e o que não tinha, para demonstrar a ele que o amava, com loucura, as vezes fora do tempo e do lugar.

Outro teria se assustado. Outro homem teria pensado que não era normal que sua namorada de poucos meses chorasse por um filho que nunca havia sido. Outro homem teria se sentido aliviado e teria deixado ela na manhã seguinte quando o café da manhã tivesse acabado. Mas ele, Finn Hudson, dormiu aquela noite a abraçando forte, contendo ela em seus braços e esperando o momento em que ela adormecesse para chorar também.

O velho Finn, aquele com que agora simpatizava, havia achado que Garoa era um nome original. E estava certo: tal como a garoa, essas coisas escapavam da mão dele.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS, 2: Não canso de ler essa história gente. Eu AMO ela...


	14. Chapter 14

**Segundo cap postado hoje :) Bora pro terceiro?**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Não necessita uma licenciatura em psicologia para deduzir que em algum momento, não importa o quão incrível seja sua vida, Rachel Berry vai sentir falta dele. Os primeiros meses bastavam o reconhecimento das pessoas, com as entrevistas, com algumas apresentações em programas de TV e várias capas de revista. Mas sobretudo, bastava Amy e Finn, ter tempo para eles, para seus amigos e sua família. Mas a cada manhã, quando ambos se despediam e ela fica sozinha naquele lugar que as vezes (ainda) lhe resultava estranho, deseja secretamente que algum produtor ligue para ele para lhe oferecer algo, para lhe dar uma carícia ao ego, para lhe demonstrar que não foi um erro ter deixado, o que provavelmente será para sempre, o melhor trabalho que poderia conseguir.

Ela vai ver eles, as vezes, nos ensaios. Ajuda a nova protagonista a se familiarizar com seu papel, com o palco, com seus companheiros e não pode evitar sorrir quando alguém do elenco murmura (em voz baixa) que ninguém será tão bom como ela.

- "Tem toneladas de opções, Rachel. Não sei porque não pega uma." – lhe disse Jason, seu representante, naquela manhã de primavera no pequeno café de Nova York.

Rachel não respondeu. Era verdade, tinha opções. Tinha um par de musicais, uma obra dramática e um filme independente. Havia ligo os scripts, havia passado eles para Finn e discutido com Kurt sobre eles e mesmo que ambos opinassem que ela tinha talento e a capacidade para trabalhar em qualquer coisa, não pode se decidir.

- "Estou esperando a proposta certa, Jason. Nenhuma dessas me chamou a atenção, sinceramente." – se explicou pela enésima vez.

- "Me escute, Rachel. Entendo que agora acha que está passando pelo melhor momento da sua vida e que esta... apaixonada e formando uma família." – lhe disse, com um tom monótono que lhe deu a entender que aquilo parecia uma estupidez. "Só quero te dizer que não vai encontrar a oportunidade da sua vida se passa o dia fazendo os afazeres de outra pessoa."

- "Sabe Jay, acho que terminamos por hoje." – contestou Rachel ofendida, enquanto deixava na mesa o dinheiro correspondente ao seu café.

- "Você é Rachel Berry! Chegou até onde está sem ninguém, sem nada além do seu talento e seu esforço! Lembre-se disso!" – gritou ele, sobre o barulho dos carros.

Rachel nem sequer se virou.

- "Que sentido tem ser Rachel Berry se não posso fazer o que quero?" – disse para si mesma, enquanto se misturava ao transito pesado da manhã.

-oo-

Fiin sabe que algo ocorre com ela, porque aquela noite quando voltou depois do treino, encontra Rachel recostada no sofá, olhando os velhos vídeos do New Directions e comendo um sorvete de chocolate vegetariano.

- "Aiii... essa nota saiu desafinada." – lhe disse, parando o vídeo das Seletivas de 2012 aonde ela e Santana cantavam uma velha música do ABBA.

Finn franziu a testa, se sentando ao lado dela e pegando o controle remoto.

- "O que foi?" – perguntou enquanto tirava os sapatos dela para lhe dar umas doces massagens nos pés.

- "Nada, só... só queria ver esse vídeo." – contestou não muito segura, escondendo o olhar dele.

Finn se aproximou mais, a rodeando pelos ombros e atraindo ela para ele.

- "Não entendo porque te esmera tão pouco para mentir para mim. Acho que prefere que eu continue te perguntando." – murmurou.

Sentiu como o pequeno corpo de Rachel relaxava, se moldando mais ao seu.

- "É só que... bem, em um par de dias terminarei de empacotar minhas coisas do meu velho apartamento e... não tenho muito o que fazer. A cada manhã, quando vocês se vão... eu me sinto um pouco vazia." – lhe explicou.

Não pode evitar pensar que havia sido uma idiota por não dizer isso para Finn antes, já que agora que fazia, podia sentir como pouco a pouco o peso e a angústia que havia sentido em seu peito nesses dias ia se desvanecendo.

- "Veja, em um par de semanas começará o recesso de verão e passaremos muito tempo juntos. Mas até então, deveria... buscar algum tipo de entretenimento." – lhe disse, buscando em sua mente possíveis opções para lhe dar.

Rachel não contestou, mas se aproximou mais dele, se sentando em seu colo. Finn lhe acariciou o cabelo distraidamente.

- "Lamento muito, carinho!" – murmurou, realmente apenado.

- "Por que? Você não fez nada!" – disse ela, segurando o resoto dele entre as mãos.

- "Rachel... nos últimos dois meses você se mudou do seu apartamento, deixou seu trabalho e seu estilo de vida e fez isso tudo por nós. Não posso evitar me sentir culpado."

- "Finn, você não me obrigou a nada. Eu fiz porque eu queria assim e não me arrependo de ter feito nem por um segundo. Sim, pode ser que me custe um pouco me acostumar, mas cedo ou tarde o farei, já verá." – lhe assegurou, beijando ele docemente.

Tinha um pouco de gosto de chocolate e Finn também segurou ela pelas bochechas, a beijando com mais força, tratando de amenizar assim a angústia que momentaneamente havia invadido ele.

- "Sabe que te amo, né?" – lhe disse, uma vez que voltaram a posição anterior e Rachel voltou a colocar o vídeo.

- "Isso é o que dizer na rua." – brincou ela, se servindo com uma colher de sorvete e dando para ele na boca.

Finn sorriu, enquanto o reflexo dos dois segurando o troféu apareceu na tela da televisão.

Uma semana depois, Rachel recebia uma oferta da Disney para dar voz a um novo personagem animado. Não foi nem Finn, nem Kurt e nem seu agente que a convenceu, mas a pequena Amy. Rachel assinou o contrato com a certeza de que aquela experiência poderia ser novidade e inclusive incrível.

Porém, ao voltar para casa essa noite e encontrar com a pequena festa que Finn e Amy haviam organizado, decidiu, sem hesitação, que ser a mãe adotiva de Amy (e a futura esposa de Finn, se as coisas continuassem tão bem) era a melhor profissão do mundo.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Fala sério, a cada cap que passa esses dois ficam mais fofos né?


	15. Chapter 15

**Como prometido o 3 cap de hoje...**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Desde o primeiro momento em que Rachel a viu, soube que essa seria, cedo ou tarde, sua casa. Havia levado Amy para uma tarde de brincadeiras na casa de uma amiga dela, quando viu, do outro lado da rua, a placa que indicava que estava a venda.

Os pequenos vasos nas janelas, a porta sem tinta, a pequena varanda e as roseiras na frente fazia com que ela fosse, sem dúvidas, a casa de seus sonhos. Guardou o número da placa no celular e entrou na página da internet que se encontrava no mesmo, quando voltou para o apartamento. O que havia de mal em marcar um encontro para ver ela, só por curiosidade?

- "Esse é o segundo quarto." – disse a corretora de imóveis, um par de dias depois, enquanto percorriam o lugar.

Era ainda mais linda por dentro do que parecia por fora. Não era nada do outro mundo, para dizer a verdade e a construção fazia ela lembrar um pouco daquele em que Audrey Hepburn vivia em "Bonequinha de Luxo". Tinha três andares e um terraço. Rachel se deparou, de repente, planejando as mudanças que poderia chegar a fazer.

- "Esse é meu número. Realmente é uma boa oferta e acho que poderia chegar a pagar muito pouco, já que ninguém está comprando casa nesse momento." – lhe explicou, enquanto a conduzia até a porta.

Rachel passou o resto do dia pensando nessa casa, nas possibilidades de se mudar para lá, o quão perto ficava da escola de Amy e do trabalho de Finn. Porém, quando Finn voltou do trabalho, não havia juntado a coragem suficiente para propor a ele.

Há quanto tempo estavam juntos? Quase um ano? Por mais que ela quisesse fazer (tanto que, há uns dias, sonhava com isso), comprar uma casa era algo sério. E mesmo que ela e Finn costumavam a passar horas falando de tudo isso, do casamento e dos filhos e das supostas casas que poderiam comprar, nunca superaram a barreira dos projetos, nunca terminavam de concretizar nada.

Naquela noite, enquanto Finn dormia ao seu lado, Rachel girou na cama para olhar melhor para ele e não pode evitar sorrir: ainda que tivesse que esperar cem anos, ainda se as coisas fossem devagar, ainda se amanhã essa casa perfeita fosse vendida... as coisas não iam mudar. Ia amá-lo sempre, em seu tempo e espaço.

-oo-

A primeira vez que Finn viu essa casa, sentiu algo estranho, quase familiar. Havia prestado atenção nela um par de vezes, quando costumava buscar Amy na casa de Sammy, mas nessa ocasião o letreiro de "A Venda" gravou em seus olhos, se filtrando em suas retinas, então anotou o número no seu celular para continuar com isso depois.

Enquanto ele e Blaine se sentaram para almoçar no meio do treino, Finn pegou seu computador e entrou na página da internet, olhando as pequenas fotos do interior da casa.

- "Buscando casas?" – perguntou Blaine, comendo o primeiro pedaço do sanduiche de frango que Kurt havia preparado aquele dia.

- "Não, só... vi essa casa ontem e gamei. É realmente linda." – lhe disse, mostrando a foto da frente.

Blaine assentiu, enquanto Finn preenchia o formulário para visita.

- "Irá ver ela? Se levar Rachel para essa casa, não conseguirá tirar ela de lá." – contestou Blaine.

- "Você acha? Nos não... nós não conversamos sobre isso realmente, então talvez eu vá sozinho e depois se considerar que pode chegar a servir para nós eu comento com ela." – lhe explicou.

Blaine encolheu os ombros, tirando importância e Finn pensou que, provavelmente, estava fazendo muitas ilusões.

-oo-

- "E esse é o segundo quarto. Tem outros dois no segundo andar e além do mais, tem um lindo terraço." – explicou a corretora de imóveis.

Francamente, Finn não estava escutando ela. Desde o momento em que colocou o pé nessa casa havia perdido a noção do tempo e espaço. Sua mente agora estava ocupada pela certeza absoluta de que faria qualquer coisa para comprá-la.

- "Já teve outras ofertas?" – perguntou para ela.

- "Bom... não sei se posso te dizer isso, mas alguém veio há uns dias. É bastante conhecida no ambiente do teatro e parecia interessada."

- "Por que alguém da Broadway iria querer morar nessa zona? Fica muito afastado, né?"

- "Não pareceu se importar. Disse que seu namorado trabalha perto e que sua filha tinha escola nesse bairro." – lhe disse a corretora e Finn sentiu como o ar escapava de seus pulmões de uma só vez.

- "Rachel esteve aqui?" – questionou, realmente surpreendido.

- "Sim! Não sabia que você era o marido dela." – lhe contestou, risonha.

- "Aonde eu assino os papeis?" – murmurou ele, se aproximando da cozinha e apoiando no balcão.

Ainda quando a casa estava vazia (e ainda quando Amy e Rachel não estavam ali) já se sentia como em casa.

-oo-

Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia nervoso e Finn entendeu que era lógico que fosse assim: acabava de fechar um contrato pela sua primeira casa e havia ocultado de Rachel.

Odiava ocultar as coisas de Rachel (sobretudo porque cedo ou tarde ela terminava se inteirando) e essa era, realmente, uma verdade enorme. Supôs que Amy não estaria em casa, já que nesse dia tinha suas aulas de ballet e pensou que se Rachel fosse matá-lo, era melhor que fizesse sem a presença de sua filha.

- "Rach? Está em casa?" – perguntou, jogando as chaves no pequeno móvel e deixando a bolsa no chão.

- "Sim, aonde poderia estar?" – respondeu ela risonha, saindo das profundezas da geladeira e se aproximando dele, o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- "Está fazendo algo importante ou pode vir comigo um segundo?" – murmurou, tratando de esconder o nervosismo, depois de beijá-la.

- "Hummm... depende de onde quem me levar. Se é para me esquartejar e me jogar no leito do ria, acho que vou recusar."

- "Acredite, não será você o cadáver." – disse, mais para ele do que para ela, enquanto subiam na caminhonete e pegavam o transito.

-oo-

- "Está com os olhos bem fechados?" – lhe perguntou, tampando com uma de suas enormes mãos.

- "Sim Finn, estão. Não tenho nove anos." – contestou ela, entre intrigada e risonha.

- "Quantos dedos tenho?"

Não sei. Mas provavelmente são cinco, porque é seu número favorito." – Finn sorriu, enquanto colocava os cinco dedos no bolso, para tirar a pequena chave.

- "E... pode abrir." – disse, quando estiveram parados na aconchegante cozinha.

Rachel sentiu como o choro a invadia quando reconheceu o lugar.

- "Como... como soube?" – foi tudo o que foi capaz de formular, enquanto sentia como Finn se aproximava dela.

- "Não o fiz. Eu vi... e a vendedora me disse que você esteve aqui..." – tentativamente ele colocou suas mãos nos ombros, enquanto ela olhava ao seu redor com um olhar mais indecifrável que Finn havia visto. "Rach... sei que comprar essa casa é uma decisão de dois e entendo se quiser me matar..."

- "Comprou ela?" – o interrompeu, sem olhar para ele.

- "Sim. Bom, faltam alguns papeis, mas tecnicamente, é nossa. Veja, sei que não é nova e que provavelmente temos que trabalhar nela, mas é nossa. E tem espaço para nós, para Amy e para arrumar um pequeno estúdio e mais quarto, caso... já sabe... a família aumente." – finalizou, colocando todo seu esforço para fazer ela entender que havia pensado realmente nisso.

Rachel se virou lentamente, olhando ele nos olhos e Finn viu como um grande sorriso se formava em seus lábios. Ambos soltaram uma gargalhada de alívio ao mesmo tempo e ela ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Finn segurou ela pela cintura, a levantando, deixando que ela aprofundasse o beijo. Sentiu ela sorrir contra seus próprios lábios e sentiu também o sabor salgado de suas lágrimas se misturando com o inconfundível sabor de Rachel.

- "Está feliz, então?" – perguntou para ela, chorando também um pouco, quando ela sentou no balcão da cozinha e limpou o rosto no dorso da mão.

- "Sinto que vou ter uma parada cardíaca a qualquer momento." – contestou ela, rindo desaforadamente, segurando fortemente as bochechas dele e o beijando novamente.

Quando mais tarde, se recostaram no chão do terraço para ver o por do sol, Finn pensou que terá anos para convencer ela a instalar um salão de jogos no terceiro andar. Que em um par de horas poderá informar sobre as taxas de juros, contratos e vendas de seus dois apartamentos. Que em algum dos dias seguintes escolheriam a cor do novo quarto de Amy ou a disposição dos móveis e que provavelmente Kurt vai querer dar uma mãozinha em tudo isso.

Porém, nesse momento, abraçar Rachel, enquanto o sol da primavera se punha sobre os tetos das casas vizinhas, parece mais urgente, mais necessário e mais prazeroso do que aquelas milhões de coisas que lhe ocorriam agora.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kurt e Rachel não podem se ignorar. Não querem e não podem fazer. São tão similares, que só são capazes de se mar ou odiar, mas não de serem indiferentes um com o outro. Quando eram mais jovens e a vida girava em torno dos solos do Glee Culb (e Finn Hudson), para Kurt era praticamente impossível estar mais de cinco minutos no mesmo lugar que Rachel sem querer estrangulá-la com suas próprias mãos.

Agora, dez anos, duas carreiras e uma família depois, Kurt não imagina sua vida sem Rachel, assim como ela não imagina a sua sem ele. De uma forma estranha e graciosa continuam sendo os mesmos. Continuam discutindo, continuam se agredindo e, as vezes, Kurt sente que quer estrangulá-la. Porém, ainda depois de uma grande briga, ele compra um par de cafés na manhã seguinte e discutem durante o café da manhã sobre o último filme da Merryl Streep, do insuportável Futebol Americano que captura a vida dos homens, das cores que serão tendência nas próxima temporada, de Finn, Amy, de Blaine e de meia Lima, também do vizinho estranho que vive em frente.

Rachel o ama, disse está segura. O ama tanto como o amava naquele dia em que brigaram por esse solo de Wicked e como o amava cada noite quando deveria cantar na frente de milhares de pessoas. Kurt sabe, claro, porque a ama também. Sente falta de suas leggings de lantejoula e vestidos de boneca, mas sempre encontra algo novo para criticar.

Kurt sabe que Rachel não tinha o porque amá-lo, porque apoiá-lo, porque ajudá-lo, já que durante muito tempo ele fez o impossível para fazer ela se sentir mal. Porém, nas horas mais difíceis de sua vida, Rachel Berry esteve ali, segurando sua mão ainda quando ele não queria que ela segurasse.

Conhecem um ou outro como se conhecesse a si mesmo e Rachel sabe que se Kurt ainda não criticou a forma em que está arrumando a sala, é porque lhe passa algo, porque algo não está bem.

- "Acha que assim está bom? Não sei como vai estar a luz no inverno..." – lhe perguntou enquanto organizava a disposição dos móveis na casa.

Já pintaram as paredes, colocaram as cortinas e penduraram os quadros e em todo esse tempo Kurt não soltou mais do que alguns ruídos de aprovação.

- "Acho que esse lugar será iluminado todo o ano, então não deve se preocupar muito." – murmurou ele, sem sequer prestar atenção.

Rachel se aproximou de onde ele estava sentado, ficando ao seu lado e limpando o suor de sua testa com a suja camisa de Finn que estava vestindo.

- "Te passa algo? Não está no seu período, né?" – brincou, dando uma palmadinha no ombro dele, enquanto abria uma garrafa de água mineral.

Kurt se moveu um pouco incomodo e suspirou.

- "Como se sentira se Finn não quisesse ter filhos com você?" – lhe perguntou, sem olhar para ela, abrindo sua própria garrafa.

Rachel pensou por uns segundos antes de responder.

- "Bom... me sentiria muito mal. Realmente mal. Na merda, te diria." – contestou pensando na hipotética situação. "Finn te disse que não quer ter mais filhos? Porque se é assim, não sei o que fazemos montando essa casa." – agregou, começando a ficar brava sem motivo algum.

- "Não, Finn não é o problema!" – a tranquilizou rapidamente Kurt. "O problema é Blaine."

- "Blaine? Blaine não quer ter filhos?" – perguntou Rachel surpreendida.

- "Bom, não me disse nunca. Mas no outro dia estávamos falando com Luke e Aston, já sabe, os que trabalham comigo em Cats e eles acabaram de adotar uma menina e pensei... Por que não fazer? Estamos casados a quatro anos e... temos bons trabalhos, uma casa própria e pelo menos eu tenho muito para dar. Vejo como você e Finn são com Amy e eu também quero isso, sabe?" – finalizou, realmente apenado.

Rachel se aproximou mais, o abraçando forte e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Kurt deixou cair a sua sobre a de Rachel, buscando conforto.

- "Por que não... por que não falam com meus pais? Talvez isso ajude Blaine a dar-se conta que não é nada do outro mundo." – propôs ela.

- "Não acho. Já não somos meninos de dezesseis anos confusos com a sexualidade. Estamos casado, Rachel. Casados. Todo mundo sabe que parte do matrimônio é ter filhos. E mesmo que muitos passam por alto ou não consideram importante, eu... eu quero. Realmente desejo." – disse, perdendo todas as forças e soltando um par de lágrimas.

Rachel o abraçou mais forte, deixando com que sua camisa, pouco a pouco, molhasse com as lágrimas de Kurt e não pode evitar soltar algumas também.

- "Quero que me escute e que me escute bem." – lhe disse, segurando ele pelas bochechas para olha-lo nos olhos. "Você merece tudo, Kurt. Merece tudo o que deseja. Não pare até conseguir. Se Blaine não é capaz de ver os assombrosos pais que seriam... algo está mal." – Kurt a olhou por um segundo, antes de sorrir timidamente e beijá-la na testa.

- "Sabe? Esse sofá fica muito ruim nesse canto." – disse depois de uns minutos, enquanto se dirigia para lá energicamente.

Rachel sorriu, ficando de pé e se aproximando dele.

-oo-

- "Posso levar tudo, então?" – perguntou Amy, enquanto ela, Finn e Rachel empacotavam as coisas de seu quarto.

- "Sim boneca, mas deve ver se tem brinquedos que não usa mais. Coloque eles nessa caixa." – lhe contestou Finn.

Rachel havia se mantido em silencio a maior parte da tarde e ele estava começando a se preocupar. Se levantou com dificuldade entre os brinquedos de Amy e se aproximou de Rachel, segurando ela pelos ombros e a guiando até a sala.

- "O que te passa? Está bem? Não está se arrependendo, né?" – lhe perguntou, olhando para ela de forma inquisitória.

- "Não, claro que não! Por que me arrependeria?" – respondeu ela sinceramente, mas sem mudar a expressão de preocupação.

Finn voltou a olhar para ela, mais aliviado e fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando para que ela prosseguisse. Rachel abraçou a si mesma e soltou um pequeno suspiro.

- "Essa manhã Kurt e eu estivemos conversando e... não sei, não posso tirar da cabeça." – lhe explicou, apoiando no encosto do solitário sofá que adornava a quase vazia sala.

- "Sobre o que conversaram?" – perguntou Finn, a imitando.

Rachel ia responder quando o som de um punho batendo na porta a interrompeu.

Quando abriu, deparou com o triste rosto de Kurt do outro lado.

- "Olá. Lamento incomodar porque sei que estão ocupados com a mudança, mas... me perguntava se poderia ficar aqui essa noite." – disse para eles, trocando olhar com ambos.

- "Claro. Entre, estava indo preparar o jantar." – respondeu Rachel, acariciando o braço ele, quando Kurt passou ao seu lado.

Rachel olhou para Finn, indicando para que deixasse os dois a sós e ele se desculpou, indo para o quarto de Amy.

- "O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Rachel preocupada, apontando para a cadeira da cozinha, para que ele se sentasse, enquanto ela preparava duas xícaras de chá.

- "Discutimos. Eu fui. Não muito mais do que isso." – respondeu Kurt em voz baixa, olhando suas próprias mãos como se acabasse de descobri-las.

- "Desejaria poder fazer algo. Sério." – lhe disse Rachel, colocando as duas xícaras de chá na mesa e se sentando ao lado dele.

- "Já está fazendo." – respondeu, segurando a mão dela por cima da mesa.

Pela segunda vez na tarde, o som de alguém batendo na porta interrompeu a conversa.

- "Kurt está aqui?" – perguntou Blaine, levando o mesmo olhar triste que seu marido, quando Rachel abriu a porta.

- "O que você quer. Blaine? Já te disse que não voltarei para casa até que mude de opinião." – lhe respondeu Kurt, sem sequer se virar, enquanto tomava um gole de chá.

- "Poderia pelo menos me escutar?" – inquiriu Blaine, se sentando na cadeira que segundos antes Rachel havia abandonado.

Ela foi até o pequeno corredor que havia perto do local, encontrando com a figura de Finn na escuridão.

- "O que é que tenho que escutar? Que depois de nove anos juntos, não sabe se quer ter um filho comigo? Porque isso eu escutei perfeitamente bem há umas horas, Blaine. Não necessito que repita." – lhe disse, de forma sarcástica, ainda sem olha-lo.

Blaine passou a mão pelo cabelo e Rachel pode sentir como a mão de Finn formava um punho, como se quisesse bater nele nesse preciso momento. Ela o segurou pelo braço para tranquiliza-lo e levou um dedo aos lábios em sinal de silencio.

- "Não é você o problema Kurt. Tão pouco sou eu. Sim, tenho dúvidas a respeito da minha capacidade como pai, mas isso todos tem, não?" – lhe disse, quase em tom de brincadeira, enquanto aproximava mais a cadeira. Kurt não respondeu, mas continuou tomando seu chá e Blaine interpretou isso como um sinal para que continuasse. "Estou assustado. Me assusta o mundo lá fora, Kurt. Me assusta esse mundo que ainda não nos aceita, não nos entende. Me preocupa expor um menino a essa dor, a essa situação."

- "Blaine, isso é Nova York, não é Lima. Se tem um lugar no mundo que é... tolerante e respeitoso sobre nossa _condição _é esse. Em segundo lugar, você foi quem, em todos esses anos, me disse que essas pessoas só são ignorantes, que tem que educá-las, que não tem que temê-las. Aonde está esse discurso agora? O que aconteceu com ele?" – lhe perguntou, bravo, enquanto ficava de pé para se afastar dele o máximo possível.

- "Kurt..."

- "Não Blaine, não tem desculpas. No momento em que nos casamos, você sabia que esse dia chegaria. Sabia!" – o recriminou, sem poder contar as lágrimas. "que hipótese é essa que nosso filho será descriminado por ser _nosso_ filho? Como pode dizer algo assim quando conhece a Rachel, quando ela é nossa melhor amiga e ambos sabemos que ela é o que é graças aos seus pais, o amor que tem por ela? E como pode dizer isso, quando nem a mim, Finn, Amy sermos de uma família heterossexual, nos salvou de passar mal, de sofrer?" – lhe disse, quase aos gritos, enquanto secava as lágrimas com um sofisticado pano.

Blaine o olhar por um segundo... e então sorriu. Se aproximou de Kurt ou pelo menos até aonde ele permitiu.

- "Tem razão. Tem toda razão. Me perdoe por ser... um coverde." – murmurou.

Kurt se aproximou mais.

- "Isso significa que quer ter um filho?" – lhe perguntou sorrindo um pouco.

- "Isso significa que se quiser que formemos uma maldita família Weasley, mas na versão gay, eu farei. Terei um filho ou terei cem, tantos quanto você quiser." – respondeu Blaine, em tom de brincadeira, mas esperando que Kurt entendesse o lado sério de sua resposta.

Ele olhou por um segundo, analisando, até que sorriu enormemente e o abraçou.

- "Está bem... voltarei para casa." – lhe disse, ainda sorrindo, enquanto ambos voltavam a chorar. "Já podem sair, sabem? Sei que estão escutando." – gritou para Finn e Rachel e eles entraram no lugar.

- "Se redimiu no final, mas estava a quinze segundos de te dar uma porrada." – disse Finn para Blaine, conseguindo uma gargalhada do restante.

Mais tarde, depois de um jantar em família que terminou com Rachel e Kurt entoando seu famoso dueto de Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy, Finn entrou na cozinha para encontrá-la lavando os pratos e murmurando a canção. Se aproximou de Rachel, a abraçando pela cintura e beijando no pescoço. Ela sorriu instintivamente.

- "Terminaram com o quarto de Amy?"

- "Sim. Custou um pouco que ela desprendesse de alguns brinquedos, mas lhe assegurei que conseguiriam um bom lugar."

- "Talvez essa maratona de Toy Store não foi uma boa ideia." – respondeu Rachel, conseguindo com que Finn sorrisse. Se virou quando terminou com os pratos, olhando ele nos olhos e acariciando a testa. "Me alegro que tudo tenha terminado bem entre Kurt e Blaine." – murmurou para ele.

- "Não tem uma ideia da quantidade de cenas como essa que tive que suportar nos últimos dez anos." – brincou ele, a arrastando vagarosamente para o quarto.

- "De qualquer forma, eu devera a Kurt por todos esses meses em que me escutou chorar por você." – contestou ela, se jogando na cama, sentindo como cada osso do seu corpo pedia um descanso.

Finn a imitou, deitando ao lado dela sem torar a roupa ou os sapatos e a abraçando.

- "É muito cômodo." – murmurou ela, se acomodando ao lado dele e acariciando a parte de baixo de sua barriga, naquele mesmo pedaço de pele que aparecia entre o final da camisa de Finn e o começo de sua cueca.

Outro dia, isso levaria ele a pensar no carteiro, mas estavam tão cansados que aquelas carícias só conseguiam levá-lo para esse lugar tranquilo e prazeroso que precede o sono.

- "Você sabe que eu quero ter filhos com você, né? Que não digo isso para te satisfazer. Que na verdade quero ter." – questionou ele, quase de forma preocupada.

Rachel sorriu.

- "Claro que eu sei. Me comprou uma casa para um batalhão, então acho que captei essa indireta." – murmurou ela, risonha, enquanto sentia como o corpo de Finn se relaxava ao seu lado.

- "O que quero dizer é que eu estou pronto. Acho que desde o dia em que te conheci estou pronto, mas suponhamos que agora estou entendendo. Eu estou pronto e quero fazer só quando você estiver pronta, quando quiser." – lhe explicou.

Rachel usou toda a força que lhe faltava para se apoiar em um dos cotovelos, olhando ele nos olhos.

- "Eu estou pronta." – lhe disse, com o sorriso mais brilhante e mais lindo que Finn jamais havia visto. Não pode evitar sorrir também e arrumou uma mecha do longo e escuro cabelo dela atrás da orelha, para vê-la melhor. Rachel pressionou um pouco os lábios, como se estivesse pensando em algo. "Digamos... digamos que não nos apressaremos. Que deixaremos que as coisas sigam seu curso como até agora. Não buscaremos um filho, simplesmente... deixaremos de evitar." – propôs, vendo como os olhos de Finn se iluminavam a medida que entendia o que Rachel acabava de lhe dizer.

- "Soa tão bem que me dá vontade de te beijar." – murmurou, usando a mão que tinha na lateral de seu rosto para atrair ela até ele, chocando seus lábios repetidas vezes.

- "Te amo! Ainda se não me desse essa incrível casa e se... se não quisesse ter filhos comigo... ainda assim te amaria." – disse ela, se acomodando novamente na posição anterior.

- "Te diria que te amo mais, mas estou muito cansado para discutir. Digamos que nos amamos em partes equivalentes, o que acha?" – questionou Finn, fechando os olhos e sentindo como Rachel assentia ao seu lado, bocejando.

Antes de dormir, pensou que se planejar o não planejamento da possível chegada de seus hipotéticos filhos o deixava tão feliz, o dia em que ele e Rachel finalmente tivessem um (ou dois... ou quatro... ou cinco, cinco é seu número da sorte, afinal) iam ter que lhe fazer um transplante de coração ou uma lavagem cerebral, ou algum tratamento legal desse tipo.

Não haveria maneira de que pudesse ser mais feliz (se alguma de suas filhas herdar os olhos ou o sorriso de Rachel estava completamente perdido. Nunca seria capaz de dizer não para elas).

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Finn soube, desde o momento em que ambos se cruzaram em Nova York, que dessa vez ia fazer o necessário para se casar com Rachel Berry. Não souberam nada do outro durante dez anos e Finn temeu por um segundo que não fossem capazes de voltar a começar, mas depois daquele primeiro jantar com Kurt e Blaine, todas suas dúvidas e seus temores haviam se dissipado.

Viviam juntos. Mais do que isso: eram uma família. Haviam comprado uma casa, por seus próprios meios e haviam convertido ela em um lar. Finn ainda se surpreendia ao pensar o quão bem iam as coias e o quanto melhor iam continuar.

Qualquer um que visse elas pelas ruas diria, sem titubear, que Rachel e Amy eram mãe e filha, o próprio Finn as vezes se esquecia de que (biologicamente) não eram. Rachel a acompanhava nas aulas de ballet, a cada reunião escolar, a cada uma das apresentações teatrais em que Amy aparecia.

Finn quer fazer. Está convencido. Quer se casar com ela a todo custo. Não lhe importa se Rachel quer um casamento grande ou pequeno, se prefere fazer em Nova York ou em Lima, ou se deseja ou não que o façam sob os rituais judeus. Tudo isso não lhe importa: o único que quer é seu o marido dela.

Começa, então, a buscar sinais, indícios, por mais pequenos que fossem, de que Rachel também deseja se casar. E assim como deseja... assim chegam.

O primeiro é sutil. Quase imperceptível. Acontece em um fim de semana em que Rachel e Finn decidem fazer uma escapada romântica até um pequeno hotel, deixando Amy com Blaine e Kurt. Estão na recepção, esperando pelo quarto, quando alguém chama ela pelo nome de Senhora Hudson. Rachel sorri e assente, sem sequer se incomodar por corrigir o empregado e Finn vê como seus olhos brilham por um segundo, com emoção.

Não pode evitar sorrir também, ao pensar o quão incrível será o dia em que Rachel realmente for a Senhora Hudson.

O segundo é mais explícito e mais doloroso.

Duas semanas depois de sua incrível escapada romântica (e quando Finn já estava revisando no calendário quando seriam seu próximo fim de semana livre, para organizar a próxima) se deparou com o imprevisto de uma incomoda apendicite.

Finn odiava os hospitais. Todos esses anos em reabilitação e operações haviam lhe feito despertar um ódio tremendo por eles. Porém, quando já não podia sequer se manter em pé devido a dor, teve que ceder diante Rachel e ir ao médico. Uma viagem de carro a velocidade perigosa, um par de paradas para vomitar, uma hospitalização e uma cirurgia de quarenta minutos foram os requerimentos para que aquilo fosse para sempre recordado como um dos piores dias de sua vida.

- "Já pensou com quem deixará Amy se algo te acontecer?" – lhe perguntou Kurt, enquanto cuidava dele no pequeno quarto do hospital e lia uma revista de decoração.

Finn ia responder que não podia morrer por uma apendicite (Não? Haviam chances ou... não era perigoso?), quando entendeu que Kurt tinha razão, que nunca havia pensado no hipotético caso de que algo acontecesse com ele.

- "Bom... suponho que deixaria mamãe e papai encarregados. Ou com vocês... ou com Rachel." – pensou enquanto comia o horrível pudim que a enfermeira havia deixado.

- "Sabe qual é a melhor forma de se assegurar de que Rachel vai ficar com ela se algo te acontecer?" – lhe questionou Kurt, sem sequer levantar o olhar de sua revista. "Se casar com ela." – lhe explicou, sem esperar que Finn respondesse.

Ele sorriu: acabava de receber o segundo indício de que aquilo era o que deveria fazer. (Se perguntou, mais tarde, se havia sido realmente necessário que o abrissem e retirassem um órgão para conseguir. Não havia uma maneira mais fácil?)

O terceiro, porém, foi o mais certeiro e o mais lindo.

Finn voltou de seu primeiro treinamento, depois da semana em cama que havia passado, desejando que Rachel tivesse o jantar pronto, já que não se lembrava de ter estado tão cansado em sua vida. Porém, quando entrou em sua nova casa, notou que as luzes estavam apagadas, exceto por uma pequena lâmpada que descia pelas escadas. Pensou que Rachel e Amy deveriam estar no quarto da menina, então tentou não fazer barulho para surpreendê-las. Quando escutou o tom em que conversavam, parou ao lado da porta. Ao parecer, Amy estava chorando.

- "Amy, me fale o que te passa." – murmurou Rachel.

Finn viu que estava sentada na beirada da cama da menina, lhe acariciando o cabelo. Amy se virou, abraçada a seu coelho de pelúcia e indicou que Rachel se recostasse ao seu lado. Ela obedeceu.

- "O papai da Sammy tem namorada."

- "Sim."

- "E eles vão casar no inverno."

- "Sim."

- "E Sammy vai ter um irmão."

- "Sim." – Amy não continuou. Rachel franziu a testa, sem entender. "E você fica triste que seja assim? Acha que Sammy vá te trocar por seu irmão? Porque sei que não será assim."

- "Não. O que quero saber é... quando você e papei vão casar?" – lhe perguntou, em voz muito baixa, como se envergonhasse de tal maneira com o que acabava de dizer.

Rachel não contestou em seguida, mas suspirou e esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

- "Por que te interessa tanto saber se papai e eu vamos nos casar?" – questionou olhando para ela, como se tratasse de decifrar o que a menina realmente pretendia.

Amy se sentou na cama para ver ela melhor.

- "Sammy disse que você não é minha mamãe. Que não será até que você e papai casem. E eu realmente quero que seja minha mamãe." – lhe explicou, contendo as lágrimas, muito aflita.

Rachel se incorporou, sentando ela em suas pernas.

- "Quero que me escutem com atenção. O que ocorre entre você e eu não tem nada a ver com Sammy, nem sequer com o papai. Sim, nos amamos muito e provavelmente vamos nos casar algum dia. Mas você e eu... nós temos nosso próprio pacto, né? Não somos melhores amigas de cinco (quase seis) e vinte e oito anos?" – lhe perguntou, a abraçando forte.

Amy sorriu.

- "Sim, somos. Mas... podemos ser mamãe e filha?" – respondeu, se virando em suas pernas, para olha-la.

- "Realmente quer isso?"

- "Sim."

- "Bom... Amy Hudson, aceita ser minha filha?" – lhe perguntou Rachel, solenemente, levantando uma mão.

- "Sim!" – disse a menina, levando os braços ao pescoço dela e a deitando na cama.

Rachel também soltou uma gargalhada, se girando na cama para fazer cosquinhas nela. Finn tomou isso como um sinal de que podia entrar.

- "O que está acontecendo aqui?" – perguntou, fingindo um tom bravo.

- "Nada papai." – murmurou Amy, assustada.

- "Não minta. Vi que a mamãe estava te fazendo cosquinhas. Não a cubra." – brigou, com um dedo acusador.

Rachel olhou para ele por um segundo, sem entender.

- "Sim... bom, sim... estava me fazendo cosquinhas." – disse Amy, vencida.

- "E sabe qual é a pena por cometer o delito das cosquinhas, carinho?" – perguntou Finn, abandonando pouco a pouco o tom sério e se aproximando de Rachel, que já sorria ao intuir o que vinha. "A pena, Rach, é receber a quantidade equivalente do dita tortura."

Finn pulou sobre a pequena cama, a arrastando de forma brincalhona até o travesseiro e fazendo cosquinhas nela. Amy não duvidou em unir. Finn segurou Rachel fortemente, impedindo que ela se movesse. Ela esticou o pescoço para lhe dar um beijo, esperando que aquilo freasse o ataque. E conseguiu, porque no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, ambos se esqueceram das cosquinhas e da (pouco acreditável) raiva.

- "Oi!" – murmurou ela, quando se desgrudaram.

Finn voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez um pouco mais lento, adiantando o que provavelmente receberia mais tarde. Recebeu um olhar quase malvado de Rachel como confirmação de que a mensagem havia sido interpretada. Amy aplaudiu, entusiasmada, ao ver que seus pais se beijavam.

- "Oh, esqueci de dizer! O senhor Schue me ligou essa manhã." – lhe contou Rachel, enquanto jantavam.

- "Sério? Como está?" – perguntou Finn, assombrado, enquanto engolia metade de seu prato de fetuccini em uma só mordida.

- "Bom, está arrumando uma pequena reunião para celebrar os dez anos de nossa formatura. É em um par de semanas e queria saber se poderíamos ir. Lhe disse que ia conformar, mas que achava que podia contar conosco." – lhe explicou.

Finn sorriu e pensou que voltar para Lima era perfeito. O que melhor do que pedir Rachel que se case com ele do que no lugar em que tudo começou?

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Me derreto toda com essa família! Quem quer o pedido de casamento logo? hahahahahha


	18. Chapter 18

**Meus amores, me desculpem a demora... semaninha foi muito corrida. Mas não fiquem tristes que estou de volta e com o pedido de casamento FINCHEL! Achei muito lindo o capítulo, espero que vocês também gostem.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

- "Então, o que esperamos desse fim de semana?" – murmurou Rachel, se movendo no banco da caminhonete para olha-lo.

Finn franziu a testa, pensando na resposta.

- "Bom, acho que ver a todos já é um bom começo, né? Saber o que aconteceu na vida deles, o que estão fazendo..." – respondeu Finn, no mesmo tom, tratando de que Amy não acordasse. Olhou para Rachel pelo canto do olho, tentando ocultar o nervosismo. "Não acha que é um pouco... romântico?"

- "Sim... sim, acho que é." – contestou Rachel, depois de pensar uns segundos, esticando seu braço para acariciar os pequenos cabelos que se eriçavam na nuca dele.

Rachel encantava fazer isso, sobretudo porque instantaneamente sente como Finn relaxa, se aproximando mais dela.

- "Nos aventuremos um pouco, quer? Qual era seu casal favorito naquela época e qual acha que durou até agora?" – propôs Finn, segurando a mão dela por cima da marcha.

Rachel sorriu, com os olhos brilhando.

- "Meu casal favorito era Finn e Rachel. E acho que vai durar bastante." – lhe contestou murmurando ainda mais baixo e beijando a mão que tinha entrelaçada com a dela. Para Finn lhe custou toda sua força pra não parar o carro e propor matrimônio ali mesmo. "Mas se me perguntar um segundo lugar diria que Mike e Tina. Oh não, Kurt e Blaine! Como pude me esquecer? Me mataria se soubesse que esqueci deles. Sim, primeiro nós, segundo Kurt e Blaine e depois Tina e Mike. Depois colocaria Quinn e Puck (ainda que o deles nunca funcionaria, mas sei que Puck a amava muito), depois Quinn com Sam. Eram muito perfeitos, mas... se queriam um pouco. E Puck com Santana, acho que poderia funcionar. E Artie e Brittany! E o Senhor Schue com Ema, eles sim merecem..."

Finn já não a escutava. Sorriu ao pensar que a aproximação de Lima fazia aflorar esse velho habito que ambos tinham: Rachel falando sem parar e ele sem prestar atenção. Agora sim, porém, era por um motivo muito mais nobre o que em seus anos de adolescentes. Rachel tinha razão: ela e Finn estavam destinados a ficarem juntos desde o princípio. O resto dos garotos do Glee iam e vinham, mudavam de casais, amavam e odiavam. Uma semana Artie e Tina era os melhores e na seguinte Artie e Brittany jantavam no Breadstix com Tina e Mike como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele e Rachel, porém, era diferentes. Para eles as coisas estavam entre se amar e amar muito (ainda quando aos quinze anos o amor fosse o mais temperamental, inoportuno, impulsivo e idiota que pudesse existir). Ele podia estar com Quinn, com Santana ou com quem fosse, mas ao final do dia era em Rachel que pensava enquanto as coisas saiam muito mal ou muito bem e ela era quem o perseguia nos sonhos, quem deixava ele louco e quem gerava essa pequena chama em seu peito, que nunca deixava de queimar.

- "Te passa algo? Ficou calado." – perguntou Rachel, voltando a acariciar a nuca dele.

Finn pensou que, cedo ou tarde, Rachel entenderia o estranho comportamento dele nos últimos dias.

- "Não. É só que te amo muito." – lhe murmurou, olhando nos olhos por um segundo.

- "Definitivamente, voltar par Lima te cai bem." – contestou ela, enquanto entravam na familiar avenida que levava até a casa dos Berry.

-oo-

Estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso e começava a temer que Rachel pudesse suspeitar de algo. Enquanto a esperava no saguão da casa dos pais dela, sentiu por um momento que não seria capaz de fazer, que toda essa ansiedade ia terminar por produzir uma parada cardíaca nele.

- "Está pronto?" – perguntou Rachel, enquanto descia as escadas.

Finn olhou para ela por um segundo e teve que engolir em seco para evitar que a mandíbula deslocasse.

- "Está linda!" – murmurou para ela, a beijando brevemente.

Era verdade: vestia um vestido até os joelhos de cor verde e o cabelo levemente preso e Finn soube que realmente havia se esforçado para parecer assim.

- "Você está genial. Mas isso já sabia, porque eu que escolhi o traje." – respondeu ela, arrumando o casaco.

- "Boa sorte." – disse Hiram para Finn quando se despediram e esse teve a impressão de que o homem sabia o que iria acontecer.

Era tão óbvio? Podia ser possível?

Decidiram ir a pé até o McKingley, já que ficava apenas a um par de ruas e estava fazendo uma linda noite de verão, para poderem desperdiçar. Caminharam de mãos dadas e Rachel se aproximou tanto dele quanto podia.

Ela estava falando sobre as possibilidades de que Amy tinha de ser aceita na Academia de Música de Nova York, mas Finn não escutava. Pensou na quantidade de vezes em que percorreram essas ruas, sendo mais jovens, de mãos dadas como agora. Como ela o esperava na saída de cada treinamento e como ele ficava até quase o anoitecer para ver ela praticar os solos que algum dia levaria ela a fama. E depois, quando ambos consideravam que era hora de voltar para casa, Finn buscava qualquer desculpa para acompanha-la, para caminhar ao seu lado, ainda nesses meses em que não estavam juntos.

- "Mas se não são Berry e Hudson!" – gritou uma voz da escuridão e Finn viu como Santana Lopez se aproximava até eles e fechava a porta de seu carro. "Para certas pessoas os anos não passam..." – brincou, abraçando primeiro a Rachel e depois Finn.

- "Me alegro que tenha vindo! Não soube nada de você em anos..." – disse Rachel, enquanto ambas entravam na conhecida escola.

- "Treinador Hudson!" – murmurou uma voz para Finn e ele se deparou com o Senhor Schue e Emma quando se virou.

- "Vão me dar uma parada cardíaca se continuarem aparecendo do nada." – respondeu Finn, abraçando a seu velho professor.

- "Aonde está a Rachel?" – perguntou Emma, enquanto o abraçava também.

- "Conhecendo ela, provavelmente já colocou todos para ensaiar algum número." – brincou o Senhor Schue e os três entraram nos conhecidos corredores da escola.

Finn colocou as mãos nos bolsos e sentiu como uma fagulha de determinação o envolvia no preciso momento em que sua mão direita roçava a pequena caixinha de veludo que estava nele. Estava pronto (Estava pronto a anos).

-oo-

- "Blaine e eu estamos casados há quase cinco anos. Vivemos nas redondezas de Nova York e assinamos os pedidos de adoção há duas semanas. Eu trabalho na Broadway preparando os cenários e também organizo coisas mais pequenas como festas e eventos. No ano passado trabalhei na montagem da peça Cats. Blaine é o segundo assistente do treinador dos Jets e tiveram uma boa temporada pelo que Rachel e eu pudemos entender. E... isso é tudo. Na versão curta." – explicou Kurt, olhando para as demais caras familiares, enquanto os demais se acomodava na grande mesa que o Senhor Schue havia montado na sala do coral.

Agora foi o professor que falou.

- "Bom. Emma e eu nos casamos há uns anos. Temos uma filha de três meses, Sara, e eu ocupei o lugar do Figgins quando ele se retirou. Emma é minha assistente, mas continua sendo a guia vocacional e consultora e eu ainda estou encarregado do Clube Glee. Mesmo que agora, devo dizer, temos mais investimento. Ser o diretor da escola ajuda um pouco." – brincou, enquanto fazia um sinal para Quinn continuar.

- "Eu? Bom... Mercedes e eu nos mudamos para Boston quando formamos. Estudei direito e agora sou uma advogada especializada em direitos da mulher e trabalho para várias organizações. Não saí com ninguém em... anos, provavelmente." – explicou, enquanto servia vinho para a Mercedes, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- "Eu me mudei com Quinn e estudei Designe. Tenho minha própria linha de carteiras e sapatos, mas posso fazer qualquer coisa que quiserem. Catamos um pouco, nos primeiros anos, em um pequeno bar. Com isso pagamos as contas. Foi divertido. E... estou secretamente esperando que o senhor Hummel me chame para sua próxima produção na Broadway, porque sou uma estilista sem igual." – lhe disse, olhando para ele ameaçadoramente.

Kurt sorriu, levantando seu copo e o resto da mesa soltou uma gargalhada.

- "Bom... quer falar você ou eu falo?" – Rachel disse para Finn, enquanto o restante olhava para eles, expectante.

- "Não, é melhor você. Mais dramática." – disse Finn, apoiando seu braço no encosto da cadeira de Rachel.

Ela sorriu.

- "Muito bem. Finn estudou em Los Angeles, junto com Blaine e Kurt. Eu estudei em Nova York. Tenho uma Mestrado em Música, mas usualmente não lembro dele. Finn é um treinador graduad primeiro assistente do treinador dos Jets (e o melhor, ainda que não reconheça). Eu fiz... várias obras pequenas até que cheguei a fazer Anna Frank há uns anos e essa obra me levou a fazer as três temporadas de Wicked. E há um par de meses fiz um filme na Disney que sairá no Natal. Finn e eu compramos uma casa há pouco tempo e estamos... montando ela. E temos... Finn tem uma filha de quase seis anos, Amy, que é incrivelmente linda e inteligente."

- "_Temos_ uma filha de quase seis anos que é incrivelmente linda, inteligente e malcriada." – corrigiu Finn, ganhando a gargalhada geral.

Rachel aproximou mais sua cadeira dele, dando um beijo na bochecha.

- "Esteve genial em Wicked." – disse Tina quando a mesa voltou a fazer silencio.

Rachel olhou para ela, sem entender.

- "Você... viu a obra? Eu pensei que só Finn, Blaine e Kurt tivessem ido." – disse olhando para ela confusa.

- "Bom, você mandou os convites. Mike e eu fomos te ver nas primeiras apresentações." – explicou como se não fosse nada.

- "Sim, Emma e eu fomos nas últimas. E devo dizer que realmente brilhou. Seus co-protagonistas não chegam nem aos seus pés." – disse o senhor Scheu, com o mesmo tom.

- "Eu derramei um par de lágrimas. Mas não diga a ninguém." – brincou Quinn, enquanto os demais serviam a comida.

- "Então... todos foram?"- perguntou Rachel.

O resto da mesa concordou, enquanto pequenas conversas começavam a aflorar. Rachel sentiu uma onda de orgulho e Finn a abraçou ainda mais forte.

- "Por que não me... não me disseram? Não cumprimentaram?" – questionou ela.

- "Era a estrela, Berry. Havia... cartazes com seu rosto, paparazzi e tudo mais. Nós éramos... só seus companheiros do colégio." – explicou Quinn, servindo a salada.

Finn viu como Rachel a olhava de forma estranha, quase doída, antes de voltar a sua expressão de triunfo característica. Porém, sentiu como a mão que segurava a sua apertava, com mais força, buscando conforto.

-oo-

- "Claro que estaria aqui." – disse Finn, horas depois, quando a encontrou sentada no piano do auditório.

Ela sorriu para ele, tristemente, enquanto ele corria para sobir no palco.

- "Esse lugar costumava parecer enorme. Mas acho que encolheu." – murmurou, enquanto Finn se sentava ao lado dela.

- "Ou você cresceu um pouco." – disse ele, a abraçando para atrair ela para ele.

Rachel acomodou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz e suspirou. Passaram uns minutos em silencio, enquanto ele acariciava o braço e ela tirava algumas notas do piano.

- "Lembra que aqui nos beijamos pela primeira vez?" – lhe perguntou.

- "Foi meu primeiro beijo e foi incrível. Ainda que, seguramente, não foi o seu." – agregou ela, com um sorriso.

- "O resto não conta." – sussurrou ele, enquanto Rachel se movia um pouco para lhe dar um beijo.

Finn se incorporou, se aproximando do meio do palco.

- "Aqui cantamos juntos pela primeira vez. E pela última, se mal não recorde." – disse.

- "Na realidade, te ouvi cantar comigo essa tarde, quando viajávamos no carro. Mesmo que geralmente tente ocultar, te escuto cantar no chuveiro, também. Ainda gosta de cantar comigo, Hudson. Não negue." – respondeu ela, recuperando um pouco do bom humor e se aproximando dele.

- "Não é só cantar o que gosto de fazer com você."

- "Não? O que mais?" – perguntou ela, o abraçando pelo pescoço, com um brilho brincalhão nos olhos.

- "Eu gosto de acordar ao seu lado nas manhãs. Adoro isso. Abrir os olhos e que esteja ali, roubando as cobertas e armando essa espécie de casulo em que dorme.."

- "É uma proteção para se alguma vez eu chego a cair da cama. Se não sabe, você é enorme e ocupa muito espaço." – lhe explicou, risonha.

- "Me encanta te ouvir cantar todo o dia. É como se as paredes da casa amassem sua voz." – continuou ele. "Me encanta que Amy te ame, que se deem bem, que me ocultem as coisas. Me encanta ver... como ela se parece com você cada vez mais. Como influencia ela."

- "Bom, vai ter que parar ou vai me fazer chorar." – interrompeu ela, se afastando um pouco e mantendo o olhar risonho.

Finn meteu a mão no bolso, tirando a pequena caixinha e Rachel levou a mão a boca, em tom de surpresa.

- "Estive buscando durante dias o momento ideal para fazer isso, mas acho que não terá jamais um tão perfeito como esse." – lhe disse, enquanto encurtava a distancia que ela havia colocado e se ajoelhava na frente dela.

- "Finn..." – murmurou, fazendo uso de todas suas forças para não chorar.

- "Rachel, eu te amo! Isso já sabe, mas não está ruim em dizer. Não pude amar alguém na minha vida da mesma forma em que te amo e tão pouco quis fazer. Durante dez anos pensei que minha vida estava bem, que as coisas funcionavam e não era assim. Te ver uma só vez me demonstrou que não era assim, que nunca poderia ser feliz se não tivesse você comigo, que te necessito em minha vida para que as coisas funcionem. Perdemos esses dez anos... mas, se me permite, quero compensar o resto da minha vida. Se casaria comigo?" – perguntou, abrindo a caixinha preta e segurando a mão dela.

Rachel não contestou. Se ajoelhou na frente dele, olhando nos olhos com o olhar mais indecifrável que Finn jamais havia visto. O auditório se encheu com um som de uma conhecida música que vinha ao longe, mas nem Finn e nem Rachel escutavam.

- "Seria bom que dissesse..."

- "Shhhh..." – o silenciou ela, com um murmúrio, colocando seu dedo nos lábios de Finn. Sorriu por um segundo antes de segurar o rosto dele entre as mãos. "Só quero memorizar a expressão de seu rosto no preciso momento em que te disser que sim." – lhe explicou, sorrindo, agora sim, da forma mais linda que poderia existir. Finn também sorriu, a beira das lágrimas. "Aí está!" – disse, começando a chorar, quando viu a expressão de alegria do rosto do rapaz.

- "É um sim?"

- "É um claro que sim!" – gritou ela, se jogando sobre ele para beijá-lo com toda a força que era capaz.

Ambos caíram no chão do palco com um barulho surdo, se abraçando e beijando como se o fim do mundo estivesse perto.

- "Vamos nos casar! NOS CASAR, FINN!" – continuou gritando Rachel, enquanto ele se incorporava e a levantava em um só movimento, colocando ela de pé na frente dele.

- "Vamos nos casar!" – respondeu, colocando o anel no dedo.

Rachel olhou para ele, ainda chorando.

- "Sei que não é muito, mas pensei que se referia a gastar o dinheiro que temos guardado nas coisas que ainda faltam na casa. É... é o anel que meu pai deu para minha mãe antes de ir para a guerra." – lhe explicou.

Rachel continuava olhando o pequeno anel de diamante que Finn havia colocado no seu dedo.

- "Não posso acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo. Deus, não posso acreditar! Te amo, te amo, te amo..." – lhe disse, o beijando entre cada palavra e sentindo como os lábios de Finn se curvavam em um sorriso tão grande como o próprio.

- "Voltando aos velhos hábitos de se beijarem escondidos?" – perguntou Kurt, enquanto entrava pela parte traseira do auditório, passando sua mão pelas gastadas cadeiras.

- "Finn acaba de me pedir em casamento!" – gritou Rachel, fazendo Kurt começar a correr até onde eles estavam, subindo no palco e abraçando os dois de uma vez só.

- "ISSO É GENIAL! VÃO SE CASAR! E EU TENHO UMA FESTA PARA ORGANIZAR!" – gritou Kurt, pulando de emoção por todo o palco, seguido por Rachel.

- "O que está acontecendo?" – perguntou Blaine, seguido pelo restante, enquanto entravam no auditório.

- "Rachel e eu vamos nos casar." – lhe explicou Finn, feliz mas mais calmo que seu irmão e sua futura esposa.

Seus amigos imitaram Kurt, correndo até o palco para abraçar os dois, desejando boa sorte e confessando que sempre souberam que cedo ou tarde iriam se casar.

- "Mas não estavam casados já?" – perguntou Brittany, totalmente desconcertada.

Ninguém se incomodou em explicar.

-oo-

- "Finn?" – perguntou Rachel, chamando sua atenção, enquanto se virava um pouco na pequena coberta que haviam esparramado no chão do jardim.

- "Sim carinho?" – respondeu ele, abrindo os olhos para vê-la.

Estava começando a amanhecer e a tênue luz brilhava no cabelo dela, que cobria o rosto. Ele se acomodou com a mão atrás da orelha como acostumava fazer, para vê-la melhor e Rachel lhe acariciou a bochecha.

- "Quero que saiba que realmente quero me casar com você. Que isso... é o melhor que me aconteceu na vida. Mais que minha carreira, mais que os fãs ou os prêmios ou... o que for. Que me deixe ser sua esposa... que me deixa te querer, a você e sua filha e cuidar de você pelo resto de sua vida... não tem preço. E não acho que possa entender o quanto eu te amo por isso. Quanto te amo por tudo." – lhe explicou, enquanto despenteava um pouco do cabelo e penteava novamente.

Finn a aproximou mais dele para beijá-la. Deixou que seus lábios sentissem pela milionésima vez o sabor dos lábios de Rachel, de seu sorriso, a incrível sensação de se sentir um, os dois com um simples beijo. Rachel separou os próprios, deixando espaço para que fizesse o que quisesse e ele sentiu como um calafrio o atravessava da medula quando suas línguas roçaram, se buscando.

Nunca se cansaria disso. Nunca ia se cansar da sensação que Rachel lhe provocava no peito, aquela espécie de chama que não o abandonava nunca. Nunca ia se cansar de seus pequenos dedos o acariciando, sentindo, amando como se tudo pudesse terminar em qualquer segundo. Cada beijo com Rachel se sentia como aquele primeiro, que anos atrás havia se dado.

- "Sam e Quinn eram ternos, lindos, muito perfeito." – disse Rachel, apoiando sua cabeça no peito de seu futuro marido, enquanto ele passava, preguiçosamente, suas mãos pelo longo cabelo dela. "Tina e Mike estavam bem. Puck e Santana tinham química. Mas nós, Finn... nós somos épicos. Incríveis. Eternos." – lhe disse, com a voz carregada de orgulho.

Finn concordou, enquanto sentia como sua futura esposa se deixava vencer pelo cansaço e dormia em seus braços.

Épicos. Incríveis. Eternos.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: E então o que acharam? Casal mais perfeito impossível né?


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

- "Já pensaram quando querem fazer?" – perguntou Kurt, preparando a mesa do café da manhã.

- "Bom, não tivemos tempo realmente de pensar ainda, mas... eu gostaria que fosse na primavera. Isso nos dá... seis meses? É suficiente?" – disse Rachel, enquanto terminava a enorme torre de panquecas que acabava de fazer e colocava na mesa.

- "Carinho, Kurt Hummel organiza um casamento no tempo que você leva para cantar uma escala musical."

- "Isso é bastante rápido." – lhe contestou, se sentando na cadeira da cozinha e esperando que Finn chegasse com seus pais.

Kurt se sentou ao lado dela, lhe acariciando o braço.

- "Tudo vai estar bem, princesa. Não vejo porque eles iriam se negar que Finn e você se casem." – lhe disse, tratando de acalmá-la.

Finn e ela haviam organizado o café da manhã familiar na casa dos Hummel-Hudson para dar a notícia.

- "Fala isso sério?" – perguntou ela, apenada.

Kurt sorriu.

- "Rach, estão morando juntos. Compraram uma casa, ambos trabalham. Estão criando Amy (incrivelmente bem, se me permite) e se amam desde que eu me entendo por gente. Por que alguém iria impedir?" – respondeu Kurt, pegando com os dedos uma das frutas que Rachel havia cortado e comendo de uma vez.

- "Você é como... nosso mentor, né? Acho que merece ser o padrinho." – disse Rachel, a imitando e comendo também um pedaço da fruta.

- "Quando você e Finn se separaram e nós nos mudamos para Los Angeles, eu disse para o Blaine que estava seguro de que nunca voltaria a ver meu irmão tão feliz como quando estava com você. Eu lembro porque Blaine sugeriu umas noites depois, quando fomos a nossa primeira festa universitária e Finn e ele ficaram bêbados, que dirigíssemos até Nova York e te procurássemos até te encontrar. Claro que Blaine nem sequer pode colocar as chaves no carro e agora que penso... as coisas saíram muito bem. Mas deve saber, Rachel, que não tem um só osso do corpo de Finn que não te ame. Assim como eu sei que não tem um só osso do seu corpo que não ame a ele." – confessou, olhando ela diretamente nos olhos.

- "O que está acontecendo aqui?" – perguntou Carole surpreendida ao ver a quantidade de comida que Rachel e Kurt haviam preparado.

- "Bom dia! Preparamos um pequeno... café da manhã familiar. Finn e Amy chegarão a qualquer momento com meus pais." – lhe explicou Rachel.

- "Excelente! Vou acordar o Burt." – disse Carole entusiasmada, subindo as escadas.

- "Eu vou ver se Blaine terminou de tomar banho." – murmurou Kurt, dando um último arranjo nas flores de centro.

Rachel se aproximou dele, dando um beijo na bochecha.

- "Obrigada! De verdade." – lhe murmurou.

Kurt piscou o olho, enquanto saia do lugar, da mesma forma que Carole havia feito.

-oo-

- "Alguém mais notou que Quinn e Puck foram juntos ontem a noite? Ou eu tomei muito champagne?" – perguntou Kurt, enquanto todos tomavam café da manhã na apertada mesa da cozinha.

- "Não, eu também vi. Acho que pode chegar a acontecer algo entre eles. Ouvi que Quinn dizia para Tina que quer voltar para Lima, montar um escritório de advocacia aqui e Puck está trabalhando muito bem com sua empresa de construtora." – lhe respondeu Blaine, levando uma panqueca inteira na boca.

- "Quero que me contem tudo! Quem estão casados, quem não, quais são as novidades... tudo!" – disse Carole, servindo Burt com ovos mexidos.

Finn olhou para Rachel por um segundo e ela sorriu, lhe dando coragem. Ele soltou os talheres e limpou o canto da boca antes de falar.

- "O importante mamãe, é que ontem a noite... eu propôs a Rachel que se case comigo." – disse Finn, olhando para sua mãe nos olhos.

- "E eu disse que sim, claro." – agregou ela, segurando a mão dele por cima da mesa.

O lugar ficou em silencio de repente e Rachel podia jurar que escutava as batidas do coração de Finn escapando do peito. Olhou para Kurt, buscando cumplicidade, quando sentiu a voz de Amy dar um grito de alegria.

- "ATÉ QUE FIM VÃO CASAR! E SAMMY VAI DEIXAR DE ME IRRITAR!" – disse descendo de sua cadeira e correndo até Rachel, se sentando nas pernas dela e a abraçando.

Finn olhou primeiro para seus pais e depois para os de Rachel.

- "Então..." – disse expectante.

Hiram sorriu, estendendo a mão.

- "Bem vindo a família, filho. Bem vindo você e bem vindo a todos." – disse para Finn, enquanto ambos ficavam de pé para se abraçar.

O resto da manhã foi muito confusa: Carole irrompia em choro a cada vinte segundos, enquanto Burt tratava de consolá-la e explicar a todas que na realidade ela estava muito feliz. Kurt começava a falar de lírios, cores, temas e trajes dos padrinhos e os Berrys repetiam uma e outra vez o quão felizes estão por sua filha se casar com Finn. Aparentemente ele e Rachel eram os únicos que ignoravam que estavam destinados a ficarem juntos.

- "Acho que saiu tudo muito bem." – disse Finn depois do jantar, enquanto ele e Rachel lavavam os pratos.

- "Carinho, o difícil vem agora. Meses com Kurt planejando bailes, vestidos e arranjos... Pronunciando palavras que não entende." – respondeu ela, secando as mãos e se aproximando dele.

Finn a abraçou e Rachel o rodeou pela cintura.

- "É impossível que as coisas sejam difíceis se estivermos juntos." – murmurou Finn, enquanto se abaixava um pouco para beijar o pescoço dela.

Rachel não pôs resistência e sim seguiu o jogo, afundando suas mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans de Finn. Ele a segurou pela cintura, a levantando e colocando em cima da mesa da escura e silenciosa cozinha.

- "Se continuar fazendo isso... não vou poder parar." – murmurou Finn, ao sentir como Rachel passava de lhe beijar o pescoço para morder um dos lóbulos de sua orelha.

- "Quem disse que eu quero que pare?" – sussurrou ela, de forma quase imperceptível, fazendo que um calafrio percorresses as costas dele.

- "Estamos... na casa dos seus pais..."

- "Se mal não recorde, o sofá do sótão é bastante... utilizável para esses fins. Já fizemos antes." – o recordou, se separando um pouco e vendo como o rosto de Finn se iluminava de uma forma malvada.

- "Como você desejar, Senhora Hudson." – lhe respondeu, segurando pela mão e a guiando até a porta do sótão.

- "Mamãe... papai?" – disse uma sonolenta voz de Amy da cozinha.

Rachel sentiu como a mão de Finn se soltava da dela, enquanto ele suspirava.

- "Estamos aqui, Amy. O que foi?" – perguntou acendendo a luz da cozinha.

Rachel teve que reprimir uma gargalhada quando viu o quão despenteado Finn estava.

- "É que não consigo dormir e queria saber se alguém podia... me contar uma história ou algo." – murmurou a menina.

Rachel sorriu para Finn e ele concordou com a cabeça.

- "Por que você não sabe e prepara tudo? Mamãe e eu vamos agorinha mesmo." – lhe ordenou Finn.

Amy obedeceu, correndo em seus pequenos pijamas, para o velho quarto de Rachel, aonde elas dormiam.

- "Lamento." – Finn murmurou para Rachel, enquanto lhe dava um último beijo.

- "Não faça isso. Teremos milhares de noites daqui em diante para fazer... isso. Só... pensa no carteiro." – brincou, enquanto ambos subiam as escadas.

- "Tenho uma pergunta. Devo usar um vestido no casamento? Porque quero que seja bonito, com algumas flores e quero que seja parecido com o seu. O tio Kurt disse que eu vou ter que levar os anéis e acho que posso fazer. Já tenho quase seis anos. E papai vai ter que usar um desses trajes de pinguins, né? Fica muito engraçado, mas não está mal." – disse Amy, com a voz muito rápida e carregada de emoção, enquanto Finn e Rachel deitavam um de cada lado da menina.

Ele vê as duas conversarem, animadamente, sobre tipos de flores, cores e panos e pensa que tudo isso não lhe importa. Que se casaria com Rachel Berry em um estábulo, com as luzes apagadas se assim ela quisesse.

- "O que diz Finn?... Nos casamos aqui em Lima?" – lhe perguntou, por cima da pequena cabeça de Amy.

Ele se esticou para lhe acariciar a bochecha.

- "Sim...sim, nos casamos aqui em Lima." – respondeu, esticando um pouco mais para abraçar as duas.

Riram um pouco, até que Amy dormiu e ele e Rachel decidiram se sentar embaixo das estrelas como haviam feito na noite anterior.

- "Acho que pedirei a Quinn um pouco de ajuda com Lindsay. Sei que vai se opor quando souber que começamos com os tramites de adoção." – disse Finn, enquanto se acomodava na pequena manta, deixando espaço para Rachel.

- "Tramites de adoção?" – perguntou Rachel, enquanto se recostava ao lado dele e virava para olhá-lo.

Finn também se virou, para ficarem cara a cara e a abraçou pela cintura.

- "Bom... quando duas pessoas se casam e uma delas tem a custódia de um filho (como é o meu caso) existe a opção de adoção. Significa que se algo chegar a me acontecer... você teria a custódia de Amy." – lhe explicou.

Rachel olhou para ele por um segundo, com a mesma expressão perdida.

- "Quer dizer que... você está me deixando sua filha... no suposto caso de que algo te aconteça?"

- "Sim. Não é tão difícil de entender, Rach."

- "Confia tanto em mim?" – inquiriu, enquanto seu olhar perdia o tom de dúvida e começava a se encher de amor, de orgulho.

- "Isso e muito mais." – murmurou ele, se aproximando para beijá-la. "Achei, além do mais, que isso seria somente um papel. Que você e Amy já fossem mãe e filha. E que isso não tinha nada a ver comigo." – agregou.

Rachel sorriu.

- "Quer dizer que escuta nossas conversas... é para ter em conta." – lhe disse, com um falso tom ofendido, enquanto se aproximava para enterrar sua cabeça no pescoço de seu futuro marido.

Rachel começou a tagarelar uma música que Finn reconhecia de um musical, mesmo que não se lembrasse do nome. Quando chegou no refrão, porém, não pode conter as lágrimas: Rachel Berry ia ser sua. Sua esposa. Ia ter ela ao seu lado todos os dias pelo resto de sua vida. Ia cuidar e querê-la, porque esse ia ser seu trabalho.

Podia soar idiota, podia soar hiper dramático e poderiam chegar a rir dele, mas isso não importava. Essa noite, Finn Hudson chorou de alegria durante quase uma hora e Rachel Berry teve que consolá-lo. Quando ele parou, quando ela conseguiu consolá-lo, seria sua vez. E seguramente com uma hora não lhe alcançaria.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Ai gente não sei nem como agradecer cada review de vocês... Isso faz a gente querer traduzir mais e mais, viu meus amores?


	20. Chapter 20

**Hoje ainda teremos mais uma atualização, é que esse capítulo era para eu ter postado ontem... Então me aguardem ok?**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

- "Não estou dizendo que deva perdoá-la. Nem sequer digo que tem que ver ela. Mas... vamos nos casar, Rach. E é sua mãe. Acho que deveria saber." – disse Finn pela centésima vez na tarde, enquanto terminava de encher as planilhas com estatísticas.

- "Não soube nada dela em... doze, treze anos. O que se supõe que deva fazer, Finn? Bater na porta dela e dizer: 'Oi mamãe, vou me casar em uns meses e gostaria que estivesse lá?'" – respondeu Rachel, enquanto dobrava a roupa que havia tirado da secadora.

Ele tirou os óculos e esfregou as pálpebras com um gesto cansado.

- "não vou discutir mais isso. Só queria sugerir, mas claramente não aceita sugestões." – lhe disse, um pouco ofendido, juntando seus papeis e abandonando o quarto.

Rachel suspirou. Havia sido assim há dois dias, quando Kurt havia perguntado se já tinham definido os convidados e Finn havia recordado da existência de Shelby. Não era que Rachel não a recordasse, mas que sua mãe não parecia se recordar dela. Não, anos atrás havia lhe dito claramente que não a necessitava, que queria uma família nova e Rachel havia obedecido, havia se mantido afastada e nas sombras, sem sequer se atrever a buscá-la. Não queria discutir isso. Não queria que Finn sentisse que não o escutava e muito menos que aquele tema fosse um tópico difícil em sua relação.

- "Posso entrar?" – lhe perguntou, aparecendo na porta do estúdio e trazendo um sanduíche em sinônimo de paz.

- "Sim... sente-se." – ele pediu, apontando para o espaço vazio que havia ao seu lado no sofá.

- "Realmente quero que entenda que não a necessito em nosso casamento, Finn. Que vou ser igualmente feliz nesse dia, mesmo que ela não esteja e sabe por que? Primeiro porque terei você, a Amy e nossa família, verdadeira família, essa que sei que me ama de verdade e que ama você."- lhe explicou, tratando de que Finn entendesse seu ponto. "Segundo porque nunca a tive. Não foi minha mãe, Finn. Nunca esteve quando eu a necessitei, nem nas boas e nem nas más. Não esteve na minha formatura, nem nas minhas noites de estreia, nem sequer veio me ver nos meus shows na Broadway. E mesmo que nesses momentos eu sentisse a sua falta quando não estava comigo, quando não conversávamos, quando não sabia nada de você... nunca pensei nela. Nunca senti falta dela. Isso é porque não... não a amo. Soa estúpido e até um pouco fora de lugar, mas é a verdade. Não posso amar uma pessoa que me fez sofrer dessa forma. Não a quero no meu casamento, não a quero em minha vida." – finalizou, deixando que um par de lágrimas fossem derramadas e tratando com toas as forças de não olhar para Finn.

Ele a trouxe para si, como fazia sempre e ela se sentou em seu colo, buscando conforto.

- "Eu sinto muito carinho. Eu só... queria ajudar." – se desculpou, enquanto acariciava o longo cabelo dela.

- "Eu sei. Deve deixar de me amar tanto, Finn." – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Ele também sorriu.

- "Não acho que seja possível." – lhe disse, enquanto comia a metade do sanduíche de uma vez e lhe dava o resto.

-oo-

Finn e Rachel tinham que ter aprendido, a essas alturas, que as coisas não são fáceis (pelo menos para eles). Os casais normais seguem um ciclo comum: se conhecem, saem algumas vezes, se apaixonam, conhecem suas famílias, planejam se casar, vão morar juntos, fazem um lindo casamento, se mudam para a nova e própria casa. Tem um par de filhos e vivem juntos o resto de suas vidas (se não pertencem aos 50% dos casais que terminam se divorciando, mas eles assumem que nunca serão parte dessa estatística).

Não, eles fazem as coisas do jeito deles. Se apaixonaram há anos, quando nem sequer haviam se beijado propriamente, enquanto cantavam músicas do Journey e lutavam contra os raspadinhas no rosto. A primeira vez que ele disse para ela que a amava não estavam juntos e se separaram ao terminar o colégio porque se amavam demais.

Agora, depois de anos, iam se casar na cidade deles, no Natal, quando fazia pouco mais de um ano de seu reencontro. Haviam comprado uma casa depois de ter saído somente um par de meses. Falavam em ter filhos e de planos para o futuro com entusiasmo, quase com urgência.

Não encaixam em nenhum parâmetro e a maioria das vezes não se importam. Para dizer a verdade, Rachel se sente incrivelmente orgulhosa de que ela e Finn tenham um romance épico e diferente dos que as pessoas tem. Porém, Rachel se vê obrigada cedo ou tarde a entender que seus problemas são igualmente épicos e diferentes como o romance deles.

Esse dia, por exemplo, acordou pensando que talvez ela e Kurt poderiam ir ver alguns vestidos de noiva, plano que se evaporou quando Finn a recordou de que Quinn chegava essa mesma tarde para prepará-los para a audiência que teriam em uns dias para a guarda total de Amy.

- "Eu sinto muito. Tinha esquecido. Acho que... que quis apagar de alguma forma." – ela se desculpou, enquanto ele colocava o uniforme esportivo.

Finn se aproximou da cama, aonde Rachel ainda estava deitada e se sentou ao lado dela.

- "Não tenha medo, Rach. Não tem forma de que as coisas saiam mal." – murmurou, acariciando seu ainda sonolento rosto.

Era muito cedo para lidar com esse tipo de coisa.

Rachel arrumou a gola da camisa polo que ele vestia, deixando que suas mãos acariciassem ele na parte da nuca.

- "É possível que hoje eu te ame mais do que ontem? Porque ontem me parecia que não poderia te amar mais." – brincou ela, enquanto ele se recostava sobre seu peito, deixando que ela o abrace.

- "Sabe de uma coisa? Não somente é possível como que é altamente provável que amanhã me ame ainda mais. Pelo menos é o que eu aprendi." – ele explicou, seriamente.

Rachel sorriu ainda mais.

- "Ah sim? E... como aprendeu?"

- "Está fazendo tudo isso para que eu te diga que te amo quando não é necessário. Eu te amo, já sabe. Te amo as vinte e quatro horas do dia. Te amo agora mesmo." – murmurou Finn, se virando em seus braços para beijá-la. Sentiu como o riso abafado de Rachel rebatia em seu próprio peito e ele também sorriu. "Não está me levando a sério, Berry!"

- "Não posso levar a sério quando acaba se deitar sobre o prato de torradas que você mesmo preparou." – respondeu Rachel, com uma gargalhada, enquanto Finn saia ofendido para trocar o uniforme, agora sujo.

O resto do dia Rachel se encarregou de fazer anotações mentais de tudo o que pretendia dizer na audiência e pensou que fazer uso de seus dons artísticos não ia estar tão ruim (teoria que Kurt apoiou fervorosamente).

- "Amy, pode se apressar? Quinn chega no aeroporto em uma hora e devemos pegá-la a tempo." – gritou Rachel da cozinha, enquanto buscava sua bolsa e as chaves do carro.

- "Já vou mamãe." – respondeu a menina do andar de cima.

Estava terminando de pentear o cabelo no banheiro, quando escutou o interfone e a voz de Amy atendendo o intercomunicador. Segundos depois se deparou com uma estranha mulher sentada na cozinha.

- "Oi. Você deve ser a Rachel. Eu sou a Lindsay." – lhe disse, estendendo uma ossuda mão.

Rachel ficou embasbacada e por um segundo viu como Lindsay franzia a testa em sinal de reprovação diante a falta de cordialidade. Isso foi o que bastou para tirá-la de seu assombro.

- "Sim, Lindsay! Um prazer te conhecer. Não... não te esperávamos. Quer uma xícara de chá, um café?" – respondeu rapidamente, lhe devolvendo o aperto, o mais forte que pode.

- "Não, obrigada. Queria saber se poderia levar a Amy pelo resto da tarde." – contestou a mulher em tom frio.

Rachel se sentiu realmente intimidada: Lindsay era quase uma cabeça de diferença e vestia toda de preto, como estava se parecia com aquelas velhas governantas de colégios internos.

- "Bom... tínhamos planejado um par de coisas, mas não vejo... não vejo porque não podem passar a tarde juntas. Quer ir com a tia Lindsay, carinho?" – disse, olhando para Amy.

Ela encolheu os ombros, mas Rachel pode notar que a menina também se sentia intimidada.

- "Só... pegue a sua jaqueta, porque parece que vai chover e volte antes do jantar. Está bem?" – disse para Amy quando chegaram na porta para se despedir.

Lindsay já estava esperando dentro do carro e a menina se agarrou tão forte aos braços de Rachel que ela pensou que não poderia vê-la partir se continuassem ali um segundo mais. Viu como Amy se virava no carro e a cumprimentava tristemente com a mão, enquanto ela subia na caminhonete e iniciava seu caminho para o aeroporto.

-oo-

- "Como pode deixar que fosse com ela, Rachel? No dia anterior a audiência!" – disse Finn, bravo, jogando os braços no ar.

Fazia duas horas que haviam chegado em casa. Ele e Quinn não paravam de repetir para ela o erro enorme que havia cometido.

- "Eu sinto muito. Quantas vezes mais devo dizer? Sinto muito! Apareceu do nada e não podia dizer que não!" – respondeu ela, a beira das lágrimas, ganhando um olhar de reprovação de seu futuro marido.

- "Rachel... ela pegou a Amy para que lavasse o cérebro dela. Entende? Entende isso?" – contestou Finn, subindo ainda mais o tom, se esquecendo totalmente das lágrimas que começavam a cair pelo rosto de Rachel.

- "O que pretendia que eu fizesse, Finn? Se dizia que não... ficávamos com um mal pretendente. É família dela, não vi nada de mal em que passassem a tarde juntas." – se explicou, pela centésima vez.

- "Por que não me consultou? Deveria ter me ligado para me pedir autorização." – soltou ele e imediatamente se deu conta do erro que havia cometido.

Rachel parou de chorar e se aproximou das escadas, parando no primeiro degrau.

- "Se supõe, Finn, que tudo isso é para conseguir que Amy seja definitivamente minha filha. O que devo fazer então, se não confia em mim? Te ligar cada vez que alguma coisa se apresente? 'Finn, posso amarrar os sapatos dela? Finn, podemos cantar Grease? Finn, acha que podemos ir dar uma volta no parque?'" – disse ela, sinceramente ofendida, antes de se virar para terminar de subir as escadas e se trancar em seu quarto.

- "Acho que deveria..." – começou Quinn.

- "Não. Primeiro temos que ver como solucionar isso." – a interrompeu Finn, buscando os papeis e se sentando no sofá para lê-los.

Quinn olhou com temor para a escadas pela qual Rachel havia ido, antes de se sentar ao lado dele, para explicar as coisas, em detalhes, no que consistia a audiência.

-oo-

- "Como foi pequena? Se divertiu?" – disse Finn quando abriu a porta para receber Amy.

- "Fomos ao zoológico. Mas não tem mais esses pandas que vimos há um tempo com a mamãe. Acho que já cresceram." – lhe explicou, enquanto lhe dava o casaco.

Lindsay entrou atrás de Amy, dando um olhar de desprezo para Finn.

- "Há possibilidade de que tenhamos uma conversa?" – questionou, tirando também seu casaco.

Finn assentiu, ordenando que Amy posse para seu quarto e indo para a cozinha. Ainda quando esse lugar fosse o mais acolhedor da casa, somente a presença de Lindsay o fazia parecer mais frio.

- "Estive tratando toda a tarde de buscar uma forma de... esquivar a audiência de amanhã." – lhe explicou ela, tirando o as luvas e se sentando na mesa enquanto Finn preparava o café.

- "Se mal não recordo, foi você que pediu a audiência, Lindsay." – respondeu ele, tratando de entender aonde ela queria chegar.

- "Meu advogado me explicou que minhas chances do obter a guarda são... mínimas. Foram claramente ameaçadas pelos sucessos que vem tendo no último ano ao redor de Amy e quero que entenda que o que acontecerá amanhã significará para mim a última opção..."

- "Não, não é assim Lindsay. Não entendo porque está fazendo isso, porque expõe Amy a todo esse processo, quando nunca te neguei a oportunidade de ver ela." – a interrompeu Finn, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela e lhe entregava a xícara de café.

Lindsay não contestou imediatamente, mas tomou vários goles da bebida, antes de continuar.

- "Sabe o que vi essa tarde, Finn? Vi uma Amy totalmente diferente. Vi como essa mulher que ela chama de mãe está influenciando na menina. A forma em que fala, em que ri, em que...caminha. Tudo mudou. O lugar quase inexistente que eu ocupava na sua vida (ou que acreditava ocupar) foi preenchido por essa tal Rachel Berry. Essa que vai se casar com você, essa que ensina ela a cantar e a leva para ver as obras da Broadway. O que é isso Finn? Que vida está dando a sua filha? Uma vida em que ela aprende que a fama e a riqueza são tudo, que a beleza é o mais importante, fazer o que for para conseguir o que quer. Deixando ela com estrelas da Broadway e com... o estranho do seu irmão." – lhe disse, com a voz carregada de ira, mas mantendo o mesmo tom.

Finn conhecia muito bem esse tom, o tom com que os ignorantes costumavam falar de Kurt e soube que aquilo havia sido a gota que transbordava o copo: não deixaria que Lindsay se metesse com seu irmão e muito menos com Rachel.

- "Durante anos te deixei entrar em minha casa. Te senti como parte de minha família, abri as portas da minha vida e da de minha hoje, Lindsay... chegamos ao um ponto de rompimento. Não posso permitir que venha até meu lar e me falar que Rachel é um mal exemplo para minha filha, para nossa filha, porque não é. Rachel é o melhor que nos aconteceu em todos esses anos e sob nenhum conceito vou permitir que a insulte." – Finn disse, tratando de manter o tom civilizado, mas olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, cravando seu olhar assassino. "Rachel é nossa família. É a mãe dela, Lindsay, mãe dela. Amy sentiu isso ainda antes de eu a pedir em casamento e te desafio a ir até ela e lhe dizer que não pode ver a Rachel mais. Te desafio que olhe nos olhos dela e diga que ela e Rachel não podem se ver ou que seu tio não é um bom exemplo." – finalizou.

Lindsay manteve por um segundo o olhar frio, antes de voltar a se concentrar no fundo de sua xícara de café.

- "Claramente não tem sentido que conversemos sobre isso." – murmurou, pegando suas coisas para ir.

- "Posso dizer algo?" – disse a voz de Rachel desde a escura sala.

Finn viu ela entrar na cozinha, com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e o cabelo um pouco bagunçado, mas cheia de uma determinação que ele conhecia muito bem.

- "Finn me escolheu como sua esposa e Amy me escolheu como sua mãe. Pode ser, que em algum ponto, eu esteja preenchendo o vazio que deixou sua irmã... mas não estou preenchendo o seu. Seu lugar, Lindsay, como tia da Amy está disponível sempre que quiser usá-lo. Ninguém vai tirá-lo jamais." – lhe explicou, segurando tentativamente a mão dela.

A mulher se moveu incomoda, se soltando dissimuladamente. Porém, quando levantou o olhar, Rachel pode notar uma certa faísca de agradecimento em seu olhar.

- "Eu só... ela é tudo o que me falta. É toda a família que tenho, não posso me dar o luxo de perdê-la. Nunca... nunca desejou que algo funcionasse tanto que perde... a noção das coisas e do tempo?" – lhe disse, quase em um sussurro.

Rachel olhou para Finn por um segundo.

- "Sim." – lhe respondeu simplesmente, olhando nos olhos dela com toda a sinceridade do mundo.

Lindsay colocou as luvas, enquanto se dirigia a porta.

- "Diga a Amy que amanhã de tarde eu passarei para buscá-la para fazer algo." – foi o único que disse, antes de deixar Rachel e Finn sozinhos na penumbra.

- "Isso significa... que não tem audiência, que conseguiu convencê-la?" – inquiriu Rachel, entusiasmada, se aproximando dele.

- "Acho que foi você a que convenceu ela." – murmurou Finn, a abraçando pela cintura e sorrindo tristemente. "Eu sinto muito, carinho. Não devia gritar com você mais cedo... estava muito nervoso."

- "Eu sei. Eu não devia ficar tão susceptível. Mas... valeu a pena, né?" – perguntou, abraçando ele pelo pescoço, fazendo com que suas testas se chocassem.

- "Sim. Valeu a pena." – respondeu Finn, beijando ela com todo o amor e a paixão que era possível.

Mais tarde, depois de que Quinn fez Rachel assinar os documentos de adoção e todos, inclusive Kurt e Blaine, se juntaram para jantar e celebrar, Rachel esperou que Finn entrasse no banho para buscar a pequena agenda rosa que guardava há anos. Caminhou muito devagar até a sala, tratando de não fazer barulho e discou para o número telefônico na escuridão. Sentiu uma onda de determinação ao escutar a familiar voz, anunciando a caixa postal.

- "Oi, Shelby. Sou Rachel... Rachel Berry. Não sei… não sei se lembra de mim. Enfim, vou me casar em uns meses e... bom, aconteceu algo hoje que me fez dar conta de que talvez deveríamos nos ver. Já sabe... faz tempo que não fazemos isso e acho que eu gostaria de ter contato com você. Espero que esteja bem. Esse é meu número e se quiser... me liga, ok? Só... adeus!" – disse, desligando o telefone e voltando para o quarto para entrar na cama, antes que Finn saísse do banho.

Sentiu como o quarto se inundava com o cheiro de sabão e creme para barbear quando ele terminou e se deslizou para seu lado na cama, enquanto apagava as luzes.

- "Rach?" – murmurou, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e enterrava seu rosto no longo cabelo dela.

- "Sim?" – perguntou, fingindo uma voz cansada e se movendo na cama para se aproximar mais dele.

- "Me alegro que tenha me feito caso." – respondeu Finn, beijando ela na testa e desejando boa noite.

Rachel pensou que, talvez, não era tão ruim se encontrar com Shelby depois de tudo. Se as coisas saíssem mal, dessa vez ela teria o Finn.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)


	21. Chapter 21

**Não tem jeito, eu sou tão apaixonada por essa história, que acabo um capítulo, venho aqui postar e já quero traduzir outro pra vocês... É muita perfeição!**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

- "Gosta de lírios?" – questionou Rachel, enquanto ela e Finn entravam na casa, carregados de sacolas de plástico.

- "Não sei... você gosta?" – respondeu ele, colocando as sacolas na cozinha, enquanto ela arrumava o conteúdo das mesmas.

Rachel sorriu.

- "Em algum momento terá que escolher algo, Finn. É _nosso _casamento, depois de tudo."

- "Não são você e Kurt que se casam?" – brincou ele, enquanto tirava os casacos. Viu pelo canto do olho como Rachel lançava um olhar furioso, então se aproximou dela para abraça-la, apoiando sua testa na cabeça dela. "Rach, está se esquecendo que eu já escolhi o mais importante do casamento." – murmurou tratando de prender sua atenção. Rachel se virou em seus braços, com um gesto inquisidor e Finn entendeu no mesmo instante que tinha conseguido seu propósito. Se aproximou mais, até quase beijá-la, para sussurrar. "Eu, carinho, escolhi a noiva!"

Rachel sorriu tanto que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Se acomodou mais nos braços de Finn, o abraçando pelo pescoço e beijou ele com toda força que lhe foi possível. Finn também sorriu e se virou para sentar Rachel, com um só movimento, no balcão da cozinha.

Finn esteve com bastante mulheres em sua vida, especialmente nesses anos em que tinha sido o Quarterback estrela da equipe universitária, mas nenhuma delas sequer chegavam aos pés de uma Rachel Berry. Não, ele e Rachel tem uma conexão mental e sentimental em absolutamente todos os aspectos de sua vida e o sexo é só um deles.

Ele sabe que ela se aproxima mais de seu corpo cada vez que ele acaricia a parte baixa de suas costas, especialmente com as mãos frias como tem agora. Ela sabe que ganhará um gemido por cada vez que acaricia seu curto e atrapalhado cabelo, sobre tudo se deixar que suas unhas raspem um pouco seu couro cabeludo.

Sabem que deveriam estar guardando as compras do supermercado, que Rachel colocou a cafeteira para seu café da tarde e que Amy poderia voltar a qualquer momento de sua tarde com Lindsay... mas todas essas coisas parecem desvanecer no momento em que ambos se encontram sozinhos na cozinha, com a luz do sol entrando pelas amplas janelas e o som do vento do outono batendo nos vidros. Finn consegue limpar a bancada, jogando no chão uma das sacolas e deixando que as maçãs que estavam dentro, se deslizassem pela cozinha.

Rachel soltou uma gargalhada que se viu abafada pelos lábios de Finn, enquanto se recostava na, agora limpa, superfície e separava suas pernas para se aproximar o máximo dele que fosse possível. Sentiu como a respiração de Finn entrecortava no momento em que ela tirava, com um movimento lento e conhecido, o fecho da calça jeans dele e ele deixava que elas caíssem no chão com um barulho surdo.

No momento em que Finn estava por fazer o mesmo com a calça dela o estrondoso barulho do telefone invadiu o lugar e Rachel pressionou seus joelhos contra a cintura de Finn, para que ele não se afastasse. Porém, quando ouviu a voz da caixa postal, foi ela que se incorporou, surpreendida.

- "Alô? Bom... suponho que não tem ninguém. Rachel sou... sou Shelby. Você deixou uma mensagem na minha caixa postal e queria saber se poderíamos..."

- "Shelby? Aqui... aqui estou." – respondeu Rachel, enquanto Finn corria para deixar passagem.

Viu ela se afastar até a sala, ouvindo apenas sua suave voz atrás do som do vento que não parava de chicotear.

- "Sim... claro que podemos nos ver. Para isso que eu liguei no princípio. Sim, amanhã de tarde está bem. Pode... pode vir na minha casa, se quiser. Sim, a essa hora está perfeito. Muito bem, nos vemos amanhã." – Rachel voltou a entrar na cozinha, deixando o telefone em seu lugar e se sentando na mesa.

Finn se aproximou dela também, deslizando a cadeira vazia que havia ao seu lado e abraçando ela. Pensou que nesses momentos, quando Rachel deixava que suas barreiras caíssem e dava renda solta para seus medos e inseguranças, a amava tanto como nas ocasiões em que se deixavam levar por seus instintos sem temor algum (como havia feito minutos antes nessa mesma cozinha). Sentiu como ela se acomodava em seus braços, buscando conforto e proteção e a beijou na cabeça enquanto a aproximava mais ao seu lado.

- "Por que isso me afeta tanto?" – perguntou, com uma voz pequena e doída, enquanto desenhava círculos com seus dedos no peito de Finn.

- "Bom, ela... ela se comportou muito mal no passado, carinho. Isso deixa um precedente." – contestou ele.

Rachel negou com a cabeça.

- "Eu não sou uma pessoa rancorosa, Finn..."

- "Isso eu sei Rach, não era isso..."

- "Não, eu sei que sabe. O que quero dizer é que ela... com ela existe essa nuvem de incerteza, essas perguntas sem respostas. Eu sempre sei o que quero, Finn. Sempre. Soube que queria estar com você desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, como soube que queria ser uma estrela quando subi pela primeira vez em um palco. Mas com ela... com ela isso não acontece." – lhe explicou, enquanto continha uma imensa vontade de chorar. Sentiu então como o peso da verdade a triturava e soube que podia confiar em Finn, que deveria fazer, que necessitava dizer a ele com a mesma urgência com que necessitava descobrir. "tenho medo de me converter nela. É isso, é muito simples. Tenho medo de me converter em Shelby." – lhe confessou, surpreendida por sua própria declaração.

Ele olhou para ela por um segundo, enquanto deixava que as palavras ressoassem em sua mente, até que cobrassem sentido.

- "Deve me escutar, Rach. Nunca, nunca se coverterá nela. E sabe como eu sei? Porque sei, de fonte segura, que você tem algo que Shelby nunca teve." – lhe disse, segurando suas bochechas e a obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos. Rachel levantou as sobrancelhas, com um gesto inquisitório e Finn continuou. "Você me tem. Me tem para te proteger e cuidar de você, inclusive de você mesma. Me tem e tem a Amy, tem a seus pais, aos meus e seus amigos. Nossa família, Rach. Não está sozinha." – Rachel não pode suportar mais e colapsou ali mesmo, apoiando sua testa no peito de seu futuro marido.

- "Te amo muito. Muitíssimo." – ela murmurou no ouvido dele, quando foi capaz de se acalmar o suficiente para formular algo.

- "Eu sei, carinho. Eu também te amo." – contestou Finn, enquanto a beijava docemente, sentindo o sabor salgado de suas lágrimas na ponta de sua língua. "Agora eu necessitaria... tomar um banho."

- "Sim. Sim, eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. Mais tarde podemos... continuar com o que começamos." – disse ela, com a voz sedutora, enquanto lhe devolvia a calça e dava uma palmada no traseiro dele.

Essa noite, enquanto Finn cochilava embaixo dela, Rachel pensou que existia mais de uma forma de fazer amor. Que ela e Finn faziam todos os dias, em pequenas doses e diferentes maneiras. Que aquela tarde, enquanto ele a protegia de seus próprios medos, haviam encontrado outra forma nova de amar um ao outro (como quando haviam aprendido, anos atrás, que cantavam muito melhor quando faziam em dueto). Lhe acariciou o rosto, desejando boa noite e ambos colocaram os pijamas ao mesmo tempo, prevendo que Amy fosse acorda-los na manhã seguinte.

- "Acho que os lírios são muito bonitos. E prefiro a banda de swing." – murmurou Finn, enquanto a abraçava e deixava que suas pernas se entrelaçassem embaixo do lençol.

- "Ninguém te pediu opinião, Hudson. Você só foi escolhido para ser o noivo." – brincou Rachel, fazendo com que ambos fossem dormir com um sorriso no rosto.

De todas as formas, não era todas as noites?

-oo-

- "Não quer que eu volte antes? Posso fazer, carinho, sério." – lhe propôs a voz de Finn, do outro lado do telefone, enquanto Rachel acomodava nervosamente pela centésima vez as almofadas do sofá da sala.

- "Não, está bem. Nos veremos mais tarde. Te amo!" – contestou, não muito convencida, desligando o telefone com a vontade urgente de gritar para Finn que voltasse para casa, para seu lado, com ela. Sentiu o som da campainha rebatendo nas paredes do cérebro, como se cada nervo acabasse de morrer. "Muito bem Rachel, pode fazer. Se pode sustentar um Fa sustenido na frente de milhares de pessoas, isso será moleza." – disse para si mesma, arrumando o vestido e se dirigindo até a porta.

Shelby Corcoran devolveu, parada na soleira da porta, o mesmo olhar nervoso.

- "Rachel." – disse, estendendo uma mão.

- "Sheby." – respondeu Rachel, devolvendo o aperto.

- "Oi." – murmurou uma terceira voz e só então que Rachel notou a pequena menina loira que se escondia, timidamente, atrás da mulher.

- "Oi... eu sou Rachel." – disse, imitando o gesto de Shelby e lhe estendendo a mão.

- "Sou Beth." – contestou a menina e Rachel sentiu como se de repente uma pedra de gelo se formasse em sua garganta.

- "Beth..." – murmurou, se aproximando dela e acariciando o longo e liso cabelo.

Por acaso poderia ser...? Quantos anos teria? Só uns poucos a mais que Amy, pelo que aparentava.

- "Podemos entrar? Está batendo um vento frio." – propôs Shelby.

- "Claro, entrem! Que tonta eu sou... entrem." – disse, deixando passagem, enquanto pegava os casacos delas e colocava delicadamente no cabideiro.

- "É uma linda casa. Realmente muito bonita. Eu gosto da decoração." – lhe disse Shelby, enquanto ela e Beth se sentavam no sofá, tal como Rachel apontava.

- "Sim, compramos há uns meses. E Kurt, meu cunhado, me ajudou a decorar." – explicou Rachel, se sentando no sofá oposto.

- "Me lembra o prédio aonde vivia..."

- "A personagem de Audrey Hepburn em Bonequinha de Luxo." – finalizou ela, enquanto destampava as pequenas bandejas que havia colocado as coisas para o chá.

- "Mamãe? Já chegou sua amiga?" – questionou Amy, descendo rapidamente as escadas e corando ao ver as duas estranhas que ocupavam a sala.

- "Sim Amy, se aproxime para eu te apresentar." – lhe ordenou e a menina se sentou em seu colo, sem levantar o olhar. "Ela é Shelby e ela é Beth." – explicou Rachel, apontando para elas. "Ela é minha filha Amy, que nesse momento está tendo um ataque de vergonha, mesmo que eu não saiba porque. Não fez mais do que falar desse chá durante todo o dia."

- "Oi Amy. Eu gostei do seu vestido." – disse Shelby, estendendo uma mão.

Amy apertou rapidamente.

- "Obrigada. Eu gostei... gostei do dela." – murmurou, levantando agora o olhar para ver Beth.

A menina sorriu e Rachel pode sentir como Amy relaxava em seus braços.

- "Quer brincar no meu quarto? Tenho muitos brinquedos e tenho uma máquina de karaokê." – lhe propôs, com um brilho de esperança nos olhos.

Beth olhou para sua mãe por uns segundos, buscando permissão e sorriu quando Shelby fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Ambas meninas se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas na sala, rodeadas por um incomodo silencio.

- "Então... Amy... quantos anos ela tem?" – perguntou Shelby, enquanto pegava uma xícara de chá que Rachel lhe entregava.

- "Fez seis anos na semana passada."

- "A teve muito jovem, então."

- "Oh, não... Amy não é... Amy não é minha filha biológica! É a filha do Finn, na realidade, mesmo que eu já seja sua mãe legalmente. Lembra do Finn?" – questionou, enquanto lhe apontava uma grande foto dos três que estava na mesinha.

- "Sim, eu lembro. Ele foi quem cantou com você aquele dueto do Jouney nas Regionais, né?"

- "Sim, o próprio." – afirmou, enquanto olhava a foto e desejava com todas suas for;cãs que Finn estivesse ali, ao seu lado, segurando a mão dela. "Vamos nos casar na primavera. Em Lima."

- "Felicidades! Me alegro muito de que tenha conseguido um bom homem. Sério." – lhe disse Shelby e Rachel não pode evitar acreditar nela.

Voltaram a ficar em silencio uns momentos, enquanto o som do vento entrava no lugar. Então Rachel sentiu como Shelby continha uma gargalhada e olhou para ela de forma estranha.

- "O que... o que é engraçado?" – questionou, com um tom quase doloroso na voz.

Shelby deixou a xícara vazia na pequena mesa e limpou o canto dos lábios antes de falar.

- "Isso é muito menos incomodo do que eu pensava. Se soubesse que ia ser assim, teria te procurado muito antes." – lhe explicou.

- "Você não me procurou. Eu que fiz." – a corrigiu Rachel, com o mesmo tom doloroso.

- "Eu não podia aparecer na sua vida Rachel. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. E menos ainda quando você é... Rachel Berry. Uma estrela da Broadway." – se desculpou Shelby, sem sequer olhá-la nos olhos.

Rachel sentiu como a dor se transformava, de repente, em ira.

- "O que tem isso a ver? Isso não é desculpa. Você... teve a oportunidade comigo e deixou passar e decidiu que era melhor continuar do seu lado, sozinha, do que me ter em sua vida." – soltou Rachel, deixando ela também a xícara de chá e cruzando os braços.

Shelby sorriu amargamente.

- "E não me arrependo nem por um segundo. Sim, poderia ter feito de outra maneira, poderia ter sido menos egoísta e ter pensado mais em você. Mas sabe de uma coisa, Rach? Acho que as coisas terminaram saindo muito bem." – Rachel não pode suportar: a combinação do apelido (aquele que só as pessoas mais chegadas utilizavam) com as palavras de Shelby fizeram com que a ira eclodisse nela e teve que fazer uso de toda sua força para não expulsá-la de casa.

Quando falou, o fez com o tom mais medido de que foi capaz.

- "Saíram bem, Shebly, porque eu trabalhei para isso. Porque parti a alma durante anos para que as coisas saíssem assim. Porque fiz sacrifícios, por tudo mais e porque sempre tive minhas prioridades em claro. E sabe qual era essa prioridade? Não ser como você. Não me deixar levar pelo seu exemplo, por esse que não me deu, mas que tive que encontrar sozinha. Não perder de vista que ao final do dia, o único que nos salva é nosso lar, nossa casa, essa que você mesma se negou." – soltou, enquanto pressionava tanto seus braços ao redor de si mesma que começava a fazer dano.

Shelby não respondeu, mas olhou para a ponta de seus dedos por um segundo, buscando ali as respostas.

- "Sempre pensei que o mais assombroso de nossa relação é essa coisa... invertida que temos. Como você é a que constantemente me ensina coisas. Coisas que não consigo aprender em nenhum outro lugar." – lhe disse, com tom suave, ficando de pé e se sentando ao lado dela. "Como você sempre tomou as redias dessa relação, da mesma forma em que toma, dia a dia, as redia da sua vida."

- "Não fale como se me conhecesse, porque não é assim. Não tem ideia de quem sou." – a interrompeu, uma vez mais, fazendo o possível para se afastar dela o máximo que o sofá lhe permitia.

- "Fui te ver em cada um dos seus trabalhos. Wicked, Ana... inclusive nessas pequenas obras que fazia estando na universidade." – lhe explicou e Rachel não pode evitar se virar para olha-la. Shelby sorriu. "Fui te ver brilhar no palco todas as vezes que pude. Porque ali, Rachel, ali entendi o quão diferentes somos. Eu pensava que você era... uma versão um pouco alterada de mim mesma. E isso não é verdade. Não tem um só pelo de Corcoran em seu ser. E o fato de que você tenha conseguido tanto em sua vida (uma carreira, uma reputação... uma família) prova esse ponto. Me convence de que é muito pouco o que ambas temos em comum."

- "Você... você conseguiu bastante também, Shelby. Tem uma filha." – a consolou Rachel.

- "Você sabe quem é. Sabe que foi você mesma que me levou até ela." – Rachel olhou para ela de forma inquisitória e Shelby assentiu com a cabeça, corroborando todas as dúvidas que ela teve desde o momento em que tinha visto Beth.

- "O que vai acontecer agora? Vai pegar seu casaco e ir? Vai me enviar uma torradeira como presente de casamento?" – questionou Rachel, voltando a ocultar o olhar.

- "Você não necessita realmente uma mãe, carinho. Ou pelo menos não me necessita. Provou que tem o que faz falta para fazer as coisas bem e uma relação de mãe e filha requer certa... desigualdade de experiência que nós não temos." – lhe explicou Shleby, enquanto comia delicadamente um dos brownies que Rachel havia preparado. Ela fez silencio, esperando que a mulher completasse a ideia. "Vim aqui, Rachel, para te falar o quão orgulhosa me sinto de você e o quão envergonhada de mim. Vim te dizer que não posso ser sua mãe, mas que posso ser sua amiga. Que podemos tratar de... de ser assim. Como duas pessoas que acabam de se conhecer." – finalizou.

Rachel franziu a testa, sem saber o que dizer.

- "Como... como é ela?" – murmurou, mudando de tema.

Shelby entendeu no mesmo instante que Rachel se referia a Beth e sorriu.

- "Ela adora as músicas de Journey e é uma feminista endurecida. Tem... tem algumas atitudes estranhas, de todas as formas. Como um magnetismo por tudo o que é judeu. E não entendo, eu não sou judia e nem temos ninguém conhecido que seja." – disse de forma risonha, contente de compartilhar com ela esse tipo de conversa.

Rachel sentiu como fazia um nó na garganta. Se viram então, interrompidas pela grande figura de Finn, que entrou no lugar trazendo o vento de fora.

- "Oi." – disse enquanto arrumava o cabelo bagunçado.

- "Você... voltou mais cedo." – respondeu Rachel, enquanto ela e Shelby se levantavam do sofá para se aproximar dele.

- "Oi Finn, siu Shelby Corcoran. Não sei se lembra de mim."

- "Sim, claro. Como está?" – perguntou, enquanto a cumprimentava com a mão e se aproximava de Rachel, para lhe beijar a bochecha.

- "Muito bem. Felicidades pelo casamento!" – disse Shelby e Finn assentiu em agradecimento, abraçando Rachel pelos ombros.

Sorriu para si mesmo ao sentir como ela se tranquilizava com aquele simples contato.

- "Deveria ir, Beth tem escola amanhã e vocês devem estar muito ocupados." – disse enquanto pegava suas coisas.

Rachel subiu as escadas para buscar as meninas, deixando Finn e Shelby sozinhos no lugar.

- "Escuta... quero que saiba que não te farei dano. Não dessa vez." – murmurou ela, olhando para ele sinceramente.

Finn não respondeu, mas não a olhou com certo temor, enquanto engolia de um gole só um dos brownies de Rachel.

- "Ela é forte, pelo que eu diria que custará muito esforço para que faça dano a ela, mais do que já fez. Porém... eu não sou tão tolerante. Só sugeri a ela que entrasse em contato com você para que ela pudesse fechar essa etapa e... seguir. Mas minha paciência, Shelby, não ;e muita. Menos ainda quando se trata da minha família." – lhe disse, de forma segura mas educada.

- "Mamãe, isso foi genial! Não me disse que a Rachel era a cantora que fomos ver. Amy tem fotos com um monte de gente incrível." – disse Beth, enquanto descia as escadas, seguida por Amy e Rachel.

Finn olhou para ela um momento, desconcertado e seus olhos se arregalaram quando entendeu de quem se tratava tudo isso. Olhou primeiro para Rachel, depois para Beth e por último para Shelby um par de vezes, enquanto elas se despediam do resto e colocavam seus casacos.

- "Podemos voltar outro dia, mamãe?" – perguntou Beth.

Shelby olhou para Rachel de forma inquisitória e ela se aproximou da menina, lhe acariciando o cabelo como havia feito antes.

- "É sempre bem vinda aqui, carinho. Ambas são." – lhe respondeu.

Beth lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, enquanto Shelby murmurava um obrigada.

- "Bom... como esteve?" – questionou Finn, quando ambas se foram e os três se sentaram no mesmo sofá, um pouco apertados, para terminar de comer a merenda que Rachel havia preparado.

- "Beth é genial! É um pouco maior, mas é muito doce e é linda. Me lembra muito a tia Quinn, porque é parecida com ela. E vimos um par de desenhos animados e ela me contou da primeira série na escola, porque há fez e disse que não devo ter medo, que não é difícil. E me contou muitas piadas engraçadas, mas não vou contar para vocês porque são grosseiras. Me lembra essas piadas que as vezes o tio Puck costuma me contar. E ela gosta da Madonna, como nós mamãe." – Amy continuou falando o resto da tarde e do jantar do quão incrível era a Beth, da quantidade de coisas que pensava em fazer com ela no futuro e de tudo o que podia aprender com Beth porque, afinal de contas, era quatro anos mais velha que ela.

Foi só no momento que foram dormir que Finn e Rachel tiveram tempo de discutir tudo isso.

- "É igual a ela, Finn, estou te dizendo. O sorriso é do Noah, definitivamente, mas os olhos e o cabelo... gritam Quinn." – disse Rachel, enquanto massageava o pescoço.

Finn arrumou para que se sentasse atrás dela, tirando suas pequenas mãos para ele mesmo massageá-la.

- "E com vocês, como foi?" – questionou, enquanto sentia como Rachel relaxava sob suas mãos.

- "Acho... acho que bem. Pude dizer muitas coisas que tinha guardadas para ela e chegamos a uma espécie de acordo." – explicou.

- "Não sabe o quanto me alegro de que tudo tome seu rumo, Rach, de verdade." – ele disse.

Ela se recostou em seu peito, deixando que ele a abraçasse e lhe acariciando distraidamente a palma das enormes mãos.

- "Não sei o que faria sem você, Finn. Sério. Tudo isso é graças a você, em algum ponto." – murmurou, se mexendo para que ambos deitassem na cama, sem perder o contato.

Finn aproximou mais, beijando na testa dela.

- "Te perguntar isso é uma perca de tempo: sempre estarei aqui para você. Custe o que custar." – ele disse, com a voz carregada de emoção, fazendo com que ela também se emocionasse.

- "Em que momento você ficou tão perfeito, Finn Hudson?" – lhe disse, acariciando a bochecha e sentindo como ele sorria diante o elogio.

Rachel se aconchegou mais ainda em seus braços, deixando sua cabeça naquele espaço que ficava entre o pescoço de Finn e a almofada. Dormiu pensando em Shelby, em Beth, no encontro que tinha com Kurt e Mercedes para desenhar os vestidos das damas de honra e que na manhã seguinte deveria buscar a roupa na lavanderia. Dormiu, melhor dizendo, com a incrível sensação de que entre os braços dele nada poderia machucá-la.

Nem Shelby, nem os críticos, nem um planejador de casamentos um pouco obsessivo, nem sequer uma bomba atômica. Finn era, aquela noite e uma vez mais, o remédio indiscutível para todos os seus problemas.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Lembrando mais uma vez que meu twitter é Dany_ASQ pra quem quiser me add...


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

- "Então demos um aplaudo para Hudson, rapazes, que será um homem casado no próximo treinamento!" – gritou o treinador Parker quando todos estavam prontos para abandonar a prática.

O som dos repentinos aplausos fez com que Finn se corasse um pouco.

- "Isso não era necessário, Parker." – disse para seu chefe quando ficaram sozinhos.

- "Vai se casar Hudson. É o mínimo que podemos fazer. Isso e isto." – lhe respondeu o homem, entregando um envelope branco.

- "O que é isso?"

- "É minha carta de renuncia. Se ganharmos o Super Bowl (e acho que temos serias chances) vou me retirar. E quero que você ocupe meu lugar. Você e Blaine, claro." – explicou Parker, enquanto terminava de arrumar seus papeis e fechar seu escritório.

- "Quer... que sejamos treinadores?" – perguntou Finn, atônito, segurando o envelope em suas mãos como se tratasse de uma questão de vida ou morte.

- "Quero que você seja o treinador. Francamente, Hudson, acho que é um desperdício que só seja ajudante de campo. É muito jovem, mas tem talento e paixão. Sobretudo paixão. E acho que fará um trabalho magnífico." – lhe confessou o velho homem, batendo no ombro dele.

Finn agradeceu com o pouco de voz que tinha, enquanto se sentava no banco mais perto do já vazio vestiário. Começava a achar que as coisas estavam saindo bem _demais._

-oo-

- "Já enviou o cheque para o pessoal das flores?"

- "Sim."

- "Genial. Amanhã devemos pegar os vestidos e deve recordar ao Finn que o smoking dele estará pronto de manhã cedo."

- "Sim, eu sei Kurt."

- "E não esqueça de falar com o seu pai para que confirme a hora com o rabino Greenberg."

- "Kurt! Pode parar por um momento com sua missão de planejador de casamento e simplesmente ser meu amigo?" – o interrompeu Rachel.

Kurt sorriu, enquanto fechava seu computador e tirava o óculos.

- "O que foi? Do que quer falar?" – questionou ele.

Rachel se sentou, deixando na mesa o prato com os biscoitos e as duas xícaras de café.

- "Bom... você é meu único amigo casado e queria alguns conselhos. Queria saber se algo... muda quando se casa." – lhe explicou.

- "Nada. Tudo. Um pouquinho só. De alguma forma serve para renovar o compromisso. Mas quando duas pessoas se amam (e Finn e você fazem bastante bem) o matrimônio é apenas... uma mudança de nomes. Nada mais que isso." – disse Kurt, mordendo um dos biscoitos.

Rachel sorriu para ele, enquanto o imitava e comia também.

- "Eu só... não se supões que deveria estar nervosa, insegura... em pânico?" – perguntou estranhando.

Kurt soltou uma gargalhada.

- "Deve ser a primeira noiva que _deseja _estar assim. Por que deveria estar insegura, de sentir pânico? Finn e você já vivem juntos. Já adotou Amy como sua filha, cumpre o papel de esposa e mãe no dia a dia. Nada disse mudará por estar ou não casada com Finn. Isso, Rachel, é algo para você dois. É... um presente que vocês se dão." – explicou Kurt, estendendo sua mão sobre a mesa para acariciar a de sua futura cunhada.

Rachel sorriu, segurando a mão dele também, enquanto Finn entrava na cozinha e deixava sua bolsa no armário.

- "Como vão, senhoras?" – brincou, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Rachel e lhe dava um beijo na bochecha.

- "Nada mal. Repassando os últimos detalhes. Não se esqueça de buscar seu smoking..."

- "Amanhã de manhã, sim Kurt. Eu já sei." – o interrompeu Finn, colocando um biscoito inteiro na boca.

Kurt lhe devolveu o olhar de nojo e Rachel teve que conter uma gargalhada.

- "Três dias, carinho. Três dias e será a senhora Hudson e não terei que me preocupar mais por todos os homens que te perseguem e colam posters seu nas paredes de suas alcovas." – brincou Finn, a abraçando enquanto ela soltava um risinho.

- "Acho, Finn, que não deveria se preocupar por esses homens sob nenhum conceito. Eu costumava ter posters da Idina Menzel e agora me vê aqui." – disse Kurt, voltando a ligar seu computador para repassar, pela milionésima vez, a lista de coisas para fazer.

-oo-

- "Não negue, Berry! Nem se atreva a negar." – disse Quinn risonha, enquanto o resto se servia com mais doses de tequila.

- "Não estou negando, Quinn!"

- "Quero que diga, diz!"

- "Ok, ok. Sim, Finn e eu nos beijamos enquanto vocês ainda estavam juntos e sim... eu fazia o impossível para tirá-lo de você." – disse Rachel, no mesmo tom, enquanto ganhava mais uma rodada de aplausos do resto dos presentes.

- "Bom Quinn, você engravidou do Puck estando com Finn, ainda quando sabia que Puck e eu tínhamos algo." – lhe recordou Santana, passando para Kurt uma garrafa de um colorido conteúdo.

- "Sim, vocês tinha algo: sexo. E você tinha com ele e com metade da escola." – a corrigiu Quinn, com outra gargalhada.

- "Comigo também." – disse Brittany do outro extremo do porão, fazendo com que a barulhenta despedida de solteira perdesse, por uns segundos, toda a euforia.

O grupo de mulheres se virou de totalmente para vê-la e ficaram em silencio uns segundos, até que alguém rompeu em gargalhada.

- "Uma rodada pelos comentários da Brittany!" – propôs Mercedes e o resto dos presentes aceitou a ideia.

- "Bom Rachel, em vista do que acontecerá amanhã, sua vida sexual será definitivamente reduzida a uma só opção, esse é o momento perfeito para que faça uma recordação de seus parceiros sexuais, de forma que todos possamos desfrutar." – disse Kurt, com voz solene, enquanto todas se sentavam nas almofadas que haviam distribuídos no chão do porão dos Berrys.

Rachel corou um pouco, mas muito menos do que teria corado se estivesse sóbria.

- "Bom... Finn, obviamente. Ele foi meu primeiro e, aparentemente, também será o último. Não me queixo. É muito, muito, muito satisfatório e..."

- "Ok, ok. Não quero saber sobre o desempenho sexual do meu irmão." – a interrompeu Kurt, colocando uma mão sobre os lábios para que Rachel não continuasse.

Ela deu uma mordida e Kurt lhe devolveu o gesto dando um tapa na testa dela.

- "Bom... depois teve Charlie Samuels. Ele estudava comigo na faculdade em Nova York. Saímos por quase dois anos, mas nunca chegamos a nada sério. Tinha uma relação um tanto edípica com sua mãe e para dizer a verdade isso me incomodava muito. De qualquer forma ele era... bom. Não muito carinhoso, mas flexível. Era dançarino, então já podem imaginar, ao que me refiro." – disse Rachel com um piscar de olho.

- "Sim, eu sei do que se refere." – contestou Tina, fazendo com que o restante das mulheres rissem em aprovação.

- "E depois... depois houve um deslize." – continuou Rachel, com tom envergonhado.

- "Não me diga que... não! Não pode ser quem eu acho que é." – disse Mercedes, fazendo um de seus típicos gestos com a mão.

- "Sim pode ser, se estiver pensando em Jesse St. James."

- "Jesse, Rachel? Aquele bastardo?" – questionou Quinn, quase brava, enquanto o restante dava para Rachel, um olhar de reprovação.

- "Estava sozinha e ele estava ali. Foi só uma noite e nem sequer desfrutei. Mas se serve de consolo, continuou me ligando por meses para me convidar para sair e eu sempre dizia que não." – contestou Rachel, com um tom mais orgulhoso.

- "Melhor assim." – disse Tina, aproximando seu copo para chocar com o de Rachel.

- "Espera Berry... está me dizendo que só esteve com três homens toda sua vida? Isso é uma pobreza extrema!" – gritou Santana, indignada.

- "Bom... eu não acho que três seja um número ruim. Além do mais beijei muitos homens. Puck..."

- "E Blaine."

- "Tinha me esquecido disso!"

- "Acredite, essa imagem ainda me persegue!" – disse Kurt, com uma cara de nojo e engolindo o resto de sua bebida de uma só vez.

- "Três não é um número ruim. Eu só tive sexo com o Mike... e beijei outros." – disse Tina, orgulhosa de si mesma.

- "Com quantos mais além de Artie?"

- "Bom... uma vez com Sam..."

- "Com Sam? Tina Cohen-Chang, essa você tinha ocultado!" – disse Mercedes, tão brava que derramou um pouco de seu vinho na cabeça de Quinn (essa ria tão forte que não percebeu).

- "Sim, foi no baile de primavera do... nossa, nem me lembro mais. Foi só um beijo, mas para mim conta. Mike e eu estávamos brigados e ele estava muito triste porque acabara de perder o título do Rei." – explicou.

- "Esses eram os dilemas que costumávamos ter." – disse Rachel.

- "Sigo pensando que três não é um número ruim. É melhor que meu um e que os milhões de Santana." – brincou Kurt.

- "Eu tenho uns cinco. Interessam?" – disse Mercedes, recebendo gritos de aprovação do resto. "Ok, ok. Mark Weller, um lindo companheiro da universidade. Eh... Pete sei lá o que, na festa de Dolce&Gabbana. Ted e Rob, dois garotos que conheci em Nova York e com os que saí por um tempo..."

- "Com ambos?" – questionou Kurt, assustado.

- "Não tonto! Primeiro com Ted e uns meses depois com Rob. E agora estou saindo com Luke, um garoto que trabalha no café em frente ao meu prédio. E essa é a lista de Mercedes." – finalizou, fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- "Muito bem, irmã." – disse Quinn, batendo no ombro dela. "Bom eu... estive com Sam, claro. E depois com outros dois, Jhon e George. Ambos da universidade."

- "E também com Puck." – agregou Tina.

Quinn se surpreendeu tanto que o copo de vinho caiu no chão, fazendo com que Rachel agradecesse silenciosamente a Kurt por ter comprado aqueles copos plásticos.

- "Como sabe que estive com Puck?" – questionou Quinn, com a voz muito mais aguda do que o normal.

Todos olharam cofusos.

- "Está tão bêbada assim, Quinn?... vocês tiveram uma filha!" – gritou Kurt, desesperado, enquanto pegava os ombros dela e a agitava um pouco.

- "Oh, sim, se referia a isso!" – disse ela, mais aliviada.

Porém, imediatamente, o resto começou a gritar ao mesmo tempo.

- "Você e Puck tem algo! Eu sabia, eu sabia! Não te disse, Kurt? Não te disse que havia visto os dois?" – gritou Rachel, enquanto Quinn deitava no chão e se cobria o rosto com uma almofada.

Rachel adormeceu aquela noite com o som de seus risos ao fundo, com uma sensação de familiaridade quase parecida com aquela que a invadia quando Finn a abraçava de noite. Por um segundo, antes de sucumbir ao sono, lhe custou discernir se realmente todos esses anos haviam passado ou se naquele momento voltavam a ter dezesseis anos. Entre aquela Rachel que amava Finn e seus amigos sob tudo no mundo e a que hoje era, não havia muita diferença. Não nesse aspecto, ao menos.

- "Kurt?" – murmurou sonolenta, dando uma batida no ombro dele.

Ele se agachou com certa dificuldade, para poder escutá-la entre os sons das gargalhadas.

- "O que foi, preciosa?" – lhe disse, acariciando uma das bochechas.

- "Obrigada por não contratar um striper."

-oo-

- "E eu te digo! Eu te digo Puck! Nenhuma mulher que estar com você. Nenhuma. Todas pensam que eu vou abandoná-las. Só porque tenho essa cara bonita." – se lamentou Sam, antes de cair sobre o balcão do sujo bar com um baque seco.

Finn olhou para ele por um segundo, preocupado, até que sentiu um forte ronco proveniente de seu amigo.

- "Claramente Evans segue sem tolerar muito o álcool." – brincou Puck, enquanto pedia a garçonete outra rodada de cerveja.

- "Que estarão fazendo as meninas?" – questionou Mike, pensativo, como se tratasse de arrumar uma imagem mental.

- "Não são as meninas que me preocupam, mas o Kurt. A essas alturas devem ter um gráfico montado sobre nós e os tamanhos de nossos pênis." – disse Finn, fazendo com que os outros se espantassem um pouco.

- "Ainda não posso acreditar que você e a Berry vão se casar amanhã. Me parece que foi ontem quando ela me utilizava para te dar ciúmes." – confessou Puck.

- "Eu tão pouco posso acreditar que ela concordou a se casar comigo. Digo... é uma maldita estrela, demônios. Não sabe o que senti quando cheguei em Nova York e vi o rosto dela em todos aqueles painéis e... publicidades." – disse Finn, se despenteando nervosamente.

Blaine soltou um suspiro de forma cansada.

- "Estou cansado de que se subestime assim, Finn. Você também é uma maldita estrela. Será o futuro treinador dos Jets, por Deus. Pare de se jogar para baixo." – soltou, arrastando um pouco as palavras devido a grande quantidade de álcool que havia consumido.

Caiu também sobre o balcão, ao lado de Sam, soltando ele também um pequeno ronco.

- "Eu gosto dessa música, acho que vou dançar." – disse Mike e correu até o centro da pista para dançar sozinho.

- "Como era... como era a outra, Finn? Como era a Laura?" – perguntou Artie.

Finn encolheu os ombros.

- "Não... não me lembro muito, para dizer a verdade. Ela e eu... não nos dávamos bem. Discutíamos o tempo todo. Na realidade estávamos juntos para não ficar sozinhos. Ela era muito temperamental, muito teimosa. Mas também era muito inteligente. Acho que, de alguma forma, eu via nela muitas coisas de Rachel, não? As coisas que eu gostava dela era as que me fazia recordar a Rachel." – disse Finn, franzindo a testa, como se acabasse de entender aquilo.

- "Amigo, está acabado. Essa mulher conseguiu te enfeitiçar por completo." – disse Puck, com tom de pena.

- "Essa mulher será minha mulher." – agregou Finn, orgulhoso.

- "Eu brindo a isso." – disse Artie, levantando sua cerveja para brindar com os demais.

- "As vezes sinto falta dela, sabe?" – confessou Puck, em voz baixa, quando Artie se retirou para continuar dançando com Mike.

- "A... a Quinn?" – perguntou Finn, sem entender.

- "Não. Quero dizer... eu sinto um pouco de falta da Quinn... bom... estamos tentando recomeçar."

- "Por Deus, Rachel vai ficar insuportável quando souber que tinha razão."

- "O ponto é..." – continuou Puck, fazendo pouco caso da interrupção. "o ponto ;e que sinto falta dela... da Beth. Ainda, doze anos depois, eu continuo... continuo me perguntando aonde ela está. Se está bem." – finalizou, enquanto terminava sua cerveja e batia seus dedos contra o balcão, para pedir outra.

- "Talvez só faça falta um pouco de paciência, Puck. Acho que amanhã... será um bom dia não só para mim, mas para vários de nós." – disse Finn, de forma misteriosa, enquanto terminava também com sua bebida.

Puck olhou para ele sem entender, mas a dúvida durou uns segundos porque, imediatamente, Mike caiu sobre a cadeira de rodas de Artie. Puck e Finn decidiram dar por encerrada a despedida de solteiro.

-oo-

- "Rachel! Rachel, acorda!" – gritou Kurt, entrando no escuro quarto. "MERDA, MERDA, MERDA! ACORDA, BERRY!"

- "O que foi? Está tarde? Finn está bem... e Amy?" – questionou Rachel, buscando o relógio para comprovar a hora, sem entender a que se devia a abrupta interrupção de seu ciclo do sonho.

- "Isso é o que acontece." – disse Kurt, abrindo as cortinas com um movimento para que Rachel pudesse olhar para fora.

- "Está chovendo." – murmurou ela, começando a entender.

- "Está chovendo há uma hora e continuará chovendo pelo resto da tarde." – disse Kurt a beira das lágrimas.

- "E nós... nós planejamos o casamento ao ar livre." – agregou Rachel, começando a sentir vontade de chorar também.

- "Rachel... acho que devemos cancelar. É impossível conseguir um lugar para celebrar um casamento para duzentas pessoas em tão pouco tempo." – explicou, se sentando ao lado dela na cama e acariciando as costas tentando consolá-la.

- "Não podemos cancelar, Kurt! Passamos meses planejando isso de forma que todos pudessem vir e estão aqui. Não posso... não posso cancelar." – chorou ela, tirando um lenço de papel da caixa que guardava ao lado da cama.

- "Bom, verei... verei o que posso fazer." – murmurou Kurt, dando um beijo na bochecha dela, antes de deixá-la sozinha no quarto, se afogando em choro.

-oo-

- "Te digo cara, não tem muitas opções. Kurt e eu já conseguimos deixar todas as mesas, cadeiras e decoração no galpão da minha construtora, mas não tem forma de que possamos fazer ali." – Puck disse, enquanto Finn olhava tristemente pela janela para a copiosa chuva que não parava nem por um segundo.

- "Como está ela?" – lhe perguntou, sem mover o olhar.

- "Não sei. Mas se Kurt estava chorando desconsoladamente, Rachel já deve ter se desidratado." – Puck se aproximou mais dele, colocando uma mão no ombro dele. "Não acha... que esse pode ser um sinal?" – lhe perguntou.

Finn nem sequer respondeu, mas pegou sua jaqueta e as chaves do carro, saindo para a casa de Rachel, antes que alguém pudesse detê-lo.

- "Rachel! Rachel!" – chamou, quando Hiram abriu a porta.

Ela desceu as escadas, se escondendo para que Finn não pudesse vê-la.

- "Finn, o que faz aqui? Dá má sorte a noiva e o noivo se verem no dia do casamento." – lhe disse e o coração de Finn se encolheu quando sentiu o tom triste de sua voz.

- "Francamente, não poderia importar menos. Pode descer, por favor? Realmente quero falar com você." – rogou, se aproximando dos pés da escada.

Rachel desceu muito lentamente, vestindo pijama xadrez vermelho e o abraçou pelo pescoço quando teve ele o suficientemente perto. Finn a rodeou pela cintura com os braços, a aproximando mais, enquanto respirava o inconfundível aroma do cabelo de Rachel. Sentiu ela chorar em seus braços e lhe custou toda sua força de vontade não chorar também.

- "Tranquila, carinho. Tudo vai ficar bem." – a consolou, acariciando as costas dela em pequenos círculos.

- "Então.. ainda quer se casar comigo?" – questionou ela, se separando um pouco para olhar nos olhos dele.

- "Claro que quero Rachel! Como pode pensar que uma simples chuva me faria mudar de opinião? Você... você ainda quer, né?" – perguntou ele, inseguro.

Rachel encurtou a distancia entre eles, o beijando docemente nos lábios e Finn pode sentir como ambos sorriam.

- "Me casaria com você até que se tivesse que ir para o Polo Norte." – murmurou, uma vez que se desgrudaram.

- "Então não se importa com a chuva." – disse, mais seguro, enquanto limpava as lágrimas que haviam caído pelas bochechas dela.

- "Não sei... acho que a chuva pode ser..."

- "Não me venha com essa estupidez de que a chuva é um sinal, porque me custou toda minha força não bater em Puckerman quando ouvi ele dizer isso!" – a interrompeu.

- Não, não acho que a chuva seja um sinal de nada. Acho, porém, que é uma metáfora. E sabe, Finn, que as metáforas são importantes." – lhe explicou, sorrindo amplamente.

- "Qual será a metáfora então?" – perguntou Finn mais calmo.

- "Eu diria que essa chuva no dia do nosso casamento simboliza o coração da nossa relação. Como nunca conseguimos as coisas de forma fácil, como sempre nos custou. E como, porém, sempre conseguimos fazer o necessário para que as coisas terminem saindo bem. Esse é só uma dificuldade ais que a vida nos colocou no caminho." – finalizou.

Finn olhou para ela por um segundo, tratando de entender o que ela dizia.

- "Bom... acho que agora tenho ainda mais vontade de me casar com você, se isso é possível." – lhe disse, abaixando um pouco para nivelar seus rostos e poder beijá-la. "Realmente, Rachel, sou seu fã número um."

O que aconteceu depois Finn jamais entenderia totalmente. Rachel desgrudou de seus braços, soltou um pequeno grito e subiu as escadas como um relâmpago. Quando Finn chegou no quarto dela, ela já havia desligado o telefone e olhava para ele entusiasmada.

- "Pegue seu chapéu, carinho, porque acabo de conseguir um lugar para nosso casamento." – lhe disse, claramente orgulhosa de si mesma. Finn arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem compreender. "Você e eu vamos nos casar no auditório do McKingley. O que me diz?"

- "Que se tivéssemos planejado não sairia melhor." – ele disse, somando ao entusiasmo dela e deitando ela na cama para beijar um pouco mais.

Pensou, com o maior sorriso do mundo, que a próxima vez que a beijasse seriam marido e mulher.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)


	23. Chapter 23

**Esqueci de comentar uns capítulos antes, que a história está chegando ao fim (pelo menos essa primeira parte, depois vem a continuação). Depois desse capítulo 23 teremos mais 2 capítulos, contando com o epílogo. Então peguem o lenço de papel e preparem o choro, porque esse casamento vai acontecer agora e ele é LINDO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Acordou essa manhã com a incrível sensação de que algo maravilhoso ia acontecer e sorriu ao pensar que realmente havia poucas chances de que não fosse assim. Vejam bem, Rachel Berry é uma mulher de experiência. Sim, pode ser que tenha apenas vinte e oito anos, mas a vida lhe deu o tempo certo para acumular sabedoria. E se tem algo que Rachel sabe é que, de longe, o dia de seu casamento é o mais importante de sua vida ( pelo menos até o momento). Tenta memorizar tudo o que o compõe, desde o sabor do café da manhã até o som das gotas do chuveiro que caem sobre sua pele, porque sabe que absolutamente tudo, desde o menor até o maior, é parte fundamental daquela experiência.

- "Oi mamãe!" – gritou Amy, enquanto entrava na sala dos Berrys e se jogava nos braços dela.

Rachel a abraçou forte, enquanto a menina lhe enchia o rosto de beijos.

- "Deixa um pouco pro seu pai Amy, ou não ficará nada de noiva para essa tarde." – brincou Kurt, enquanto ele entrava na sala, seguido pelas damas de honra e Carole.

- "Como estava Finn? Nervoso?" – perguntou Rachel, quando todos se sentaram nos cômodos sofás, para desfrutar do café da manhã, antes de começar a trabalhar no penteado e na maquiagem.

- "Bom, ontem a noite ele e os rapazes estiveram jogando X-box até muito tarde, mas essa manhã quando eu acordei, já estava sentado na cozinha tomando café da manhã. Notei ele bem... entusiasmado." – lhe explicou Carole, passando para sua futura nora uma torrada com marmelada.

Rachel sorriu: secretamente, esteve temendo que Finn se arrependesse no último minuto.

- "Mamãe, quando vamos colocar os vestidos?" – sussurrou Amy no ouvido dela, enquanto o restante contava para Carole como tinha sido a despedida de solteira de Rachel.

- "Só um pouquinho mais e depois você me ajuda a me trocar, está bem?" – lhe respondeu Rachel, acariciando o liso cabelo.

A menina assentiu, abraçando outra vez sua mãe com entusiasmo.

- "Acha que podemos falar por um segundo, carinho?" – Carole disse para Rachel e ela assentiu deixando Amy com Mercedes e se aproximando da cozinha.

Ambas se sentaram na pequena mesa e Carole esticou sua mão para segurar a de Rachel.

- "Esses últimos dias eu senti a necessidade de ter uma conversa com você, de mulher para mulher e de mãe para mãe." – explicou. Rachel assentiu, um pouco nervosa, mas se acalmando ao ver o tom carinhoso dos olhos da mulher. Ela respirou e prosseguiu. "Durante dez anos nutria a esperança de que você voltasse para nós, para nossa família. Cada Natal, cada dia de Ação de Graças... esperava que Finn entrasse por essa porta com você, de mãos dadas, passeando no jardim como naquelas tardes de verão." – lhe explicou, fazendo um esforço para não chorar e Rachel teve que conter as suas lágrimas. "Quando vocês se foram (quando Kurt e Finn se mudaram para Los Angeles e você para Nova York), costumava cruzar com seus pais todas as quintas no supermercado. Durante mais de um ano nos encontramos, cada quinta de manhã, na sessão dos enlatados. Não planejávamos... mas ali estávamos, compartilhando a pena de não ter nossos filhos, de sentir saudades. E sabe o que era que costumávamos dizer diariamente?" – perguntou, olhando fixamente nos olhos, com tom risonho. Rachel negou com a cabeça. "Eu dizia para eles, cada quinta-feira, que você fazia falta para Finn. Que você era aquela força que ele me dizia que não conseguia. E eles, quinta após quinta, me respondia que sua querida Rachel, cedo ou tarde, sentiria falta do Finn. Que ainda quando não sabia o necessitava, sentia falta dele. E prometemos, ali mesmo na sessão dos enlatados, que sempre seriamos sinceros. Que se Finn perguntasse por você eu diria o mesmo e que se você perguntasse por ele seus pais se encarregaria de te abrir os olhos. Mas nem ele e nem você se atreveram, jamais, a formular as perguntas." – Rachel sorriu, enquanto limpava os olhos com um guardanapo e Carole aproveitou a pausa para se aproximar mais dela. "E sabe o que penso agora? Que estávamos incrivelmente equivocados! Que nós sentíamos falta de vocês, juntos, como um todo, mas que vocês haviam entendido que necessitavam descobrirem-se antes de voltar a se encontrar. Que você, Rachel, nunca deixaria de acreditar em Finn, mesmo quando ele não acreditava em si mesmo e você não acreditava nem sequer em você mesma. E que ele, ali aonde estava, faria o mesmo por você." – explicou, começando a chorar também. "Desde o dia em que Laura morreu o deixando sozinho com Amy... soube que você seria a única capaz de lhe devolver a alegria, a felicidade. Que só estando com você ele era... era ele mesmo. E não posso... não poderia estar mais feliz, Rachel, pelo modo em que as coisas terminaram acontecendo. Porque sei que ama meu filho com a mesma determinação e admiração com que ele te ama e isso não se consegue em nenhum lado. Então... quero te agradecer por nos escolher. Por eleger o Finn, por eleger a Amy e por nos eleger." – finalizou, dando por rendida ao choro.

Ambas se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, para se abraçar e passar um bom tempo até que conseguiram se acalmar.

- "Obrigada, Carole. Não sabe o quanto significa isso para mim." – lhe murmurou Rachel, enquanto limpava o rosto com a gastada camisa de Finn que vestia.

A mulher sorriu e ambas voltaram para o concorrido quarto, onde Kurt e Mercedes ensinavam para Amy como caminhar até o altar para levar os anéis.

-oo-

- "Estava nervoso?" – perguntou Finn para Blaine, enquanto viam como Burt preparava o almoço.

- "No dia que nos casamos? Não. Ansioso sim, mas nervoso não. Mas acho que se devia ao fato que estava mais preocupado com aquele inseto venenoso que tinha me picado." – brincou Blaine, enquanto Finn lhe dava uma cerveja e abria a sua e a do Burt.

- "Te entendo. Eu estava nervoso no meu primeiro casamento, porque os pais dela não me receberam bem na família. Mas com Carole foi diferente. Não sei... é como conseguir algo que realmente quer. Não tem como isso sair mal." – agregou Burt, dando para os rapazes seus respectivos pratos de comida.

A conversa se viu interrompida pelo som do interfone e Finn se surpreendeu quanto Burt voltou da porta de entrada acompanhado por Leroy Berry.

- "Olá rapazes. Lamento interromper o almoço, mas estava difícil tolerar a quantidade de mulheres que havia na minha casa." – explicou para eles, enquanto se sentava na mesa e pegava o prato e a cerveja que Burt lhe passava.

- "Como está Rachel? Está nervosa?" – questionou Finn.

Leroy sorriu.

- "Pergunta por você a cada trinta segundos. Mas acho que ocupa o terceiro lugar na lista dos mais entusiasmados, depois de Kurt e Amy." – os homens sorriram, entendendo perfeitamente a que se referia Leroy.

- "Bom, eu vou propor um brinde. Por Finn e Rachel, para que sejam tão felizes o resto de suas vidas como são agora e por nós, prevendo a quantidade de vezes que vamos ter que fazer essas reuniões escapando de nossas mulheres e de Kurt." – disse Blaine, levantando sua cerveja e recebendo uma gargalhada como confirmação.

- "Pelos Hudson-Hummel-Berry-Andersons! – agregou Burt, fazendo um esforço enorme para recordar todos os sobrenomes.

Continuaram o resto do almoço falando dos Jets, das possibilidades de ganhar o Super Bowl e recordando aqueles anos em que costumavam passar os dias entre competições de coral e partidas de Futebol Americano do colégio.

- "Sabe, ainda recordo o primeiro dia em que Rachel te nomeou." – Leroy confessou para Finn mais tarde, enquanto tomavam um café e olhavam uns filmes do El Patino. Finn se virou para olha-lo, entre confuso e divertido. Leroy continuou. "Voltou de um dos treinos do clube Glee e durante várias horas só falou desse tal Finn Hudson, do quão talentoso era e do bem que suas vozes combinavam juntas. E recordo que disse para Hiram: 'Espero que esse rapaz não seja gay', porque soava muito bom para ser verdade."

- "Não, não era gay mas tinha uma namorada e uns incríveis problemas de autoestima."

- "Imaginará que Rachel se esqueceu dessa parte." – continuou Leroy e ambos riram. "Ao que me refiro Finn, é que naquele momento soube que era especial. Eu só sabia que minha filha, que era nesse momento uma das pessoas mais narcisistas do mundo, voltava para casa entusiasmada porque havia compartilhado algo com alguém. E não qualquer coisa: haviam compartilhado um palco, a luz. Se ela era capaz de ceder isso por você, se além de tudo estava entusiasmada em fazer... só por isso já havia ganhado meu respeito. Claro, depois quis bater na sua cabeça com um pau em várias ocasiões, mas sempre se saiu bem." – brincou, tratando de amenizar a situação.

Finn sorriu enquanto olhava para a janela. Ainda quando chovia de tal maneira que era impossível ver além dos vidros, para ele pareceu que o dia estava mais brilhante. Afinal, ele e Rachel Berry iriam se casar. Havia algo melhor que isso?

-oo-

- "Ok, agora vai abrir os olhos mas não quero que comece a chorar. Kurt nos matará se arruinar a maquiagem." – ordenou Mercedes, conduzindo a cega Rachel até o espelho.

Rachel sentiu como o ar parava na garganta quando viu seu próprio reflexo.

Não era muito complicado, mas Mercedes havia conseguido ressaltar todos esses aspectos do corpo de Rachel que a favorecia. Ela acariciou o delicado material, passando suas unhas pelas pequenas contas que sua amiga havia bordado por todas as partes e tratando de conter o choro.

- "Mercedes... é lindo..." – murmurou sem poder tirar os olhos do vestido.

- "Me alegra que tenha gostado, carinho." – lhe respondeu, dando um beijo na bochecha.

- "UAUUUUU MAMÃE! Está incrível!" – exclamou Amy, enquanto entrava no quarto seguida por Kurt e Carole.

- "Obrigada princesa, você também está preciosa." – disse, fazendo com que a menina se corasse.

- "Finn vai morrer quando te ver." – disse Kurt, emocionado, enquanto limpava dramaticamente as lágrimas com um pano rosa.

Quando Rachel desceu as escadas, o resto das damas de honra aplaudiram.

- "Afff... me casaria só para Mercedes me fazer um vestido." – murmurou Santana.

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir.

- "Está linda, carinho." – disse Hiram, emocionado, dando caminho livre para Leroy para que ele desse um beijo na bochecha de Rachel. "Está pronta?" – perguntou dando um pequeno aperto na mão dela.

- "Vamos!" – disse Rachel, fazendo um sinal com a mão e ganhando uma gargalhada geral.

-oo-

- "Pode arrumar a gravata? Acho que coloquei mal e está me enforcando." – se queixou Finn, fazendo Blaine desatar o nó e arrumar no mesmo instante.

- "Demônios Hudson, demônios!" – murmurou Puck, fazendo o mesmo com o seu próprio nó.

- "E agora o que fiz?" – questionou ele, sem entender.

- "Os casamentos só servem para que as solteiras se sintam miseráveis com suas vidas e comecem a pensar no casamento." – explicou, transtornado, enquanto bebia um gole de uma pequena garrafa de whisky que havia trazido em uma sacola de papel.

Finn sorriu: algumas coisas não mudam nunca. Sentiu um pequeno golpe na porta e teve que conter o choro quando viu a pequena Amy de vestido dourado.

- "Pulga, que linda está!" – disse tentando levantá-la sem êxito.

- "Já sei, todo mundo me disse! Mas o tio Kurt me disse que não pode me levantar porque vai arruinar o vestido e amassar o traje." – explicou se sentando delicadamente no sofá ao lado de Burt.

- "Não é justo que venha até aqui vestida tão linda e não me deixe te abraçar." – se queixou acomodando uma cadeira na frente da menina e segurando na pequena mão dela. "Como está a mamãe? Cuidou bem dela todo o dia como te disse?"

- "Claro que sim! De fato..." – disse se aproximando mais ao rosto do seu pai como se quisesse lhe contar um segredo. Finn a imitou. "De fato, a mamãe me mandou te dizer algo, mas disse que é super importante e que só você deve escutar."

- "Então diga."

- "Disse para te falar 'quebre a perna'. Que você entenderia." – sussurrou, de forma quase inaudível.

Finn teve uma reviravolta no coração quando escutou essas palavras sair da boca de sua filha.

- "Vá e diga que a amo e que não posso esperar para me casar com ela." – ordenou ele, no mesmo tom, lhe acariciando uma de suas rosadas bochechas.

Amy obedeceu com ar solene e Finn pensou que a sala de espanhol nunca lhe pareceu tão grande a colhedora como nesse momento.

-oo-

Kurt podia ser um pouco obsessivo, um pouco irritante e (as vezes) até um pouco insuportável, mas... 'Diabo, ele sabia o que fazia!' pensou Finn, devia enviar o maior presente do mundo para ele, pela forma em que conseguiu solucionar o inconveniente da chuva em tão pouco tempo, fazendo com que a festa estivesse incrível de todas as formas.

O ginásio do McKingley estava irreconhecível com todas as mesas redondas arrumadas aleatoriamente, os arranjos florais e os panos dourados. Tudo, desde os garçons até as roupas dos noivos e dos padrinhos combinavam perfeitamente com o tema que ele e Rachel (bom, Rachel e Kurt) haviam escolhido.

Ali parado, no improvisado altar em frente ao rabino, Finn começou a sentir aquele nervosismo que havia esperado durante dias. Aonde estava Rachel? Por que demorava tanto? Quando formulou essa pergunta, viu Kurt aparecendo ao final do corredor, fazendo um sinal para o maestro da banda e os primeiros acordes de Faithfully começaram a tocar. Finn sentiu como se alguém tivesse acendido um fogo em seu interior, esse mesmo fogo em que Rachel havia acendido há quase quinze anos e sentiu a urgência (pela primeira vez em muito tempo) de cantar no ritmo da música.

Então viu: sua mãe e Burt avançarem pelo corredor, em frente a comitiva. Viu ela derramar um par de lágrimas e murmurar um 'te amo' quando chegou na primeira fila de bancos e ela e Burt se sentaram. Depois vieram Blaine e Kurt, os padrinhos, ambos em seus idênticos trajes preto com o pequeno arranjo de flor branca e dourada que todos tinham. Blaine parou ao seu lado, enquanto Kurt fazia o mesmo do lado da noiva. Depois vieram Puck e Quinn, Mike e Tina, Sam e Mercedes, Brittany e Santana. As meninas estavam de vestido dourado, com um cinto de cor mais escura, os cabelos presos e o mesmo arranjo que os meninos tinham, mas em um dos punhos.

Depois foi a vez de Amy, que jogava pétalas de rosas de dentro de uma pequena cesta, aonde se encontrava os anéis.

- "Estive bem, papai? – lhe murmurou e Finn assentiu com um sorriso, fazendo com que ela fosse se sentar satisfeita ao lado de seus avós.

E então, quando Finn começava a perder a vontade e um par de lágrimas escapavam, Rachel entrou. Guiada pelos seus dois pais, que já haviam começado a chorar, olhou para Finn do inicio do longo corredor, com um sorriso inigualável no rosto que ele devolveu. Durante o tempo que levou Rachel para chegar no altar, ambos se esqueceram que o ginásio estava cheio de gente, que aquele era seu casamento, que estavam a ponto de se casar. Por esse lapso, todo o resto desapareceu, tal como acontecia quando (anos atrás) entoavam seus duetos na frente de milhares de pessoas. Rachel se despediu de seus dois pais, que beijaram a bochecha dela e se sentaram ao lado de Amy, na primeira fila.

- "Oi." – murmurou Rachel, enquanto Finn a ajudava a subir a escada aonde haviam arrumado o altar.

- "Oi." – ele respondeu, como se tratasse de uma das tantas manhãs em que acordavam juntos.

- "Bem vindos irmãos, bem vindos." – disse o rabino, quando Finn e Rachel se ajoelharam em seus respectivos lugares. "Nos reunimos aqui hoje para celebrar a santa união de Rachel Berry e Finn Hudson. Se alguém possui alguma objeção, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre." – ordenou. Amy se levantou no banco, olhando para todos de forma ameaçadora, ganhando uma gargalhada geral, enquanto Burt voltava a sentá-la no lugar. O rabino continuou. "Quando uma pessoa se casa, ganha um companheiro, um sócio. Ganhamos um compromisso, a certeza de que faremos o necessário pela pessoa que amamos, até as últimas consequências. Ganhamos um igual, uma fonte de apoio e consolo e um amigo ao qual devemos apoiar e consolar da mesma forma. Vejam, irmãos, não é muito o que se perde. Casar é se comprometer a ser um pelo resto de suas vidas." – explicou. Finn olhou para Rachel, se perdendo nos olhos dela e no olhar que eles se davam. Ela sorriu, enquanto um par de lágrimas escapavam. "Rachel, pode dizer seus votos." – lhe ordenou, enquanto ela limpava com o pano que Kurt lhe entregava.

- "Toda minha vida pensei que sabia o que queria." – disse, quando pode se recompor, enquanto segurava as mãos de Finn. "Achei que ser uma estrela me daria tudo o que necessitava. E sabe de uma coisa? Estava incrivelmente equivocada e sabe o quanto me custa dizer." – brincou e Finn soltou uma pequena gargalhada, enquanto tratava de contar as lágrimas. "De nada me servia ser quem eu sou se não te tinha comigo, Finn. Se não sabia que, entre o público, você estava me escutando. Você me deu muito mais do que eu esperava de você. Me deu uma filha, que eu amo com toda minha alma." – disse, olhando para Amy, que também estava chorando. "Me deu uma mãe e um irmão. Uma família. Nos deu, a meus pais e para mim, a família que sempre quisemos ter e não poderia te pedir mais que isso. Você me conhece melhor de que ninguém. Sabe o que tenho para oferecer. Estou te entregando tudo, Finn, com a esperança de que me deixe te amar pelo resto da sua vida. Porque te amo, tanto como te amava quando agente vinha para essa escola e nos escondíamos nos corredores para passar um tempo juntos. Tanto como é possível te amar. E ser sua esposa... será o papel mais importante da minha carreira." – finalizou, limpando com a mão as lágrimas que caiam pelas bochechas, o acariciando suavemente.

Finn respirou para começar com seus votos.

- "Durante muito tempo me senti incompleto, vazio. Primeiro me desculpei dizendo que o que me faltava era o Futebol Americano, que ver meus sonhos destroçar dessa maneira me fazia sentir assim, vazio, pelo resto da minha vida. Mas depois entendi que o sonho que realmente me faltava cumprir era você." – lhe disse, apertando um pouco as mãos que voltaram a se juntar. Rachel sorriu, enquanto um par de lágrimas corriam pelas bochechas. "Inconscientemente, suportei todos esses anos de injustiça porque sabia que um dia chegaria de volta em minha vida, mudando tudo, para melhor. Que tudo o demais era... distrações na meta final que era você. E não posso te dizer o quão aliviado me senti no momento em que nossos caminhos voltaram a se cruzar, quanto agradeci a Kurt por cada um desses encontros chatos que organizava, dos quais eu voltava com a certeza absoluta de que nenhuma mulher nunca me faria sentir como você." – brincou, trocando um breve olhar com seu irmão, que também chorava. "Quando estou com você... todos esses sonhos não cumpridos desaparecem. Somem, perdem sentido. Você, Rachel, é a mãe da minha filha. A mãe que eu havia negado no princípio e a mãe que pensei que nunca seria capaz de dar a ela. E se te amava antes, quando éramos mais jovens e eu era um incrível idiota, não pode imaginar o quanto te amo agora que sei o que é viver sem você, sofrer por não te ter, sonhar com você a cada noite, com a segurança de que não estará ali na manhã seguinte. Amo você, quem você é e quem você quer ser. E espero que aceite ser minha esposa, porque ser seu marido seria a tarefa mais linda do mundo, depois de sermos, ambos, os pais da Amy." – finalizou.

Ambos se olharam por um segundo e Finn pode ver pelo canto do olho como tanto seus pais como os de Rachel, choravam copiosamente.

- "Muito bem, então que tragam as alianças." – ordenou o rabino.

Amy se levantou, arrumando o vestido e caminhou com muita graça até o altar. Sorriu orgulhosa para seu pai enquanto lhe dava o anel correspondente e depois fazia o mesmo com Rachel.

- "Obrigada carinho." – murmurou ele, antes da menina voltar a se sentar.

- "Rachel Berry, aceita Finn Hudson como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo cuidar e ama-lo tanto na saúde como na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza?" – perguntou o ancião.

- "Sim, aceito." – contestou Rachel, dando sua mão para Finn, para que ele colocasse o anel.

O dedo de Rachel era um pouco pequena e as mãos de Finn tremiam tanto, que teve que tentar duas vezes até que conseguiu colocar.

- "E você, Finn Hudson, aceita Rachel Berry como sua legítima esposa, prometendo cuidar e amá-la tanto na saúde como na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza?" – questionou novamente, dessa vez olhando para Finn.

- "Sim, aceito." – repetiu ele, enquanto Rachel colocava delicadamente o anel no dedo correspondente.

- "Pelo poder que Deus e o Estado de Ohio me concedeu, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva." – Finn nem sequer esperou para que o rabino terminasse a frase para pegar a bochecha de Rachel e atrair ela para si, a beijando primeiro com doçura e depois com mais paixão, enquanto deixava que seus braços caíssem até sua pequena cintura para abraça-la fortemente e sentindo como os braços dela grudavam ao seu pescoço.

A levantou um pouco, emocionado, sem importar nem com o vestido nem com o traje e muito menos com a multidão que agora aplaudia entusiasmada como se tivesse acabado de cantar o dueto mais perfeito do mundo. Sentiu como os lábios de ambos se curvavam em um sorriso e como o sabor do brilho labial de Rachel se mesclava com o das lágrimas de ambos.

- "Estamos casados!" – murmurou ela, quando pararam para respirar, pousando sua testa na dele.

- "Estamos casados!" – respondeu ele, dando um último beijo e segurando na mão dela, enquanto ambos caminhavam pela multidão de conhecidos que pediam atenção.

Finn sorriu ainda mais quando sentiu a aliança de Rachel entre seus próprios dedos. Era sua. Ele era dela. Se pertenciam.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Hoje mais a noite (já que passou da meia noite e esse cap era pra ser postado ontem) eu coloco o cap 24 pra vocês e na segundo o Epílogo. Na terça eu começo com a segunda parte da história.


	24. Chapter 24

**Como havia dito esse é o penúltimo capítulo (ou último, sei lá), já que o próximo é o Epílogo. Espero que gostem e estejam com o lenço de papel nas mãos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

- "Então levantem suas taças por Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Will Schuester e Noah Puckerman e a equipe ganhadora dos Jets (com seus respectivos bônus) que fizeram essa festa possível!" – disse Rachel, levantando sua taça de champagne e recebendo um gesto de aprovação dos presentes.

Kurt tomou o microfone quando Rachel se sentou ao lado de seu recém adquirido marido.

- "Boa noite, meu nome é Kurt Hummel e eu sou (além do incrível planejador do casamento) um dos padrinhos. Vou falar em representação a mim e meu marido, o outro padrinho, Blaine Anderson, porque ele disse que eu sou melhor para essas coisas." – explicou, apontando para Blaine que estava sentado ao lado de Finn e tinha Amy em seu colo. "Quando eu conheci o Finn e a Rachel, francamente, achei que não poderiam funcionar sob nenhum concepto. Vamos, ela era incrivelmente mandona e ele não sabia diferenciar uma bola de Futebol Americano e uma melancia! Como se supunha que duas pessoas tão diferentes deveriam funcionar?" questionou, enquanto todos riam e Finn lhe fazia um gesto obsceno por baixo da mesa. "Porém, quando comecei a conhecer a ambos (forçado, se me permitem) entendi que na realidade aqueles que costumavam ser não eram quem realmente eram. Vejam... quando começaram a se tornarem amigos, ambos se transformaram nessas pessoas maravilhosas, incríveis, capazes de fazer o que fosse um pelo outro. E devo admitir, eu tinha ciúmes. Tinha ciúmes da amizade deles, da relação deles, do amor incondicional que se tinham mesmo quando não sabiam ainda. Lembro que, durante um tempo, eu fiz tudo o possível para separá-los, quando na realidade sabia que eram eles que mantinham a todos nós unidos, correndo para o mesmo lado. Quando Rachel me disse que te amava Finn, uma tarde há muitos anos, soube que ela ia fazer o que fosse necessário para que fosse feliz, ainda se isso significasse que não deveria estar com ela. Falava de você com a mesma paixão e determinação com que falava das baladas, dos Tonys e de todos esses sonhos que ambos compartilhavam. E achei que estava louca até que te ouvi falar dela pela primeira vez. Estávamos bebendo aquele leite quente que eu costumava te levar e você sabia que Rachel e eu havíamos passado a tarde juntos e vi como se aproximava de mim só porque ainda cheirava como ela. E sabe que disse então, quando perguntei a ele porque não voltavam a ficar juntos, porque não corria para buscá-la, para pedir perdão?" – questionou Kurt, olhando agora para Rachel. Ela negou com a cabeça, enquanto limpava as lágrimas. "Me disse, com total naturalidade, que 'esse não era o momento'. Que chegaria o momento certo para ficarem juntos novamente. E acho que mesmo que aquele Finn não entendesse nada da vida... esteve bastante correto. O momento chegou. É esse. Ambos sofreram, lamentaram e viveram, nos fez participantes das idas e vindas da relação de vocês. Mas todas valeram a pena, porque no final esse dia chegou. O dia em que ambos começam uma nova etapa de sua vida juntos. E nada me faz mais feliz do que saber que meu irmão e minha melhor amiga se amam e que hoje estão aqui (em parte) graças ao esforço que todos nós fizemos para que ambos dessem conta de que estavam destinados a isso. Então, levantemos nossas taças por Finn e Rachel, por Finchel e por todos nós que somos orgulhosas testemunhas dessa história!" – finalizou, enquanto se aproximava da mesa e abraçava primeiro a Rachel e depois Finn.

- "Por último a menina das flores quer dizer algo." – disse o guitarrista da banda, que se encarregava do som.

Amy se aproximou do pequeno palco, segurando o microfone e respirando profundamente antes de começar.

- "Só queria dizer que fico muito feliz de que estão casados, porque amo vocês e porque gosto muito desse vestido e do bolo." – confessou, tomando um pouco mais de confiança enquanto a multidão riu com seu comentário. "O tio Blaine me disse que os pinguins são um dos poucos animais que vivem toda a vida com a mesma namorada e que eles gostam muito de passar tempo em família e comer seus peixes e nadar todos juntos. E acho que está bem a _metráfoa,_ porque a mamãe sempre diz que são importantes e que nós somos a família pinguim. E é verdade: mamãe e papai se amam muito, porque sempre falam pro outro e também pra mim e agente gosta de passar tempo juntos, mesmo que quase nunca agente come peixe e não vamos nadar. Mas mamãe prepara os melhores biscoitos e sempre vamos no parque e brincamos de Futebol Americano, mesmo que ela não gosta ou sabe fazer. E as vezes dançamos juntas e o papai vê agente do sofá porque não sabe dançar, mas ainda assim ele gosta porque nós fazemos. Não sei se os pinguins casam... devo perguntar depois por tio Blaine e se quiserem eu conto, mas eu gosto que papai e mamãe casem. Porque eu amo eles separado, mas juntos são melhor. São como torrada com nutella. Assim." – finalizou Amy, recebendo uma ovação de pé por parte de todos os convidados e correu até a mesa onde seus pais estavam sentados, onde a encheram de beijos quando ela sentou no colo de Rachel.

- "Acho que isso foi incrível." – murmurou Finn, mais tarde, quando ele e Rachel dançavam lentamente no centro da pista.

- "Mais do que incrível. Foi o melhor dia da minha vida." – respondeu ela, beijando ele brevemente antes de voltar a apoiar sua cabeça no peito de seu marido para deixar que ele a seguisse mexendo no ritmo da lenta música.

- "Atenção, por favor. Obrigado." – disse Kurt no microfone, enquanto os poucos convidados que faltavam se viraram para olha-lo. "Bom, já considerando que só estamos os mais chegados e que o álcool está chegando ao fim, considero que seja o momento para que os recém-casados nos deleitem com uma música." – propôs, enquanto o restante concordava.

- "O que diz? Sei que não voltou a cantar em público, então faremos só se você quiser." – disse ela, olhando fixamente nos olhos dele.

Finn sorriu. Havia forma de dizer que não para ela?

- "Faithfully em B menor." – gritou Finn ao guitarrista, enquanto tirava a gravata e abria um pouco a camisa.

Rachel sorriu enormemente e Finn a ajudou a subir no palco. Começaram a cantar em harmonia e Finn sentiu como um calafrio o percorria pela medula: havia esquecido o quão apaixonante, quão incrível e quão fácil era cantar com Rachel.

Como as notas saiam por sua boca sem esforço algum, sem temor, como se não tivesse passado dez anos desde a último vez que haviam cantado juntos dessa forma.

- "And being apart ain't on this love affair. Two strangers learn to love again. But I get the joy of rediscovering you. And, Oh Boy, you stand by me… I'm forever yours… Faithfully."

Finn a abraçou quando a música terminou e Rachel pensou seriamente se Will Schuester possuía alguma classe de poder psíquico. Como havia conseguido, tantos anos atrás, uma música que fosse tão perfeitamente para ambos, a história deles? Antes de que pudesse se repor emocionalmente daquele dueto, Finn já havia escolhido outra música e os primeiros acordes de Don't Go Breaking My Heart preencheram o enorme local.

- "E o que quer que eu faça? Devo repor os anos perdidos." – se desculpou, antes de começar com sua parte e sorriu de tal forma que por um segundo, Rachel pode ver o menino de dezesseis anos que havia se apaixonado uma vez.

Enquanto cantava o dueto pensou, com imensa alegria, que aqueles dois garotos haviam percorrido um longo caminho para chegar ao ponto de partida: ele, ela, a música e o incrível e invencível amor que se tinham.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Já quero criar o fã clube da Amy, eu AMO ela! Quero uma pra mim...

OBS. 3: Faithfully é pra matar todo mundo né?

OBS. 4: Vou começar a adicionar metáforas na minha vida, vai que dá certo! kkkkkkk


	25. Epílogo

**Último capítulo dessa primeira parte :( A continuação se chamará Funny Girl e já postei o primeiro capítulo :) o link é www . fanfiction s / 8376616 / 1 / Funny _ Girl (retirem os espeços e coloquem o NET/ minúsculo antes do "s")  
**

* * *

**Epílogo**

É uma calorosa tarde no jardim dos Berrys, mas nem sequer o extremo sol de verão conseguia impedir que os dois adolescentes se encontrem (como de costume) sentados embaixo da pequena sombra da árvore. Ele se move um pouco, tratando de que suas mãos apenas se roçassem e ela não colocasse resistência alguma. Estiveram assim os últimos tr6es dias: jogados um ao lado do outro, sem falar, sem se tocar, simplesmente desfrutando a companhia.

Finn está começando a pensar que, talvez, Rachel nunca será capaz de perdoá-lo pela quantidade de idiotices que ele fez no último ano (mentir para ela sobre sua relação com Santana, deixá-la sem lhe dar a chance de se redimir, começar a sair com Quinn e perdoar sua infidelidade antes da dela e pensar mais em sua popularidade do que no coração de Rachel). Porém, sempre encontra pequenos sinais de esperança. Em primeiro lugar, ela continua convidando ele as tardes, só a ele, e passam horas inteiras sozinhos embaixo daquela árvore. Em segundo lugar, ela sorri para ele de vez em quando e não coloca resistência quando ele tenta acariciá-la ou tocar na mão dela.

- "Rach, eu queria..."

- "Nunca pensou em como...?" – ambos começaram e se interromperam ao mesmo tempo e sorriam por uns instantes (então Finn recorda o quanto sentia falta do sorriso dela).

- "O que ia me perguntar?" – questionou ele, se virando para vê-la melhor.

Rachel também se virou, de tal forma que ambos ficaram de frente.

- "Não, eu só... não era importante. O que você ia me falar?" – contestou, sem olhar para ele, brincando com o pequeno buraco que havia na manta em que estavam recostados.

- "Bom... sei que já disse um milhão de vezes e sei também que a essas alturas seria razoável que não acreditasse em mim... mas realmente lamento tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos tempos. Lamento ter te machucado e ter sido tão imaturo e egoísta. Sobretudo lamento não ter te ajudado mais com o Glee Club e isso." – lhe disse, com a voz carregada de sinceridade.

Rachel sorriu e se atreveu a olhá-lo por um segundo.

- "Sim, eu... não vou mentir, doeu. Mas me ajudou a entender que para você fazia falta entender quem é, o que queria. Eu soube isso desde que tenho memória, Finn, mas você... acho que deve dedicar mais seu tempo a entender quem você é antes de voltar a pensar em quem nós somos." – lhe explicou, um pouco machucada, enquanto voltava a brincar com o gramado que aparecia através do pequeno buraco.

- "Esse é o ponto. Esse tempo separados me ensinou que... que sou melhor pessoa quando estou com você. Eu sei quem sou agora, Rach. Sei que o Finn que todos querem que eu seja (o popular que não se importa com nada além dele mesmo) não é o suficiente para mim... porque não é suficiente para você. Sou essa pessoa que faz o que o apaixona, o que ama. Como cantar e jogar Futebol Americano... e estar com você. Sou esse garoto que te quer, muitíssimo e que se preocupa por você." – finalizou, acariciando a bochecha dela.

Rachel fechou os olhos, enquanto sorria um pouco e Finn achou que ela entendeu a mensagem. Se aproximou um pouco mais dele, colocando o longo braço dele em sua pequena cintura e abriu seus grandes olhos marrons para olhá-lo de frente.

- "Sabe que nem sempre vou estar lá. Que tem que aprender a ser você mesmo, a enfrentar seus problemas sem a ajuda de ninguém." – disse para ele, seriamente.

- "Eu sei. Por muito que me doa, eu sei." – respondeu ele, devolvendo o olhar.

Voltaram a ficar em silencio, ambos com os olhos fechados, enquanto ele lhe acariciava as costas e ela brincava com a gola de sua camisa, fazendo cosquinhas na parte de baixo do seu pescoço.

- "O que era que queria me falar?" – perguntou ele, um pouco sonolento.

- "Oh... bom... queria saber se alguma vez você pensou em nomes para seus filhos." – respondeu sem dar importância e Finn sentiu um pouco de pena ao ouvir como ela não se referia mais aos hipotéticos filhos como se fossem de ambos.

- "Bom... sempre quis ter um menino para colocar Christopher como meu pai." – confessou ele.

Ela assentiu.

- "E se for menina?" – lhe perguntou, abrindo os olhos para encontrar os dele.

Finn mordeu o lábio, o que indicou a Rachel que ele devia estar usando toda sua capacidade.

- "Não sei, não posso pensar em nenhum." – disse, rendido, depois de um tempo.

Ela sorriu.

- "Eu gosto de Amy." – murmurou.

- "É um lindo nome. Me empresta no caso de minha filha nascer primeiro?" – questionou Finn, tratando de fazer ela se sentir tão mal como ele havia se sentido.

Rachel olhou para ela confusa.

- "Achei... achei que estávamos falando de nossos filhos." – lhe explicou, um pouco machucada.

- "Sério? Ainda... ainda quer que isso aconteça, depois de tudo o que te fiz?" – perguntou ele, claramente agradecido.

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir ao ver quão terno era quando o surpreendia.

- "Claro que sim. Ainda penso nesses meninos que vão a sinagoga e usarão esses gorrinhos." – brincou.

Antes de que desse conta, Finn aproximou ela com o braço que ele a sustentava e a beijou, pegando ela de surpresa. Porém, depois de uns segundos, Rachel se uniu ao beijo, lhe acariciando a parte de baixo da nunca e deixando que Finn partisse seus lábios com a língua dele.

- "E isso foi porque?" – perguntou, quando ambos se separaram para respirar.

Finn sorria de forma mais ampla e brilhante que Rachel jamais havia visto.

- "Eu só estou muito contente porque as coisas voltaram ao seu lugar. E por... Amy. Porque sei que, quando chegar, será perfeita. Será nossa. Não tem forma de superar isso." – disse, entusiasmado.

Rachel sorriu, deixando que ele a abraçasse outra vez e enterrando sua cabeça no peito de Finn. Assim era as coisas com eles, pensou. Não importa o quanto se desviaram do caminho, sempre encontravam as novas direções para voltar, um para o outro.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic NUEVAS DIRECCIONES ( s/6740821/1/Nuevas_Direcciones)

OBS. 2: Queria agradecer a todos pelas reviews maravilhosas, recomendações e por favoritarem a história. Espero que tenham gostado e vejo vocês em Funny Girl agora!


End file.
